Tadaima
by Cand Chan
Summary: Sequel Bakteri Cinta Konoha : Tadaima. Jika boleh memilih, Naruto ingin mengucapkan satu kata sederhana ini setiap hari. RnR please :)
1. Tadaima Prolog

**TADAIMA**

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto Sensei

Cand hanya pengagum berat Naruto-kun saja

Pairing Utama : NARUTO x HINATA

AR, Romance, Rate T, Mencoba untuk tidak ada typo, Bahasa sedikit tidak baku mungkin, (Semoga semuanya benar)

Don't Like Don't Read ^^

Agar tidak bingung, Cand suka membedakan tanda kutip untuk percakapan.

'_blablabla' _Cand gunakan untuk percakapan dalam hati.

"blablabla" Cand gunakan untuk percakapan langsung dengan lawan bicara.

"_blablabla"_ Cand gunakan untuk mengulang flashback percakapan langsung.

Ah, sedikit pemberitahuan.

Dalam sequel kali ini Neji dan Tenten sudah menikah dan memiliki seorang anak laki-laki berusia 4-5 bulan bernama Hyuuga Kaoru.

Kakashi dan Shizune memiliki anak laki-laki juga yang bernama Hatake Shouta, usia sekitar 3-4 tahun. Penampilannya seperti replica Kakashi kecil. Hanya saja memiliki sifat yang ceria dan kadang sedikit ceroboh seperti Shizune.

Penampilan terbaru Naruto kali ini Cand mengambil inspirasi dari Naruto the last movie. Berkat seseorang, Cand jadi tahu gaya keren terbaru Naruto. Arigatou oppa ^^

Hope all of you like this fiction.

Happy Reading Minna-san ^^

…**... xOx ... xOx ... ****xOx ... ****xOx ... ****xOx ... ****xOx ... ****xOx ... ****xOx ... ****xOx ... ****xOx ... ****xOx ... ****xOx ... ****xOx ... ****xOx ... ****xOx ...**

Swing…

Deru angin musim gugur menggelitik kulit seputih porselen gadis cantik beriris amethyst yang berdiri diam menunggu rekan misinya datang untuk melaksanakan misi khusus dari Rokudaime, mencari bunga tanpa nama yang racunnya begitu terkenal keampuhan membunuhnya, yang akan dijadikan senjata rahasia shinobi Konoha.

Hinata mendongakkan kepala menatap langit biru Konoha yang begitu cerah. Jika dia adalah Shikamaru, pasti gadis ini tak merasa senang karena tuan awan hanya sedikit terlihat berlarian di atas sana. Tapi Hinata tentu saja berbeda. Seulas senyum selalu disungging gadis ini jika langit Konoha bersih dari gelayut manja tuan awan, karena warna biru langit selalu mengingatkannya pada mata kekasihnya yang masih juga belum kembali ke desa walau 3 tahun telah berlalu. Mata biru yang selalu menyiratkan kehangatan hati pemiliknya. Mata biru yang selalu dirindukan Hinata.

'_Naruto-kun, anata ni aitai.'_ Hinata tak jua ingin melepaskan tatapan rindu pada langit Konoha.

"Gomen, Hinata. Aku terlambat." Suara seorang gadis membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

Hinata memutar kepala menatap gadis bersurai permen kapas yang baru saja mendarat di sampingnya. Gadis Hyuuga ini pun segera menyungging senyum hangat agar teman kunoichinya tahu bahwa dia tak merasa keberatan menunggu sedikit lama.

"Tak apa, Sakura-san." Hinata kemudian mengangguk maklum.

"Ayo berangkat. Ada yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu." Ajak Sakura.

"Un." Hinata mulai berjalan mengekor Sakura tanpa banyak bertanya lagi. Dalam misi kali ini memang Sakura yang ditunjuk sebagai kapten misi oleh Rokudaime.

.

.

"Kau tahu, Hinata? Aku sampai tak bisa tidur semalaman." Sakura memulai ceritanya dengan penuh semangat.

"Bukan karena Sasuke-kun tiba-tiba melamarku di depan kedua orangtuaku. Dia sudah pernah mengatakan rencananya itu padaku."

"Tapi ekspresi gugup yang tak pernah diperlihatkannya selama ini yang tak bisa aku lupakan." Hinata memilih diam mendengarkan tiap detil kebahagiaan yang diceritakan Sakura padanya.

"Hihihi," Sakura tertawa geli seorang diri. Melihat Sakura yang merona di depannya, Hinata tak bisa untuk tak ikut merasakan kebahagiaan gadis itu. Walau tipis, sebuah senyum tulus diukir Hinata untuk Sakura.

"Hinata kau tahu? Aku terlalu bahagia saat ini. Aku bahkan merasa kata bahagia tak cukup untuk menggambarkan perasaanku." Sakura tak bisa berhenti bercerita.

"Yokatta, Sakura-san." Balas Hinata masih dengan senyum tulus yang tipis. Walau Sakura tak mengatakan kebahagiaannya pun, sebagai sesama wanita, Hinata bisa melihat dengan jelas gambaran kebahagiaan dari senyum yang berkembang di wajah cantik Sakura.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Hinata?" Kali ini Sakura tak ingin bersikap egois memikirkan kebahagiaannya sendiri tanpa memikirkan perasaan Hinata.

"Atashi?" Ulang Hinata. Sakura menganggukkan kepala cepat.

"Kau masih menunggunya?" Tanya Sakura kemudian. Walau tanpa menyebut nama, Hinata cukup yakin orang yang dimaksud Sakura adalah Naruto.

"Te-tentu aku selalu menunggunya, Sakura-san." Jawab Hinata malu-malu. Sakura tersenyum simpul, reaksi Hinata tepat seperti yang dibayangkannya.

"Ya, ya, aku tahu. Kalian tak akan mengingkari kata-kata kalian karena itu jalan ninja kalian." Sindiran Sakura sukses membuat Hinata semakin merona.

"Cih. Naruto benar-benar beruntung disukai oleh gadis sepertimu." Pujian Sakura semakin menambah tebal rona merah di wajah cantik Hinata.

"A-arigatou, Sakura-san." Hinata mulai memainkan jari-jari lentiknya di depan dada. Sakura mendengus geli. Cukup lama tak dilihatnya Hinata memainkan jari seperti sekarang. Setelah semua ketegangan yang mereka rasakan beberapa tahun silam akibat perang, rasanya Sakura sedikit merindukan masa kecil mereka yang damai. Tapi tentu saja Sakura tak ingin mengulang masa lalunya. Masa lalu yang penuh ketegangan dalam hubungannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke? Tidak. Sakura tak merasa sanggup mengulangnya lagi.

"Bagaimana jika kita mulai melompat, Hinata? Sepertinya matahari sudah semakin tinggi." Usul Sakura.

Segera setelah Hinata menganggukkan kepala birunya pelan, kedua kunoichi itu mulai berlompatan dari satu dahan ke dahan yang lain dengan Sakura berada di samping kiri depan Hinata.

'_Gomen, Hinata. Aku tak ingin mengacaukan kejutan yang susah payah direncanakannya.'_ Sakura tersenyum seorang diri di tengah lompatannya tanpa sadar jika Hinata masih memperhatikannya di belakang.

Hinata mengalihkan perhatiannya pada dahan-dahan di depannya, tak ingin berlama-lama merasa iri pada kebahagiaan Sakura. Hinata akan sabar menunggu kepulangan Naruto seperti janjinya pada anak Yondaime Hokage itu. Hinata yakin Naruto akan memberikan kebahagiaan yang sama seperti yang saat ini dipamerkan Sakura padanya.

Hinata mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat, berusaha menekan rasa rindu yang tiba-tiba membuncah dan membuat sesak dadanya. Hinata tak ingin kebahagiaan Sakura rusak oleh titik air mata kerinduannya.

"Hinata, berkonsentrasilah. Kita akan melewati perbatasan." Suara tegas Sakura kembali membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

"Ha'i." Wajah Hinata sendiri mulai menegas. Hinata sadar jika saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk tenggelam dalam perasaan pribadinya.

**oOo oOo oOo**

"Kau yakin ini tempatnya, Sakura-san?" Tanya Hinata ragu.

"Aku cukup yakin, Hinata." Jawab Sakura penuh keyakinan.

"Walau tempat ini tak seperti yang digambarkan Shizune-san, tapi letaknya benar-benar seperti yang terlukis dalam peta." Sakura membuka gulungan peta yang diberikan oleh Shizune di kantor Hokage saat dia dan Hinata menerima misi dari Rokudaime kemarin sore.

Hinata mendekatkan diri pada Sakura. Mata indigonya bergerak teratur mengikuti detil peta yang mereka jadikan petunjuk arah. Benar kata Sakura. Semua jalan yang mereka lewati sudah sesuai dengan petunjuk dalam peta.

"Hinata. Bagaimana jika kau gunakan byakuganmu untuk mencari keberadaan musuh? Mungkin saja kita sedang berada dalam genjutsu." Usul Sakura.

"Ha'i." Hinata mengangguk patuh. Walau tak merasakan cakra ninja lain selain miliknya dan Sakura, tapi instingnya sebagai kunoichi mengatakan ada sesuatu yang tak beres dengan taman bunga di depannya walau tak tahu dengan tepat apa itu.

"Byakugan!"

Setelah memastikan aliran cakra Sakura normal tanpa gangguan berarti, Hinata mengedarkan pandangan pada taman bunga yang terbentang sangat luas di depannya dengan bunga yang tumbuh dalam berbagai macam bentuk dan warna. Sudah tiga kali Hinata mengulang kegiatannya menyisir taman dan area di sekitar taman, namun tak satupun keberadaan musuh yang tertangkap oleh mata byakugannya. Hinata kemudian menonaktifkan byakugannya untuk menghemat cakra.

"Tak ada yang mencurigakan, Sakura-san." Lapor Hinata. Sakura mengangguk mengerti.

"Ingat, Hinata. Kita hanya mencari bunga yang memiliki mahkota hijau dan putik berwarna hitam." Ingatkan Sakura.

"Ayo kita segera mencari bunga itu!" Perintah Sakura. Hinata menganggukkan kepala mengerti.

Berpedoman pada petunjuk Hinata ketidakadaan musuh yang membahayakan mereka, kedua kunoichi Konoha ini mulai melangkah menyisir bunga berbagai macam warna yang berjajar rapi di seluruh taman. Sakura dan Hinata baru menyadari jika taman bunga yang indah itu terpasang jebakan berbahaya saat baru beberapa langkah berjalan, Sakura merasakan kakinya memutuskan sesuatu seperti tali. Tali yang tak terlihat.

Sriiing…

Belum sempat dua kunoichi Konoha ini menguasai rasa kagetnya, ratusan kunai berterbangan ke arah mereka.

"Ah!" Sakura memekik kesakitan tepat ketika satu kunai melesat sangat cepat menggores lengan kirinya. Tubuh Sakura limbung, gadis ini kemudian jatuh terduduk karena tiba-tiba tubuh bagian dalamnya terasa sangat panas.

"Byakugan!"

Hinata bereaksi cepat. Begitu byakugannya aktif, Hinata segera dapat melihat satu lagi kunai yang akan mengenai Sakura yang tiba-tiba tak mampu menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Nggh!" Hinata memekik tertahan begitu punggung tangannya, yang dijadikan tameng untuk melindungi Sakura dari kunai yang melesat cepat dan menjadikan kening berwajik gadis Sasuke ini sasaran empuk, tertancap salah satu kunai terbang yang menyerangnya dan Sakura tanpa peringatan.

"Shugohakke Rokujuuyon Shou." Tanpa memperdulikan kunai yang masih menancap pada punggung tangannya dan darah yang deras mengalir dari luka itu, Hinata bergerak sangat cepat. Bahkan terlalu cepat hingga gerakkannya terlihat kabur. Karena jika tidak seperti itu, Hinata tak akan mampu menangkis ratusan kunai yang melesat dan membahayakan nyawanya dan Sakura.

Brug.

Sakura tak mampu bertahan lebih lama lagi untuk menyaksikan kehebatan Hinata, membagi konsentrasinya melawan ratusan kunai sembari tetap melindungi Sakura dari tusukan kunai terbang, karena Sakura jatuh pingsan setelah luka goresnya berubah menjadi ungu akibat kunai beracun.

.

.

"Ngggh…" Sakura mengerjapkan mata emeraldnya beberapa kali.

"Daijobou, Sakura-san?" Suara lembut yang terdengar sangat khawatir segera menyambut kesadaran Sakura.

"Hinata?" Sakura perlahan bangkit dengan bantuan Hinata karena pandangannya masih belum dapat benar-benar fokus dan kepalanya juga masih terasa sedikit pusing.

"Daijobou?" Ulang Hinata. Sakura mengangguk pelan. Menurunkan satu tangannya, yang beberapa saat lalu memijit kening berwajiknya, untuk membantu tangannya yang lain menyangga tubuhnya yang masih terasa sedikit lemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Sakura dengan suara berdesis lemah.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Kau pingsan, Sakura-san." Jawab Hinata.

Mata emerald Sakura membulat kaget saat ingatan akan kejadian terakhir kali sebelum dirinya pingsan berputar kembali. Sakura memutar kepala cepat, berniat memeriksa luka gores yang telah berubah warna menjadi ungu tepat sebelum dirinya pingsan.

"Lukaku?!" Tanya Sakura dengan tatapan bingung pada Hinata karena lengan kirinya yang terluka sudah berbalut perban dengan begitu rapi.

"A-aku sudah mengeluarkan racunnya seperti yang pernah kau ajarkan padaku, Sakura-san." Cerita Hinata.

"Aku juga sudah menyuntikkan ketiga antibiotik yang dibuat oleh Shizune-san." Ekspresi Sakura berubah kaget saat mengetahui jumlah antibiotik yang Hinata suntikan padanya.

"Sebanyak itu?" Tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Iya, Sakura-san. Sepertinya kunai yang mengenaimu dilumuri racun yang sangat berbahaya."

"Untunglah kunai itu tak terlalu dalam menggores lenganmu." Jelas Hinata.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu? Kau terluka?" Tanya Sakura memandang Hinata dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Tidak, Sakura-san. Aku baik-baik saja." Bohong Hinata.

"Yokatta," Sakura menghela nafas lega mempercayai begitu saja kebohongan Hinata.

"A-ano, Sakura-san. Gomen ne, aku menghabiskan persediaan air kita." Sakura melirik 3 botol air minum yang sudah kosong di samping Hinata yang luput dari perhatiannya.

"Tak apa, kita bisa mengisinya di jalan saat pulang nanti." Jawab Sakura maklum.

"Hahh…" Sakura menghela nafas lega, bersyukur dalam hati keadaan tak bertambah parah. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya jika bukan gadis Hyuuga ini yang menjadi rekan misinya.

"Arigatou, Hinata." Ucap Sakura sembari menyungging sebaris senyum tulus. Hinata menatap Sakura tak mengerti.

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana nasibku jika kau tak ada." Hinata membalas senyum Sakura tak kalah tulus dan menganggukkan kepala birunya begitu memahami maksud ucapan terima kasih Sakura padanya.

"Lebih baik kita kembali ke desa, Sakura-san. Kita harus mengobati lukamu. Aku tak yakin apa yang aku lakukan sudah cukup untukmu." Usul Hinata bijak. Sakura mempertimbangkan usulan Hinata dalam diam.

"Baiklah." Putus Sakura. Sakura kemudian mulai bangkit dari duduknya.

"A-akan aku bantu." Hinata kembali mengulurkan tangannya berniat membantu Sakura berdiri, melupakan luka yang sengaja disembunyikannya dari Sakura.

Mata emerald Sakura melotot kaget saat menyadari luka tusuk yang cukup dalam di punggung tangan Hinata. Bahkan gadis indigo itu tak menutup lukanya dengan perban yang seingat Sakura berada dalam tas nya.

Sreeet.

Sakura menyeret paksa tangan kanan Hinata yang terluka dalam keadaan keduanya sudah berdiri tegak.

"Kau terluka!" Sakura memberi penekanan pada tiap kata yang diucapkannya.

"Hanya luka gores biasa, Sakura-san." Hinata berusaha menarik tangan kanannya yang digenggam erat Sakura.

"Kau benar-benar!" Sakura menarik Hinata kembali duduk dengan gerakan sedikit kasar.

"Tak ada protes, Hinata! Kita akan kembali setelah aku mengobati lukamu!" Tegas Sakura sebelum Hinata membuka mulutnya kembali.

"Ba-baiklah." Akhirnya Hinata mengalah melihat ekspresi Sakura yang berubah sedikit ganas.

.

.

'_Lukanya sangat sulit disembuhkan. Rasanya seperti mengobati luka bakar Naruto setelah berubah menjadi kyuubi ekor 4 dulu,'_ Batin Sakura dalam hati.

"Sakura-san, jangan memaksakan dirimu." Suara lembut Hinata menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya.

"Aku tak memaksakan diri." Kilah Sakura. Dilihat dari tatapan matanya, Hinata berani bertaruh kemarahan Sakura padanya sudah mereda.

"Seperti yang pernah Naruto katakan padaku, kau benar-benar pandai membuat orang khawatir, Hinata." Ungkap Sakura. Hinata tertegun mendengar kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Sakura.

"Kau pasti tak akan percaya jika aku bilang Naruto suka sekali bercerita tentangmu, bukan?" Sakura tersenyum lembut pada Hinata tanpa meredupkan aliran cakra hijaunya barang sedetik pun. Sungguh begitu mudah gadis Sasuke ini berubah moodnya.

"Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata memandang Sakura dengan tatapan tak percaya pada cerita Sakura jika ternyata diam-diam Naruto selalu memperhatikannya. Sakura mengangguk geli melihat ekspresi tak percaya Hinata yang membuat gadis Naruto itu terlihat menggemaskan, apalagi ditambah hiasan rona merah pada kedua pipi tembem Hinata.

"Ya, tentu saja Naruto." Jawab Sakura. Hinata menundukkan kepala malu-malu.

Sakura tak bisa berhenti merasa geli melihat sikap malu-malu Hinata walau usia gadis itu hampir menginjak angka 23 tahun. Untuk beberapa saat Sakura memutuskan membiarkan saja Hinata tenggelam dalam lamunannya tentang Naruto.

"Hinata, kau yakin kunai yang menusukmu tak beracun?" Pertanyaan Sakura memecah lamunan Hinata.

"Tidak, Sakura-san. Aku sudah mengeceknya. Aku juga sudah menyuntikkan satu antibiotik untuk berjaga." Jelas Hinata segera.

Baiklah, Sakura tahu tak seharusnya meragukan daya nalar gadis Hyuuga ini. Walau dalam ilmu medis Hinata masih banyak belajar darinya dan Tsunade, tapi Hinata memiliki bakat alam yang Sakura yakin akan bisa mengalahkan kemampuannya jika saja Hinata tak memilih memfokuskan diri menjadi seorang miko.

"Hinata. Tak bisakah kau hentikan latihanmu menjadi miko?" Sakura tak lagi mampu menahan kekhawatirannya pada Hinata karena luka luar yang bisa disembuhkan Sakura dalam beberapa menit ternyata hanya mampu menutup sedikit luka Hinata walau hampir 14 menit lamanya Sakura mengalirkan cakra penyembuhnya.

"Apa kau tak sadar kau telah mengorbankan banyak hal?" Lanjut Sakura.

"Kau bahkan tak mampu mengobati dirimu sendiri." Sakura mulai melibatkan perasaannya dalam tiap kata yang diucapkannya.

"Kau…"

"Aku tak menyesali keputusanku sedikitpun, Sakura-san." Sela Hinata cepat.

"Bagiku ini seperti mewujudkan mimpiku."

"Berada di dekat Naruto-kun, menggenggam tangannya, berjalan disampingnya, dan…" Sakura dapat melihat ketulusan dan tekad kuat yang tersembunyi di setiap kata yang diucapkan Hinata.

"melindunginya adalah janjiku pada diriku sendiri."

"Karena itu, Sakura-san. Kau tak perlu memaksakan dirimu sekarang." Hinata tersenyum tipis demi menghargai rasa khawatir Sakura padanya.

"Lebih baik kita segera kembali dan melaporkan kegagalan misi kita pada Rokudaime."

"Sampai di rumah nanti, aku akan mengobati luka luarku dengan salep klan Hyuuga seperti yang selama ini aku lakukan." Bujuk Hinata.

Sakura bergeming, mencari sedikit celah untuk membantah bujukan Hinata di depannya, namun tak kunjung ditemukannya.

"Hahh…!" Sakura menghela nafas kesal.

"Baiklah, Hinata. Kau menang." Sakura melepaskan jutsunya.

"Kita kembali ke Konoha setelah aku menutup lukamu dengan perban." Sakura mengerutkan keningnya bingung menyadari raibnya semua perban yang dibawanya.

"Dimana semua perban itu?" Tanya Sakura bingung lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Hehe, gomen ne, Sakura-san." Hinata tertawa kikuk.

"Aku juga menghabiskan semua perban yang kau bawa."

"Ya ampun, Hinata. Kau. Benar-benar!" Keluh Sakura yang menggelengkan kepala merah jambunya sedikit sweatdrop.

**oOo oOo oOo**

"Jadi, kalian tak tahu kira-kira siapa yang memasang jebakan kunai beracun itu?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Tidak, Hokage-sama." Jawab Sakura.

"Serangan begitu tiba-tiba, aku tak punya waktu untuk mencari tahu siapa musuh yang memasang jebakan karena harus membawa taichou menyingkir dari taman, Hokage-sama." Jelas Hinata.

"Sou ka?" Kakashi menganggukkan kepala peraknya sekali, mencerna informasi yang baru saja disampaikan kedua kunoichi bawahannya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan bunga itu? Kalian menemukannya?" Tanya Kakashi kemudian.

"Maaf kami, Hokage-sama. Kami belum sempat mencarinya." Lapor Sakura.

"Hmm…" Gumam Kakashi tak jelas.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kalian boleh pulang." Putus Kakashi.

"Walau misi gagal, kalian membawa informasi penting untuk desa."

"Aku akan mengirim ANBU untuk mencari bunga itu kembali berdasarkan informasi yang kalian berikan." Jelas Kakashi.

"Ha'I, Hokage-sama." Sakura dan Hinata menganggukan kepala bersamaan.

Kakashi memutuskan untuk berhenti bersikap formal dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada lengan kurus Sakura yang tergores kunai beracun. Walau Hinata sudah berhasil mengeluarkan racun dari tangan Sakura tapi luka gores Sakura, yang tertutup perban dan ditutupi mantan muridnya dengan telapak tangan yang terbungkus oleh sarung tangan hitam gadis itu, cukup menganggu ketenangan Kakashi.

"Sakura, lebih baik kau segera pergi ke rumah sakit Konoha. Aku tak ingin kehilangan salah satu kunoichi terbaik Konoha." Perintah Kakashi.

"Ha'i, Wakarimashita." Sakura mengangguk patuh.

"Dan kau juga, Hinata."

"Ha'i, Hokage-sama." Hinata mengangguk patuh.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi, Hokage-sama." Pamit Sakura yang mendapat anggukan setuju dari Kakashi.

"Ah, Hinata." Panggil Kakashi pada Hinata, yang hampir memutar knop pintu ruang Hokage. Hinata memutar tubuh cepat kembali berhadapan dengan Kakashi.

"Apa kau tahu jika Naruto sudah kembali ke desa?" Tanya Kakashi dibalik senyum tipisnya, yang Hinata tahu disungging laki-laki tampan itu bukan sebagai Hokage melainkan sebagai Hatake Kakashi. Guru dan kapten jounin tim 7 yang sangat memahami detail cerita cinta rumit ketiga anggota teamnya.

Sakura melirik Hinata yang berdiri dengan ekspresi wajah sangat terkejut. Sepertinya gadis Hyuuga ini bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa mendengar informasi yang baru saja di sampaikan oleh Kakashi.

"Hinata," Panggilan Sakura bahkan tak mampu menarik Hinata dari keterkejutannya.

"Lekas pulang dan beristirahatlah. Kau bisa menemuinya besok di kantor Hokage, Hinata." Nasehat Kakashi.

Tak kunjung menjawab, Sakura menggoyang pelan bahu Hinata. Syukurlah usahanya kali ini mampu melepaskan Hinata dari rasa terkejut yang membelenggunya sampai beberapa saat lalu.

"A-arigatou, Kakashi sensei." Hinata menundukkan sedikit kepalanya kepada Kakashi sebelum berjalan keluar mengikuti Sakura yang sudah membuka pintu kantor Hokage untuk memberi mereka berdua jalan pulang.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Hinata menatap tak sabar medic nin yang mengalirkan cakra berpendar kehijauan pada luka gores di punggung tangannya. Walau Hinata sudah belajar cukup lama menjadi seorang medic nin, tapi Hinata tak mampu mengobati lukanya sendiri. Selama ini Hinata hanya memfokuskan diri mempelajari cakra Naruto dan Kyuubi. Karena untuk memahami cara kerja cakra Kyuubi dan mencoba mengendalikannya saja sangat sulit bagi Hinata yang memang bukan seorang jinchuuriki.

Demi menjadi seorang miko, Hinata beberapa kali harus mengorbankan diri mengalami luka dalam dan bahkan mengacaukan aliran cakranya sendiri. Membuat Tsunade, Kakashi, dan orang-orang yang tahu rahasia Hinata semakin mengkhawatirkan keadaannya bahkan semakin sering membujuk Hinata menghentikan latihannya menjadi seorang miko setelah tragedi byakugan Hinata yang tak bisa di nonaktifkan. Syukurlah entah bagaimana tiba-tiba setelah Naruto berangkat misi, cakra Hinata cenderung stabil dan memudahkan Hinata meneruskan latihannya sebagai seorang Miko.

Namun ternyata harga yang harus dibayar Hinata menjadi seorang miko cukup mahal karena setelah gadis cantik ini menguasai banyak jutsu pengobatan dan penyegelan, entah mengapa untuk mengobati dirinya sendiri, cakra Hinata mengalami penolakan pada cakra Hinata sendiri. Hasil yang di dapatkan gadis ini justru lukanya semakin bertambah parah jika memaksakan diri mengobati lukanya sendiri. Cakra orang lain pun menjadi tak ampuh mengobati luka gadis Hyuuga ini. Kejadian ini sempat membuat panik Tsunade dan Hiashi.

Namun di sisi lain, ada kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi Hinata dengan keadaannya sekarang. Hyuuga Hiashi, ayahnya, menjadi lebih lembut padanya. Hiashi pun perlahan namun pasti mulai tak malu-malu lagi menunjukkan kasih sayangnya pada Hinata dan Hanabi. Bahkan Neji, Tenten, dan Kaoru pun juga mendapat kasih sayang yang sama dari Hiashi.

"Aku tahu kau ingin segera menemuinya." Hinata memutar kepala menatap Sakura yang duduk samping Hinata.

"Bersabarlah, Hinata. Aku yakin Naruto tak akan suka melihat luka di tanganmu." Bujuk Sakura. Hinata menunduk malu tak menyangka keinginannya untuk segera menemui Naruto dapat dibaca dengan sangat jelas oleh Sakura.

"Sudah selesai?" Shizune yang baru saja masuk segera memeriksa lengan Sakura yang dialiri cakra Sakura sendiri dan telapak tangan Hinata yang sudah cukup banyak tertutup.

"Sebentar lagi, Shizune-san." Jawab Sakura.

"Kalian ini ceroboh sekali. Bagaimana kalian bisa terluka seperti ini?" Shizune segera menggantikan medic nin yang sepertinya sudah mulai kelelahan mengobati luka di punggung tangan Hinata yang terlalu lama menutup.

"Jika Sasuke dan Naruto tahu, Kakashi-kun pasti akan diajak bertarung lagi."

"Jangan membuat Shouta kehilangan ayahnya dan menjadikanku seorang janda!" Omelan Shizune ternyata masih berlanjut.

"Haha, jangan berlebihan seperti itu, Shizune-san." Sakura tertawa renyah.

"Mereka berdua begitu menyayangi Kakashi sensei seperti ayah mereka sendiri." Ungkap Sakura.

'_Jadi, Naruto-kun benar-benar sudah kembali ke Konoha?'_ Batin Hinata dalam hati. Rasa rindu Hinata semakin menyesakkan dada gadis indigo ini.

"Aku tahu kau ingin segera menemuinya, Hinata." Hinata kembali dibuat terkejut oleh kata-kata Shizune yang begitu mirip dengan Sakura sebelumnya.

Hinata mendongakkan kepala birunya menatap Shizune yang tersenyum hangat padanya. Senyuman istri Rokudaime Hokage ini seolah memaklumi ketidaksabarannya untuk segera bertemu dengan Naruto.

"Aku yakin kau akan kaget melihat perubahannya." Goda Shizune.

"Aku hampir saja tak bisa mengenalinya." Shizune tersenyum geli mengingat kali pertama melihat Naruto di kantor Hokage siang tadi.

"Naruto-kun benar-benar pandai membuat kejutan." Komentar Shizune membuat Hinata semakin dan semakin ingin segera bertemu dengan Naruto.

Kali ini Sakura lebih memilih diam, tak ingin Hinata tahu jika sebenarnya sejak semalam Naruto sudah menemuinya dan Sasuke di rumah Sakura. Membuat sebuah rencana yang malu-malu diutarakan sahabat jabriknya itu untuk Hinata. Bahkan ejekan Sasuke pada Naruto yang selanjutnya memancing pertengkaran diantara keduanya, sukses membuat Sakura menghadiahi kedua laki-laki itu benjolan pada kepala mereka akibat jitakannya.

"Hahh…" Sakura dan Shizune saling memandang mendengar dengusan berat Hinata seperti gadis muda yang menahan beban perasaan terlalu berat saja.

'_Naruto-kun, aku ingin segera bertemu denganmu.'_ Rengek Hinata dalam hati.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Hinata berjalan sangat cepat melewati satu per satu bangunan yang bermandikan gemerlap lampu.

"Hinata!" Panggilan seseorang membuat Hinata refleks menghentikan langkah dan memutar kepala mencari tahu keberadaan gadis yang baru saja memanggil namanya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya seorang gadis yang surai pirangnya tergelung rapi di ke atas.

"A-aku…"

"Apa kau ingin bertemu Naruto?" Tebak Sai tak sabar.

"I-iya, Sai-kun." Jawab Hinata malu-malu.

"Sayang sekali. Kami baru saja dari rumah Naruto. Rumahnya gelap dan terkunci. Sepertinya bocah rubah itu tak ada di rumahnya." Cerita Ino.

"Hountou ka, Ino-san?" Tanya Hinata memastikan dengan suara lirih dan wajah menahan kecewa. Ino mengangguk penuh keyakinan.

"Aku tadi sore melihat Naruto di kedai ramen." Hinata, Sai, dan Ino memutar kepala mencari tahu pemilik suara berat yang menyela obrolan mereka.

"Hoooam…" Shikamaru menguap lebar.

"Mungkin dia masih disana. Bukankah Naruto penggila ramen?" Lanjut Shikamaru.

"Ho-hountou ka, Shikamaru-kun?" Wajah Hinata kembali berubah ceria.

"Naruto tak ada di kedai ramen. Aku, Akamaru, dan Shino baru saja bertemu dengannya di kantor keamanan desa." Kiba yang entah sejak kapan bergabung ikut terlibat dalam obrolan. Kiba dan Shino memang menjadi anggota kepolisian desa dengan Uchiha Sasuke sebagai kepala Polisi sejak difungsikan kembali oleh Rokudaime 2 tahun lalu.

"Sasuke hampir saja merobohkan kantornya dengan susano'o karena Naruto tak mau berhenti mengganggu pekerjaannya." Cerita Kiba.

"Benarkan, Akamaru?" Kiba mencari dukungan.

"Guk!" Jawab Akamaru nyaring.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Ino tak percaya pada Akamaru.

"Kenapa kau tak bertanya padaku, Ino? Aku juga ada di sana." Protes Shino.

"Hish! Kau ini suka sekali merajuk, Shino!" Ino berkacak pinggang dengan kesal di depan Shino.

"Hahahaha," Kiba, Sai, dan Shikamaru refleks tertawa. Akamaru mengaing lirih. Hinata tersenyum simpul melihat kelakuan teman-temannya yang ternyata masih tak banyak berubah walau usia mereka semua sudah semakin dewasa.

"Oi, Shikamaru! Kau lihat perubahan si jabrik itu?!" Kiba mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Sialan, Naruto! Gayanya semakin keren saja." Kiba menyeringai memamerkan kedua gigi taringnya. Entah kalimat yang baru saja di ucapkannya adalah pujian atau umpatan untuk Naruto.

"Ya, dia juga terlihat lebih dewasa." Sambung Shino tanpa menanggapi komentar Ino.

"Eh, benarkah? Aku semakin ingin bertemu Naruto." Mata laut Ino berkilat penasaran.

"Dia masih tetap seperti Naruto sih, hanya penampilan luarnya saja yang banyak berubah." Jawab Shikamaru.

Hinata hanya bisa membisu mendengarkan obrolan teman-temannya tentang kekasih rubahnya.

'_Naruto-kun, kau ada dimana sekarang?'_ Tanya Hinata dalam hati pada dirinya sendiri.

Hinata ingin sekali bertemu dengan Naruto, tapi keberadaan pemuda jabrik itu menjadi semakin tidak jelas karena cerita teman-temannya. Hinata menggenggamkan kedua tangannya dan menumpukannya di depan dada, mencoba menekan kerinduan seorang diri.

Slap. Tap.

Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berambut raven mendarat tepat di samping Hinata. Kelima teman mereka spontan menghentikan obrolan, menatap heran pada kehadiran tiba-tiba Uchiha Sasuke di samping Hinata.

Keempat shinobi satu angkatan itu selanjutnya hanya bisa terbelalak kaget saat tanpa peringatan, Sasuke menggendong Hinata di depan dadanya dan membawa Hinata menghilang entah kemana bahkan tanpa memberikan kesempatan gadis itu memekik kaget.

"Apa yang dilakukan Sasuke disini? Bukankah dia bilang sedang sibuk tadi?" Heran Shino.

"Sasuke brengsek! Seenaknya saja menggendong Hinata!" Umpat Kiba tak terima.

"Guk. Guk. Guk." Akamaru menyalak garang.

'_Aku akan mengadukannya pada Sakura. Lihat saja!_' Tekad Ino dalam hati dengan bola mata berkilat kesal.

"Mendokusai na." Shikamaru tak mengerti apa yang harus diucapkannya dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Dia bukan Sasuke." Kata-kata Sai menarik pehatian keempat rekannya, bahkan Akamaru sekalipun.

"Dia Naruto." Sai memamerkan senyum simpulnya pada keempat rekannya yang masih diam mencoba mencerna informasi yang baru saja diberikan oleh Sai.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, kita mau kemana?" Tanya Hinata dengan suara lembutnya dan menatap Sasuke yang melompat ringan di atas atap rumah penduduk sipil Konoha.

Sasuke tak menjawab, menundukkan kepala pun tidak. Sasuke sepertinya memilih untuk berkonsentrasi pada jalan di depannya. Jika sampai terpeleset jatuh. Hancur sudah imagenya sebagai pahlawan dunia shinobi.

"A-aku bisa melompat sendiri, Sasuke-kun. Turunkan aku." Pinta Hinata yang merasa tak enak dengan posisi mereka yang terlalu dekat. Bagaimanapun juga Sasuke adalah kekasih Sakura, Hinata sebisa mungkin tak ingin berhubungan terlalu dekat dengan kekasih teman kunoichinya. Menjalin hubungan sebagai rekan satu tim sudah cukup bagi Hinata. Selain itu, Sasuke juga sahabat baik Naruto. Bagaimana jika tanpa sengaja Naruto salah paham dengannya dan Sasuke?

Tak kunjung mendapatkan respons yang berarti, Hinata mengalihkan perhatiannya dari wajah tampan Sasuke di atasnya. Jika tak salah, Hinata menebak Sasuke akan membawanya menuju rumah Naruto. Hinata memutuskan untuk tak banyak berkomentar dan memikirkan berbaik sangka jika Naruto yang meminta Sasuke membawa Hinata.

Slap. Tap.

Sasuke berhenti melompat di atas sebuah pohon besar yang daunnya mulai memerah di dekat rumah Naruto. Cukup lama Sasuke mempertahankan posisinya berdiri, dengan Hinata masih berada dalam gendongannya, menikmati semilir angin musim dingin yang mempermainkan juntaian rambut ravennya dan rambut panjang Hinata yang hampir selalu dibiarkan pemiliknya tergerai. Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke menundukkan kepala ravennya, beradu pandang beberapa lama dengan mata amethyst Hinata sebelum menyungging sebuah senyum tipis pada gadis Hyuuga ini.

Dalam posisi seperti ini, dalam suasana romantis seperti ini, jika pemuda yang menggendongnya adalah Naruto, Hinata berani bertaruh dirinya akan segera pingsan karena terlalu bahagia. Namun cerita kali ini berjalan berbeda, karena walau senyum Sasuke terlihat menawan, walau benar wajah Sasuke beberapa kali lipat lebih tampan dibandingkan Naruto, tapi Sasuke bukanlah Naruto.

Uchiha Sasuke tak pernah sekalipun tersimpan dalam hati Hinata sebagai pemuda yang dikaguminya, dipujanya, dijadikannya inspirasi, dicintainya, bahkan Hinata tak pernah sekalipun berangan-angan menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke melainkan hanya sebagai teman dan rekan ninjanya.

"Sasuke-kun, bisakah kau menurunkanku?" Pinta Hinata kembali. Hinata benar-benar merasa tak nyaman dengan kedekatan tubuh mereka. Hinata tak tahu apakah permintaannya pada Sasuke terdengar lucu sehingga bungsu Uchiha terakhir itu tersenyum kecil padanya.

"Tadaima, Hinata."

**oOo oOo oOo**

Mata indigo Hinata membulat kaget saat suara orang yang sangat dirindukannya 3 tahun belakangan ini tiba-tiba berdengung hebat dalam kepalanya.

Poft.

Masih dalam posisi menggendong Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke telah berganti wujud menjadi Uzumaki Naruto. Tepat saat perubahan wujud Naruto sempurna, kulit putih Hinata berubah warna. Walau tak memerah padam seperti biasa, namun rona merah yang bergelanyut manja pada kedua pipi gadisnya segera memancing senyum Naruto yang menahan gemas, baru mempercayai kata-kata Kiba bahwa hanya Naruto yang mampu membuat gadis Hyuuga dalam gendongannya ini merona merah.

"Apa aku terlalu mengagetkanmu, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara yang bertambah berat saja. Hinata tak menjawab karena mata dan pikirannya masih terpaku pada penampilan baru sang jinchuuriki.

"Na-ru-to-kun?" Akhirnya gadis indigonya membuka suara setelah beberapa lama memperdengarkan suara yang tetap tak berubah kelembutannya. Naruto sedikit melebarkan senyum yang masih tak dilepaskannya dari wajah berkumisnya.

"Tentu saja ini aku." Jawab Naruto.

"Apa kau kecewa aku bukan Sasuke?" Goda Naruto. Hinata segera menggeleng cepat.

"Ka-kau terlihat berbeda." Komentar Hinata dengan suara lirih.

Naruto hanya menganggapi komentar gadisnya dengan seringai tipis. Naruto masih ingin mempertahankan aksi kerennya di hadapan Hinata. Untung lah semua berjalan lancar seperti yang direncanakannya. Naruto akhirnya dapat mewujudkan angan-angannya untuk meniru aksi keren ayahnya yang mampu membuat ibunya jatuh cinta, seperti yang pernah diceritakan Kushina padanya saat mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya di alam bawah sadar Naruto.

Keheningan antara mereka menciptakan kesempatan bagi Naruto dan Hinata untuk saling melepas rindu dan saling mengagumi melalui mata keduanya tak tak saling melepaskan tatapannya barang sedetikpun. Naruto begitu menikmati bagaimana Hinata dengan wajah merona memandangnya begitu intens dalam tiap desahan nafas gadis itu. Naruto juga tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan memandang wajah Hinata yang bertambah semakin cantik dan hangat dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu 3 tahun lalu.

"Apa kau tak merindukanku?" Naruto memecah keheningan.

Hinata kembali hanya diam membisu. Mata amethystnya masih belum puas mengagumi perubahan kekasihnya. Hinata sempat berfikir jika kembali ke desa nanti, Naruto akan memanjangkan rambut jabriknya seperti Yondaime Hokage, ayah pemuda ini. Namun ternyata perkiraannya terbukti salah besar.

Naruto lebih memilih memangkas rambut jabriknya sangat pendek. Syukurlah, keputusan Naruto ini ternyata menambah keren penampilannya. Apalagi didukung oleh wajah Naruto terlihat lebih dewasa. Dan yang lebih penting, Naruto terlihat semakin tampan bagi Hinata terutama saat tersenyum seperti sekarang. Hinata semakin tak menemukan kesalahan pada keputusannya memilih mencintai Naruto sejak kecil, sejak Naruto selalu diremehkan orang dan belum menjadi pemuda hebat seperti sekarang.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu." Jawab Hinata dengan suara lembutnya.

Blush!

Naruto tak pernah menyangka sebelumnya jika kejujuran Hinata mampu membuat wajah tan-nya menghangat begitu mudahnya. Apalagi dengan aksi gadis indigonya yang tanpa ragu menyandarkan kepala nyaman di dada bidang Naruto, Naruto merasa hatinya ikut menghangat. Hinata tersenyum geli mendengar degup kencang jantung Naruto, pertanda jika Naruto pun sebenarnya merasakan kegugupan yang sama dengannya walau pemuda itu berhasil menyembunyikannya dengan apik dibalik senyum tipis yang selalu disunggingnya.

Slap.

Naruto kembali melompat, kali ini menuju rumahnya. Udara di luar sudah semakin dingin saja. Naruto tak ingin gadis indigonya jatuh sakit karena keegoisannya ingin beraksi keren seperti ayahnya di depan Hinata.

Dalam gendongan Naruto, Hinata tak henti-hentinya mengulum senyum bahagia. Mengamini kata-kata Sakura jika kata "bahagia" saja sudah tak mampu lagi mewakili perasaannya. Hinata jelas merasa lebih dari sekedar bahagia. Entah apapun namanya. Karena penantiannya selama bertahun-tahun dengan sabar untuk Naruto membalas perasaannya, dengan kesadaran penuh pemuda jabrik itu, akhirnya terwujud.

"Okaeri, Naruto-kun." Gumaman Hinata dalam deru angin musim gugur yang indah semakin menambah tebal rona merah yang bergelanyut manja pada wajah tan Naruto.

**oOo oOo oOo**

"Kemarikan tanganmu, Hinata." Perintah Naruto yang mengulurkan satu tangannya di depan Hinata. Saat ini Naruto dan Hinata berada di dalam ruang bersantai rumah Naruto.

Dengan gerakan lambat Hinata menuruti perintah Naruto. Meletakkan tangan kanan yang punggungnya terluka di atas tangan Naruto yang menengadah.

"Bagaimana kau bisa sampai terluka seperti ini?" Tanya Naruto dengan jari telunjuk yang sibuk menyusuri luka di punggung tangan Hinata.

Hinata menggigit sedikit bibir bawahnya. Walau tak terdengar nada kesal ataupun amarah dari pertanyaan Naruto, tapi Hinata merasa sedih berfikir bahwa dirinya selalu terlihat lemah dihadapan Naruto dan hanya bisa membuat pemuda itu khawatir.

"Aku ceroboh membiarkan punggung tanganku tertusuk kunai, Naruto-kun." Jawab Hinata dengan suara lirih.

Naruto memang tak begitu saja mempercayai jawaban Hinata. Bagaimana mungkin seorang pemilik byakugan membiarkan tangannya terluka dengan begitu mudahnya. Naruto tahu pasti ada cerita di balik luka Hinata. Naruto akan menanyakannya pada Sakura nanti. Untuk saat ini Naruto tak ingin mempermasalahkan apapun jawaban Hinata.

"Bukankah kau seorang medic nin sekarang? Kenapa tak kau sembuhkan sendiri lukamu?" Naruto merubah arah pembicaraan.

Hinata menundukkan kepala birunya dalam, tak berani berbohong di hadapan Naruto yang menatapnya dengan sangat hangat saat ini. Tatapan yang mampu membuat lidah Hinata kelu.

"Hmm," Gumam Naruto saat Hinata tak kunjung memberikan jawaban.

"Hey, Hinata." Panggil Naruto kemudian. Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya dengan susah payah.

"Kau tahu? Aku juga seorang medic nin sekarang." Hinata mengerutkan keningnya, berfikir Naruto sedang mengajaknya bercanda.

"Be-benarkah, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata dengan tatapan ragu.

"Tentu saja, ttebayou!" Jawab Naruto dengan cengiran rubahnya.

"Lihatlah baik-baik, Hinata. Jangan lepaskan pandanganmu dari tangan kita." Perintah Naruto. Hinata mengangguk patuh.

Detik berikutnya Hinata menaruh perhatian penuh pada tangan kanannya yang tenggelam dalam genggaman tangan besar Naruto. Mata amethyst Hinata membulat kaget saat dari tangan Naruto, cakra jingga kemerahan membungkus tangan mereka.

'_Cakra Kyuubi.' _Batin Hinata yang sudah bisa membedakan antara cakra Kyuubi dan cakra asli Naruto.

Walau hanya berlangsung beberapa detik saja, namun Hinata mampu merasakan kehangatan pada tangannya yang terbungkus cakra kyuubi itu. Kehangatan dengan dosis yang lebih tinggi dari cakra hijau para medic nin Konoha.

"Lukaku?" Hinata memandang tak percaya memandang punggung tangannya yang sangat mulus seperti sedia kala, begitu cakra kyuubi menghilang dan Naruto membuka genggaman tangannya. Seolah luka tusuk di punggung tangannya beberapa saat lalu hanya mimpi Hinata saja.

"Sekarang kau percaya kan?" Naruto kembali membuat cengiran rubah andalannya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Hinata dengan tatapan bingung pada Naruto.

"Ya, sebenarnya aku banyak belajar tentang cakra Kurama selama berkelana." Terang Naruto.

"Bu-bukankah kau mencari kuil Uzumaki. Naruto-kun?" Ingatkan Hinata.

"Kau benar sih." Naruto menggaruk pipi berkumisnya yang tidak gatal dengan tangan lain yang bebas.

"Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya, ya?" Kali ini Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang benar-benar terasa sedikit gatal.

"Aku tak pintar menjelaskan sesuatu, Hinata."

"Pada intinya, aku tak hanya mencari reruntuhan kuil Uzumaki 3 tahun belakangan ini. Aku juga mencari banyak informasi tentang cakra Kurama. Tentu saja dengan bantuan Kurama." Naruto mengeratkan kembali genggaman tangannya pada tangan mungil Hinata.

"Karena itu, Hinata. Jangan berlatih diam-diam menjadi miko dan membahayakan dirimu seorang diri." Naruto menatap Hinata dengan mata safirnya yang berkilat hangat.

"Ajari aku semua tentang miko yang harus aku tahu."

"Dan aku akan mengajarimu tentang cakra Kurama, sebanyak apapun yang kau ingin tahu."

"Jangan hanya melindungiku. Biarkan aku juga melindungimu."

Blush!

Entah sihir apa yang berada dalam kalimat Naruto sehingga mampu membuat pipi tembem Hinata kembali menghangat.

"Bukankah yang seperti itu terlihat lebih keren?" Naruto kembali membuat cengiran lebar penuh semangat.

Walau Hinata ingin mengoreksi kata "keren" Naruto dengan kata "romantis", tapi Hinata memutuskan tak ingin mempermasalahkan penggunaan kata kekasihnya itu.

"Aku mengerti, Naruto-kun." Hinata menyungging senyum tipis penuh makna untuk Naruto yang masih mempertahankan cengiran rubahnya.

**oOo oOo oOo**

**27 Desember **

"Hey, Tenten. Kau yakin kita tak akan dibunuh ayah Hinata membuat rumah mereka penuh warna seperti ini?" Tanya Ino untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Tenang saja, Ino. Hiashi-sama dan semua orang pergi melakukan pertemuan klan dengan para tetua." Jawab Tenten yang sibuk menimang Hyuuga Kaoru dalam timangannya.

"Sudahlah, Ino. Kau tak usah berlebihan!" Sindir Sakura, yang berjalan mendekati Tenten untuk memberikan botol susu Kaoru.

"Nah, Kaoru-kun. Ayo ikut ba-chan. Kita minum susu dulu ya." Ajak Sakura pada Kaoru yang menatap Sakura dengan mata indigonya tanpa berkedip.

"Ino, tolong kau bawa botol susu Kaoru sebentar." Ino menerima botol susu yang dijulurkan Sakura padanya. Dengan sangat berhati-hati Tenten kemudian memindahkan Kaoru ke dalam gendongan Sakura.

"Dia terlihat semakin mirip dengan Neji." Komentar Ino yang menggenggamkan jari telunjuknya di tangan mungil Kaoru, dan menggoyang pelan tangan Kaoru untuk mengajak bayi laki-laki Neji dan Tenten itu bermain.

"Sayang, apa kau tidak merasa dingin?" Tanya Ino dengan nada lucu.

"Gggu." Kaoru tertawa kecil dan memamerkan seluruh gusinya.

"Haha." Ino tertawa geli melihat si kecil Kaoru yang begitu murah tersenyum walau baru berusia 4 bulan.

"Biarkan dia minum susunya, Ino." Ingatkan Sakura.

"Ah, baiklah." Ino melepaskan telunjuknya dari genggaman tangan mungil Kaoru untuk memudahkan jagoan kecil Tenten meminum susunya.

"Jadi kapan kalian akan menikah?" Pertanyaan Tenten membuat Sakura dan Ino salah tingkah.

"A-aku terserah Sasuke-kun saja." Jawab Sakura sekenanya.

"Ya, a-aku juga sama." Dukung Ino.

"Terserah Sasuke, Ino?" Goda Tenten.

"Tentu saja terserah Sai-kun!" Pekik Ino tak terima.

"Hahahaha…" Tenten tertawa lebar karena sukses menggoda Ino dengan mudahnya. Tawa Tenten kembali mengundang senyum Kaoru dalam gendongan Sakura.

.

.

"Haha."

Mendengar tawa geli Ino, Sai memutar kepala hitamnya mencari keberadaan gadis cantik bermata aquamarine itu. Sai tenggelam dalam lamunannya beberapa saat sampai Naruto menyikut perutnya pelan.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan?" Tanya Naruto dengan tangan sibuk mengikat mulut balon yang baru selesai ditiupnya.

"Naruto. Apa yang akan kau katakan untuk melamar seorang gadis?" Pertanyaan Sai cukup untuk menarik perhatian penuh Naruto.

"Kau ingin melamar Ino?" Tebak Naruto. Sai memalingkan wajah pucatnya yang telah ternoda warna merah muda tipis.

"Iya." Jawab Sai malu-malu dengan telunjuk menggaruk pipi meronanya. Naruto mendengus geli melihat tingkah ketua ANBU Konoha di depannya ini.

"Tanyakan pada Sasuke." Sai mengikuti arah jempol kanan Naruto yang menunjuk ke atas dinding, pada Sasuke yang sibuk mengikat balon dengan pita warna-warni di sudut dinding atas dengan posisi badan terbalik.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah membaca banyak buku." Cerita Sai.

"Hampir semua buku itu mengatakan aku dapat melamar Ino dengan sebuah cincin."

"Lalu?" Tanya Naruto dengan mulut dimonyongkan karena harus meniup balon kembali.

"Tunggu sebentar." Sai merogoh saku celana santainya beberapa lama mencari kotak kecil yang hampir selalu dibawanya 2 minggu belakangan ini.

"Apa cincin yang dimaksud dalam buku seperti ini?" Sai membuka kotak kecil hitam dengan dasar merah di dalamnya, yang tersemat sebuah cincin dengan mata mutiara sebiru warna mata Ino yang berkilat menyilaukan.

Brrrttt...

Saking terkejutnya Naruto dengan keindahan cincin Sai, balon yang susah payah ditiupnya melarikan diri begitu saja, membuat mulut Naruto bergerak tak beraturan oleh tekanan udara dalam balon, dan menimbulkan suara berisik dari udara balon yang kemps di tangannya.

"Kau membelinya sendiri?" Tanya Naruto dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Aku membelinya dengan uangku." Jawab Sai.

"Tidak. Tidak. Bukan itu maksudku, ttebayou!" Naruto menggelengkan kepala jabriknya beberapa kali dengan cepat.

"Siapa yang memilihkan cincin ini?" Naruto kemudian merebut cincin Sai beserta kotaknya.

"Shikamaru." Jawab Sai.

"Shikamaru?!" Pekik Naruto sangat kaget. Memikirkan jika Sai yang membeli cincin seperti ini saja Naruto sulit untuk percaya, apalagi ternyata justru Nara Shikamaru yang membantu Sai memilihkan desain cincin yang sangat indah ini.

"Kau bercanda?!" Tanya Naruto tak percaya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sai balik, merasa bingung alasan dibalik kekagetan Naruto yang menurutnya sedikit berlebihan.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

Ketiga kunoichi dan kedua shinobi teman mereka mendarat hampir bersamaan mengelilingi Naruto dan Sai.

"Ada apa kau berteriak, Naruto?" Tanya Tenten yang beru kembali dari menidurkan Kaoru di kamar pribadinya dan Neji.

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Tenten, Naruto melirik Sai yang menanggapi lirikan Naruto dengan gelengan kepala. Naruto tahu arti dari gelengan kepala Sai adalah untuk tidak membocorkan rahasia besar Sai pada Ino yang juga berada dalam kerumunan.

"Ah, Hmm…"

"Naruto?! Apa itu cincin untuk melamar Hinata?!" Belum sempat memikirkan kebohongan yang tak mencurigakan, Ino memekik tak percaya melihat cincin dan kotaknya yang berada dalam genggaman tangan Naruto.

"Eh? Apa?" Naruto memekik kaget.

Tap.

Sasuke yang mendarat paling akhir di belakang Sakura, menatap cincin dan kotaknya yang berada dalam genggaman tangan Naruto dengan tatapan dinginnya tanpa ikut menyumbang satu dua komentar. Tentu saja Sasuke tahu jika cincin dalam kotak hitam itu adalah cincin Sai.

Bagaimana cerita Sasuke bisa tahu itu karena Shikamaru yang sedang terburu-buru akan suatu urusan meminta Sasuke menggantikannya menemani Sai. Tapi Sasuke yang tak ingin jatuh image ke-Uchiha-annya, memilih untuk menyamar sebagai Shikamaru saja. Tak masalah harus berakting sebagai Shikamaru. Toh Sasuke pernah sukses berakting sebagai Shizune.

"Heh? Aku tak menyangka kau laki-laki yang romantis, Naruto." Komentar Sakura dengan tatapan kagum pada Naruto.

"Naruto. Aku bangga dengan sikap dewasa mu sekarang." Komentar Shino.

"Cih. Brengsek. Kau benar-benar keren." Komentar Kiba.

"Tu-tunggu dulu," Naruto mencoba menghentikan kesalahpahaman teman-temannya dengan ekspresi bingung.

Sasuke mendengus geli melihat kebingungan rivalnya menghadapi tanggapan dari teman-temannya atas kesalahpahaman cincin Sai. Sasuke yang tak ingin penyamarannya terbongkar memilih meninggalkan Naruto, yang menghadapi komentar bertubi-tubi dari teman-temannya, untuk kembali menyibukkan diri dengan balon-balon yang berterbangan ringan kehilangan perhatian dari para shinobi.

"Hinata beruntung sekali." Gumam Ino yang memilih menarik diri dari keributan yang diciptakan Naruto.

"Kau suka cincin itu?" Tanya Sai yang berdiri di sampingnya. Ino mendongakkan kepala pirangnya mengadu pandang dengan mata obsidian Sai.

"Tentu saja, Sai-kun!" Jawab Ino dengan nada kesal pada Sai yang begitu lambat menyadari keinginannya untuk segera dilamar oleh Sai.

"Yokatta," Sai tertawa kecil. Ino memiringkan kepala pirangnya bingung untuk alasan apa Sai merasa lega.

**oOo oOo oOo**

"Ada apa, Neji Nii-san?" Suara tegas seorang gadis menarik perhatian Neji untuk menundukkan kepala mengimbangi tatapan mata amethyst gadis bersurai coklat panjang di sampingnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Hanabi-sama." Neji menggelengkan kepala menutupi beban pikirannya. Hanabi menatap tajam Neji, tak begitu saja mempercayai gelengan kepala Neji.

"Kau bohong." Tebak Hanabi.

"Kau terlihat gelisah sejak para tetua memutuskan mengganti tempat pertemuan di rumah kita," Hanabi mulai menguraikan deduksinya.

"Apa kau dan Naruto Nii-san merencanakan sesuatu di rumah kita?"

"Ini hari ulang tahun Nee-san, bukan?" Tanya Hanabi begitu penasaran. Neji menatap takjub dengan kemahiran Hanabi menganalisa keadaan.

"Kau sudah tumbuh dewasa, Hanabi-sama." Neji menepuk pelan pucuk kepala coklat Hanabi, menyalurkan kasih sayangnya sebagai seorang kakak.

"Ya, karena kau kakakku, aku akan membiarkanmu melakukan ini." Neji tersenyum geli melihat cara Hanabi merajuk padanya.

"Apa Konohamaru suka melakukannya juga?" Goda Neji.

Blush!

Jika boleh jujur, Neji begitu tertegun melihat rona merah tipis mengotori kulit wajah Hanabi. Neji tak pernah menyangka jika Hanabi diam-diam sama pemalunya dengan Hinata dalam urusan cinta. Hanabi segera menurunkan tangan Neji dari atas kepala coklatnya, dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Neji dengan membawa rona merah pada kedua pipinya. Hanabi melarikan diri untuk mengantisipasi godaan Neji lebih jauh lagi.

"Ada apa, Neji Nii-san?" Tanya Hinata yang sudah saja berdiri di samping Neji, padahal sebelumnya Hinata terlibat pembicaraan serius dengan para tetua klan Hyuuga.

"Ternyata kalian berdua begitu mirip, Hinata-sama." Komentar Neji di balik senyum gelinya. Hinata mengerutkan keningnya bingung tak mendapatkan informasi apapun dari senyum geli Neji padanya.

"Hinata! Neji! Ayo berangkat!" Panggil Hiashi.

"Ha'i." Jawab Hinata dan Neji bersamaan.

.

.

'_Gawat, aku tak bisa membuat bunshin untuk memberitahu mereka.'_ Keringat dingin menetes deras dari kening Hyuuga Neji yang memendam panik di balik wajah tenangnya.

"Hinata. Berapa umurmu sekarang?" Tanya tetua pertama klan Hyuuga.

"23 tahun, Tetua." Jawab Hinata sopan.

"Hmm, kau sudah dewasa." Gumam tetua kedua klan Hyuuga.

"Kau sudah mencari calon yang tepat di klan kita, Hiashi?" Tanya tetua pertama.

Neji memandang khawatir pada Hinata yang menundukkan kepala birunya, mencoba menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya pada pembicaraan yang membahayakan hubungannya dengan Naruto ini. Hiashi pun tak luput melirik Hinata, yang berjalan dalam diam disampingnya, sebelum menjawab pertanyaan tetua pertama. Tentu saja Hiashi tahu hubungan asmara putrinya dengan anak Yondaime Hokage ini. Tapi Hiashi memutuskan berpura-pura Hinata tak menjalin hubungan spesial dengan siapapun di depan tetua kedua.

"Aku belum menemukan calon yang tepat." Jawab Hiashi mengambang.

"Kau harus cepat menemukannya, Hiashi. Hinata sudah cukup umur untuk memberi kita keturunan Souke yang hebat." Nasehat Tetua kedua. Kali ini Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba bergetar.

"Aku akan segera menemukannya." Jawab Hiashi patuh.

"Hinata. Angkat kepalamu!" Perintah Hiashi membuat Hinata segera mengangkat kepala birunya.

"Jangan biasakan dirimu menunduk seperti itu, Hinata." Nasehat tetua wanita klan Hyuuga kepada Hinata dengan sabar.

"Ha'i." Hinata menganggukkan kepala patuh.

Detik salanjutnya Hinata sekuat hati menahan perasaannya untuk tetap terlibat dalam percakapan para tetua klan Hyuuga dan ayahnya yang masih melanjutkan tema tentang calon pendamping hidup Hinata demi kepentingan klan Hyuuga di masa depan.

Dibelakang para tetua, Hiashi, dan Hinata, Neji dan Hanabi saling memandang dalam diam. Kedua saudara sepupu ini sangat memahami perasaan Hinata saat ini. Pastilah dalam hati Hinata memendam kesedihan memkasakan diri berfikir untuk mulai merelakan perasaannya pada Naruto demi kepentingan klan. Bagaimanapun juga Hinata berada dalam garis keturunan Souke dan akan menjadi pewaris klan menggantikan ayahnya. Hinata memiliki kewajiban menjaga darah murni klan Hyuuga, dan yang lebih penting lagi adalah Hinata memiliki kewajiban untuk melahirkan generasi hebat yang akan menjadi pelindung klan.

.

.

'_Aku harus melakukan sesuatu!'_ Tekad Neji dalam hati.

'_Tapi apa?!'_ Pikiran Neji benar-benar terhambat oleh kepanikannya sendiri.

"Neji Nii-san. Sebentar lagi kita akan masuk halaman rumah utama." Bisikan Hanabi menambah kepanikan Neji.

"Hiashi-sama!" Panggil Neji tanpa berfikir panjang.

Panggilan Neji dengan suara yang terlampau keras berhasil menghentikan langkah Hiashi, Hinata, Hanabi, para tetua dan beberapa anggota bunke yang diajak serta mendampingi keluarga Hiashi melakukan pertemuan klan.

"Ada apa?" Hiashi dengan suara berat menjawab panggilan Neji dengan pertanyaan balasan. Neji meneguk ludah dengan susah payah karena belum memikirkan alasan yang tepat memanggil Hiashi dengan cara tidak sopan seperti ini dihadapan para tetua klan dan anggota bunke.

"A-aku ingin membicarakan tentang Kaoru." Jawab Neji sekenanya.

Hanabi menahan kikikan geli melihat wajah pucat Neji menghadapi ayahnya dan para tetua. Hanabi sekarang benar-benar yakin Neji merencanakan sesuatu di rumah mereka.

"Nee-san." Panggil Hanabi. Hinata memutar kepala menatap Hanabi di sampingnya.

"Ada apa, Hanabi-chan?" Tanya Hinata lembut.

"Ayo kita kembali ke rumah dulu." Ajak Hanabi.

"Tapi, ayah dan tetua." Hinata merasa keberatan dengan usulan Hanabi.

"Tak apa, Nee-san. Ayah tak akan marah hanya karena kita kembali lebih dulu ke dalam rumah kita sendiri." Bujuk Hanabi.

Hinata memutar kepala kembali menatap iba pada Neji yang berdiri dengan wajah pucat menghadapi para tetua dan ayahnya yang memandang Neji dengan tatapan menghakimi. Hinata sebenarnya ingin membantu Neji tapi Hinata tak tahu bagaimana caranya.

"Nee-san. Tubuhku menggigil dan kepala ku sedikit pusing." Bohong Hanabi yang sebenarnya tak sabar melihat kejutan apa yang disiapkan Neji dan Naruto dalam rumah mereka.

"Benarkah?" Hinata menatap khawatir pada Hanabi yang berakting lemah di depan Hinata.

Hinata kembali menatap Neji sesaat sebelum akhirnya melangkah dalam ragu menuju rumahnya bersama Hanabi. Dalam hati Hanabi bersorak senang karena kelembutan hati kakaknya, membuat Hinata gampang dibujuk seperti biasanya.

"Nee-chan, buka pintunya." Pinta Hanabi. Hinata mengangguk setuju. Perlahan namun pasti, pintu masuk rumah utama keluarga Hyuuga Hiashi terbuka dan menciptakan suara berderit.

**oOo oOo oOo**

"OTAJOUBI OMEDETTOU, HINATA!" Teriakan Tenten, Sakura, dan Ino segera menggema hebat tepat saat Hinata menginjakkan kaki di pintu masuk ruang depan rumah utama keluarga Hinata.

Teeet… Teeet… Teeet…

Bunyi terompet ulang tahun yang ditiup Kiba, Sai, Sasuke, dan Naruto tak kalah memekakkan telinga.

"Hah?!" Hinata memekik kaget. Menutup mulutnya yang menganga dengan kedua tangannya.

"Mi-minna," Suara Hinata terdengar bergetar menahan haru.

"Hinata-sama, selamat ulang tahun ke 23." Ucap Tenten penuh semangat.

"Semoga kau selalu diberkati Kami-sama, Hinata." Doa Ino dengan satu kedipan mata.

"Hinata. Selamat ulang tahun." Ucap Shino dengan gaya khasnya.

"Akhirnya kau menyusul umur kita semua, Hinata." Gurau Kiba.

"Guk. Guk. Guk." Akamaru menyalak senang.

"Akamaru bilang kau tak boleh melupakan traktiran untuknya." Terjemahkan Kiba.

"Hahahahahaha." Semua orang bahkan Hanabi tertawa geli mendengar keinginan Akamaru.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Hinata." Sai tersenyum simpul pada Hinata.

"Omedettou, Hinata." Ucap Sasuke dengan wajah datar kerennya.

"A-arigatou, Minna." Hinata tersenyum lembut dengan wajah tersipu menahan haru, membuat wajah Heiress Hyuuga yang sedang memakai kimono merah muda dengan obi ungu besar walau dalam suasana musim dingin itu terlihat menggemaskan.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Nee-san." Hinata menatap haru pada Hanabi yang dalam pikiran Hinata ikut terlibat dalam rencana pesta kejutan untuknya.

"Arigatou, Imouto." Hinata tersenyum hangat pada adik yang sangat disayanginya ini.

"Hey, Hinata. Jangan lupakan ninja satu ini." Hinata memutar kepala menatap Sakura yang mendorong paksa Naruto membelah kerumunan demi mendekatkan Naruto di hadapan Hinata.

"Otanjoubi omedettou, Hinata." Sakura tertawa kecil dan mengitip Hinata dari balik tubuh Naruto.

"Aku membawakanmu hadiah yang sangat kau suka." Godaan Sakura membuat Hinata tersipu malu, sialnya rona merah muda itu menambah pesona Hinata di mata langit kekasihnya.

"Ayo, Naruto. Katakan padanya! Kau lambat sekali!" Desak Kiba.

"Urusai yo!" Bentak Naruto kesal.

"Ah, maaf, Hinata." Naruto tersenyum kikuk menyadari kembali keberadaan Hinata di depannya. Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan merasa sweatdrop melihat sikap manis Naruto pada Hinata.

"Ano, Hinata. Otanjoubi Omedettou." Ucap Naruto kemudian.

"A-arigatou, Naruto-kun." Hinata tersenyum lembut pada Naruto.

Hanabi menggelengkan kepala coklatnya heran. Sikap malu-malu dan kikuk Naruto dan Hinata seperti sepasang remaja yang baru jatuh cinta saja. Dalam hati Hanabi sedikit bersyukur walau Konohamaru tak kalah konyol dengan Naruto, setidaknya cucu Sandaime Hokage itu tak sekikuk Naruto.

"Hey, Hinata! Naruto menyembunyikan sebuah kado untukmu!" Suara Ino berhasil menarik perhatian Hinata.

"Ayo, Naruto! Berikan padanya!" Desak Tenten.

'_Sial! Aku bahkan lupa dimana aku menyimpan kado Hinata.'_ Umpat Naruto dalam hati. Tak terlintas sedikitpun dalam pikirannya jika kado yang dimaksud dua kunoichi di belakangnya adalah cincin Sai yang mereka semua sangka sebagai cincin Naruto untuk melamar Hinata.

Naruto nyengir tak jelas pada Hinata. Ingin berkata jujur jika dia lupa tempat menyimpan kado Hinata, tapi Hinata yang menatapnya penuh harap membuat Naruto tak tega mengecewakan hati kekasih tembemnya itu.

Naruto hanya memiliki waktu yang terbatas karena harus melaksanakan misi dari Rokudaime mengawal Shikamaru menemui Mizukage untuk membahas kerja sama perdagangan dengan Konoha, jadi Naruto tak menaruh perhatian lebih pada bagian penting dari ulang tahun Hinata.

Setelah misi selesai pun, pemuda jabrik ini tak ingin mengulur waktunya lebih lama sekedar untuk makan ataupun untuk mengganti pakaian ANBUnya. Naruto tentu saja merasa tak enak hati pada teman-teman angkatannya karena Naruto sudah terlambat sangat lama sementara teman-temannya sudah hampir menyelesaikan dekorasi kejutan Hinata saat Naruto tiba di rumah Hinata. Naruto memutuskan untuk mengabaikan semua rasa lelah selama perjalanannya kembali ke Konohagukure dan segera ikut menyibukkan diri bersama teman-temannya agar pesta kecil untuk Hinata selesai tepat pada waktunya.

"Eh, baiklah." Jawab Naruto nekat.

"Ehm…" Naruto menggaruk pipi tan-nya kikuk mencari kata yang tepat untuk disampaikannya pada Hinata.

Sakura dan teman ninja mereka yang lain sampai dibuat kesal menunggu kata yang begitu alot diucapkan jinchuuriki kyuubi di depan mereka ini.

"Ano, Hinata. Aku baru saja pulang dari misi." Naruto kembali membuka suara. Semua orang menahan nafas menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Naruto, bahkan Hinata sekalipun.

"Jadi apa kau mau makan ramen denganku? Aku belum makan dan aku lapar sekali, ttebayou!" Naruto tertawa lebar dengan kikuknya.

Gubrak.

Semua teman-teman ninja pemuda jabrik ini tak terkecuali Sasuke terjungkal ke depan dan ke belakang terlalu sweatdrop mendengar ajakan Naruto pada Hinata.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Sakura yang kepalanya terasa panas oleh rasa kesal, menghentakkan kaki keras-keras saat berjalan mendekati Naruto.

Duak.

"BAKA!"

"Ittai!" Naruto berjongkok refleks menerima jitakan Sakura yang begitu keras.

"Naruto-kun!" Pekik Hinata khawatir.

'_Aw! Pasti sakit sekali.'_ Batin Sasuke dalam hati.

'_Aku tak boleh terlalu sering menggoda Sakura.'_ Batin Sai dalam hati.

'_Sakura ternyata sangat menyeramkan.'_ Batin Shino.

"Kaing. Kaing." Akamaru menutup kedua matanya dengan sepasang telinganya.

"Ssst! Jangan berisik, Akamaru. Aku tak ingin kau jadi korban Sakura juga." Desis Kiba.

"Daijobu?" Hinata berniat mengelus benjolan yang tumbuh cepat di kepala jabrik Naruto dengan tangannya yang lembut.

"Bukan itu yang ingin kami dengar, BAKA!" Bentak Sakura, yang berkacak pinggang di depan Naruto, penuh amarah.

"Bukankah kau akan melamar Hinata dengan cincin yang ada di kantong celanamu?!" Sakura sengaja membongkar semua kesalahpahamannya.

"Eh?" Mata amethyst Hinata membulat kaget, terlalu kaget hingga mampu membuat Hinata diam terpaku tak melanjutkan niatnya mengelus benjolan di kepala jabrik Naruto.

Naruto mendelik sama kagetnya dengan Hinata. Naruto segera berdiri cepat menghalangi Sakura mengeluarkan kata-kata asal lagi.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Sakura-chan?!" Pekik Naruto pada Sakura. Naruto khawatir Hinata akan salah paham juga mendengar kalimat asal Sakura. Pasalnya Naruto memang belum menyiapkan apapun untuk melamar gadis dari kalangan ningrat di depannya ini. Sebelum merasa yakin bahwa dirinya sudah pantas menjadi pendamping Hinata, Naruto tak ingin menyinggung sedikitpun tentang rencana melamar Hinata.

"Kau. Ingin. Melamar. Hinata!" Eja Ino dengan sangat jelas. Mata langit Naruto semakin membulat terkejut dengan bala bantuan Ino pada Sakura untuk memojokkannya. Naruto semakin panik karena Hinata mulai menunduk malu dengan wajah memerah padam.

Sasuke menyeringai melihat wajah Naruto yang memerah padam karena rasa panik, malu, gugup, dan entah rasa apa lagi yang bercampur jadi satu dalam hati Naruto. Sai tentu saja hanya menyumbang senyum simpulnya. Kiba menepuk jidatnya sweatdrop melihat kepanikan Naruto. Tenten terkiki geli, sementara Shino hanya diam tak bergerak. Entah ekspresi seperti apa yang disembunyikan oleh pemuda pengendali serangga ini di balik jaket tingginya.

"Huwaaa! Ino! Jangan bilang seperti itu pada Hi…"

"Siapa yang akan melamar Hinata?!" Belum sempat menyelesaikan kepanikannya, suara berat dan penuh tekanan memancing perhatian Naruto dan teman-temannya.

Hinata dan Hanabi memutar tubuh cepat memberi hormat pada para tetua klan Hyuuga yang bergerak maju mendekati Hinata dan Naruto. Hinata kemudian memilih melangkah mundur untuk memberi tempat bagi para tetua klan.

'_Shimatta!'_ Batin Sakura, Ino, Tenten, dan Kiba.

.

.

"Siapa yang mengijinkan kalian mengotori rumah orang lain seperti ini?!" Tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari seorang pun, tetua kedua ikut mengajukan pertanyaan dengan suara bergemuruh menahan kesal melihat keisengan anak-anak muda zaman sekarang.

Kiba dan Shino saling pandang dalam diam, memang sudah terbiasa sebenarnya menghadapi wajah dingin tetua klan sejak mereka menjadi rekan satu tim dengan Hinata. Tapi tatapan mata putih ketua kedua kali ini terlihat sangat menyeramkan. Para kunoichi terkecuali Tenten, bersembunyi di belakang tubuh kekasih mereka yang bergerak maju untuk melindungi pasangannya mengantisipasi segala kemungkinan yang terburuk.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Tetua. Aku yang seenaknya memberi izin pada teman-temanku untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunku." Hinata membuka suara mencoba menghindarkan teman-temannya dari masalah. Tetua pertama dan tetua wanita mendongakkan kepala membaca tulisan "Selamat Ulang Tahun Hinata" yang terpampang begitu jelas di atas dinding di depan mereka.

"Diamlah, Hinata!" Bentak tetua kedua.

"Jangan biasakan dirimu mengakui kesalahan orang lain sebagai kesalahanmu! Kau harus ingat posisimu saat ini!"

Hiashi merentangkan tangan kanannya, menghentikan langkah Neji yang ingin merangsek maju membela adik sepupunya. Bagaimanapun juga Neji merasa ikut andil dalam pesta kejutan Hinata. Neji menatap Hiashi dengan kening berkerut seolah bertanya kenapa Hiashi menghentikannya. Hiashi yang mengerti arti kerutan di kening Neji menggelengkan kepala coklatnya pelan, mencoba memberi pengertian pada Neji untuk memberikan Hinata latihan menghadapi para tetua klan seorang diri.

"Gomenasai." Ucap Hinata dengan suara bergetar, menahan malu di depan Naruto dan teman-temannya atas ketidakberdayaannya saat ini.

Hanabi diam membisu di samping Hinata menyembunyikan niat untuk membantu kakaknya itu menghadapi tetua kedua. Hanabi menyadari jika pembelaannya hanya akan membawa Hinata terlibat dalam suasana yang lebih buruk lagi. Apalagi Hanabi baru saja menyaksikan bagaimana ayahnya berusaha menghentikan langkah Neji membela Hinata.

Gigi Naruto bergemerutuk menahan amarah menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana Hinata dibentak oleh tetua Hyuuga. Seingat Naruto tak sekalipun dia pernah mengeraskan suaranya saat berbicara dengan Hinata, apalagi sampai membentak gadisnya itu, kecuali saat Hinata nekad melawan Pein untuk melindunginya dulu.

"Kalian belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Siapa yang akan melamar calon pemimpin klan Hyuuga?!" Ulang tetua pertama dengan nada yang lebih stabil daripada tetua kedua.

Dengan langkah tegap tanpa keraguan sedikitpun tersirat di mata langitnya, Naruto berjalan mendekati para tetua klan Hyuuga dan mengadu pandang dengan sepasang mata putih tetua pertama di depannya.

"Aku." Semua orang menahan nafas meresapi ketegangan yang tercipta jelas antara Naruto dan para tetua klan.

Sudah kepalang tanggung Naruto memutuskan sekalian saja meneruskan kesalahpahaman melamar Hinata ini. Lagipula melihat kondisi saat ini, jika bukan dirinya, siapa yang akan berani membela dan melindungi Hinata di depan para tetua klan.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto menundukkan sedikit kepala jabriknya tanpa merendahkan diri. Seharusnya Naruto tahu tanpa memperkenalkan diri pun, tak ada shinobi di lima negara besar aliansi shinobi yang tak mengenal Naruto.

"Aku tahu aku bukan anggota klan Hyuuga. Souke. Bunke. Atau apapun itu." Naruto mulai berceloteh tanpa peduli tatapan kesal tetua kedua padanya.

Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Hanabi, dan beberapa anggota bunke perempuan memandang kagum pada keberanian Naruto menghadapi para tetua klan. Namun Hinata berbeda. Wajah gadis berhati lembut ini menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang sangat pada Naruto. Berdoa dalam hati semoga tak akan ada perkelahian antara Naruto dan para tetua. Bukan berarti Hinata meremehkan kekuatan Naruto, hanya saja Hinata tak ingin kekasihnya itu terluka akibat serangan para tetua klan yang tak bisa diabaikan kehebatannya.

"Tapi aku tak bisa begitu saja membiarkanmu membentak seorang gadis seperti itu!" Sindir Naruto pada tetua kedua namun tak melepaskan barang sedetikpun tatapan mata langit Naruto semakin menajam pada mata putih tetua pertama.

"Apalagi dia adalah kekasihku!"

'_Naruto-kun.' _Sekuat tenaga Hinata mencoba menahan air mata harunya mendengar pembelaan Naruto padanya. Apa yang dilakukan Naruto saat ini, bagaimana bisa Hinata tak semakin mencintai jinchuuriki Kurama itu.

"Kau! Pemuda tidak sopan!" Bentak tetua kedua.

Sai dan Sasuke saling melirik dalam diam. Sai kemudian menganggukkan kepala hitamnya pelan pada Sasuke. Memberi tanda bahwa kapanpun satu dari ketiga tetua klan Hyuuga bergerak menyerang, Sai sudah siap membantu Sasuke menangkis serangan. Aura ketegangan benar-benar mengikis seluruh gelak tawa yang baru beberapa menit lalu menghiasi kediaman utama rumah Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Diamlah!" Hanya dengan mengeraskan sedikit suaranya, nyali tetua kedua terlihat ciut. Naruto segera tahu jika tetua pertama pastilah ninja terkuat di klan Hyuuga.

"Hinata adalah penerus klan. Dia harus menjaga darah murninya." Jelas tetua pertama. Naruto bergeming.

"Jika aku tak mengizinkanmu menikahi Hinata, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tantang ketua pertama.

Tanpa terlebih dahulu menjawab pertanyaan tetua pertama, Naruto mengedarkan pandangan mencari keberadan Hinata. Sebuah senyum hangat disungging pemuda jabrik ini mencoba menghapus ketegangan yang begitu jelas tergambar di wajah Hinata, begitu sepasang mata mereka saling bertemu. Naruto kemudian menganggukkan kepala jabrik pendeknya pelan mencoba memberitahu Hinata bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Naruto memutar kepala jabriknya kembali beradu pandang dengan mata putih tetua pertama.

"Aku akan membuatmu menyerah menolakku."

"Bila perlu aku akan menculik Hinata. Sekalipun aku harus menghadapi seluruh anggota klan Hyuuga!" Tantangan Naruto membuat tetua kedua menahan amarah hingga giginya bergemerutuk keras.

"Itu karena aku tak akan pernah menarik kata-kataku." Tegas Naruto.

Detik selanjutnya dan beberapa detik berikutnya tak ada suara yang terdengar dari satu orangpun ninja yang berkumpul di ruang depan rumah utama keluarga Hyuuga Hiashi. Hanya desah nafas menahan ketegangan yang terdengar disana sini.

"Kau putra Yondaime, bukan?" Pertanyaan tetua pertama menghentikan niat Hiashi untuk mengakhiri ketegangan dengan mengalihkan perhatian tetua pertama. Naruto mengerutkan kening bingung karena tiba-tiba tetua pertama melibatkan ayahnya dalam percakapan mereka.

"Ehm, ya. Kau benar, tetua." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepala jabriknya kikuk.

"Jyuuken!"

Semua orang menahan nafas terkejut melihat serangan tiba-tiba tetua pertama yang sebelumnya nampak begitu tenang pada Naruto. Naruto yang terpecah konsetrasinya oleh pertanyaan pengalih tetua pertama, melayang cepat kebelakang dan baru berhenti saat tubuhnya menghantam tembok rumah Hinata sangat keras. Bahkan karena getarannya, kue ulang tahun yang dibeli Naruto untuk Hinata jatuh berantakan dari atas kursi yang kebetulan berada di dekat tempat Naruto menghantam tembok.

"Uhuk." Naruto batuk darah. Serangan dari tetua pertama terlihat begitu lemah tapi ternyata efeknya begitu menyakitkan. Sepertinya Naruto terlalu meremehkan kekuatan tetua pertama.

Tanpa memberi kesempatan Naruto bangun dari rasa kagetnya dan pemulihan kekuatannya, tetua pertama melesat cepat mendekati tempat Naruto duduk terkapar.

Sai dan Sasuke bergerak cepat bahkan sebelum orang-orang di sekitar mereka bereaksi terkejut melihat tetua pertama mulai berlari cepat.

"Sharingan!"

Dengan sharingannya yang aktif, Sasuke berniat menghentikan gerakan tetua pertama. Namun ternyata tetua kedua dan tetua perempuan berdiri menghadap gerakan kedua ninja muda ini untuk mengganggu serangan lanjutan tetua pertama pada Naruto.

Nafas semua orang tercekat melihat pertarungan yang sedari mereka takutkan ini.

'_Sasuke-kun!'_

'_Sai-kun!'_

Sakura dan Ino memekik khawatir dalam hati dan hanya berdiri terpaku di tempat mereka tanpa bisa berbuat banyak.

Mengabaikan semua gangguan di sekitarnya, tetua pertama melayangkan kembali tangannya yang sudah terselimuti cakra bermaksud menghajar Naruto dengan jyuuken atau hakkenya. Namun gerakan telapak tangan tetua pertama berhenti tepat di depan wajah Hinata yang memasang kuda-kuda siap bertarung di depan Naruto yang masih diam tak bergerak.

Tetua pertama yang notabene adalah kakek Hinata dan Hinata, beradu pandang dengan byakugan yang aktif.

"Hinata! Matikan byakuganmu!" Hiashi membentak khawatir.

Hinata bergeming. Mempertahankan posisi siap bertarungnya tanpa sedikitpun menurunkan konsentrasinya. Jika konsentrasinya teralihkan barang sedetik saja, dengan gerakan yang sedikit terhambat oleh Kimononya, Hinata khawatir tetua pertama akan mengalahkannya dengan sangat mudah dan segera menyerang Naruto kembali bahkan sebelum jinchuuriki kyuubi itu memulihkan kekuatannya.

"Kau yakin mampu melawanku?!" Tanya tetua pertama dengan nada berat.

"Aku tidak ingin melawanmu, Ojii-sama." Hinata tak menunjukkan gelagat ketakutan ataupun rasa gugup, yang biasa menghiasi wajah cantiknya dalam keadaan normal, sedikitpun

"Aku hanya ingin melindungi orang yang penting untukku."

**oOo To Be Continue oOo**

Sepertinya Cand udah bales hampir semua review, tapi sepertinya juga belum. Karena bingung dan lebih tepatnya lupa, Cand putusin buat bales lagi aja lewat AN ini.

*Kelebihan semangat ini Cand -_-

**Oppa : **"How's that? I hope you love it ^.*"

**Zombi-san, Ryuzan-san, Yuka-san, Ricardo-san, Hanami-san, Cici-kun, 41-san, Otsuka-san, Devil-san, Nata-san, Munya-san, Urmila-san, Rama-san, Yuli-san, : **"Ini udah Cand buat sequelnya, semoga suka ^^ jangan lupa reviewnya ya "

**Nanase-san : **"Eh, haha. Gomen2. Cand memang masih belum bisa membuat akhir cerita yang pas."

**Dylan-san, Endra-san, : **"Epilog dan sequel apakah sama atau berbeda?"

**Katherine-san : **"Haha, ati-ati kena diabetes loh."

**Rian-san : **"Haha, apakah bagian "saya jadi ketularan suka nyiksa Naruto" maksudnya buat nyindir Cand?"

**Uzu-san : **"Arigatou ne, Uzu-san. Cand juga melting baca reviewnya Uzu-san. Hehe ^^"

**Johari-san : **"Arigatou, Jo-san ^^"

**Urusai-san : **"Niatnya Cand mau bikin angst takut digebukin massa. Hoho."

**Amu-san :** "Terima kasih buat pujiannya, Amu-san. ^^"

**Ziela-san : **"Love you too ^^"

**Gian-kun : **"Haha, dasar reader alay! Tidak dimaafkan sebelum bawain Cand dango Jepang."

**Amai-san : **"Cand ikutan lirik Neji ah. Hehe. Arigatou buat reviewnya ^,^"

**Bunshin-san : **"Hehe, lebih menakutkan lagi kalo akamaru yang memperlakukan Hinata dengan romatis :p"

**Yuki-san :** "Ada ungkapan cinta itu membutakan dan apakah ungkapan Cand singkron dengan reviewnya Yuki-san? Hehe. Gomen. Lagi sedikit error."

**June-san :** "Arigatou, June-san :D"

**Akhyar-san : **"Terima kasih juga menyempatkan waktu untuk mengetik review ^.^"

**Ome-chan :**"Masih kecil gak boleh kebanyakan melting, Ome-chan!"

**Murasaki-san : **"Yosh! Arigatou buat semangatnya ^.^"

**Waluh-san :** "Gimana kalo dilakuin? Jangan sama Cand tapi :p"

**Ikhwan-kun :** "Gak ikhlas ini mujinya -_-"

**Janice-san : **"Authornya suki juga gak? Khekhe :D"

**Guest-san : **"Boleh asal jangan lupakan disclaimer fic ini milik Cand ^,^"

**Chimunk-san :** "Hehe, niatnya sih emang mau buat penasaran reader. Entah jadinya geje seperti ini. Btw, thank for your review ^.^"

**Uzumaki-san : **"Dimaafkan asal ngetik review disini. Hoho *maksa banget Cand!"

**Ran-san :** "Hehe, gak asyik kan kalo gak tahu sendiri ^^"

**Guest-san : **"Arigatou ^.^"

**Naru-san : **"Kyaaa! *ikut jejeritan tak jelas. Yosh! Arigatou, Nara-san *.*"

**Guest-san : **"Eh, haha. Gomen."

**Nami-san : **"Eh, jangan loncat-loncat. Awas jatuh, Nami-san ^.*"

**Hq-san :** "Pernyataan cinta kah ini? Haha L.O.L"

**Uzu-san** : "Wah tidak seperti kerasukan juga, Uzu-san ^^"

**Shiro-san, Guest-san, Rifki-san, Hayati-san, Namina-san, : **"Arigatou _ "

**Fanfiction :** "Thank for your advice, I appreciate that. "

**Poetri-san : **"Hehe, authornya lebih lucu loh, Poetri-san :p"

**Vinara-san : **"Ehm, mungkin karena bukan pair utama di fic ini, Cand jadi gak fokus sama akhir hubungan SasuSaku. Gomen, Vinara-san."

**Akira-san : **"Hehe, gak pa-pa. Terima kasih sudah menyukai fic Cand ^^"

**Rambu-san** : "Kata temen Cand juga judulnya agak sedikit aneh. Entahlah."

**Neko-san : **"Miss you, Neko "

**Lilia-san : **"Antibiotiknya mahal sangat tapi, mau beli? ^^"

**Erryeo-san : **"Ini baru fic nya, Er-san. Authornya lebih manis lagi. Hoho *evilsmirk."

**Alluka-san : **"Salam kenal juga, Alluka-san. Cand sendiri juga newbie kok disini :D"

**Amelon-san : **"Haha. Terima kasih 2x. Cand ketawa sendiri baca review km, Amelon-san ^^"


	2. Tadaima

**BAKTERI CINTA KONOHA**

**Tadaima**

"Matikan byakuganmu, Hinata!" Perintah tetua pertama.

"Apa pemuda itu lebih penting daripada kakekmu sendiri?" Tekan tetua pertama.

"Atau bahkan semua anggota klanmu?"

Raut kebimbangan mulai tergambar jelas di wajah cantik Hinata. Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh tetua pertama jika sebagai calon pemimpin klan seharusnya Hinata mengedapankan kepentingan klan di atas segalanya. Namun bagaimanapun juga Hinata tetap tak bisa mengabaikan keselamatan pemuda yang dicintainya sejak mereka sekolah di akademi ninja itu.

Hinata tanpa sadar menurunkan konsentrasinya, membiarkan tetua pertama hampir saja mendapatkan kesempatan melumpuhkan pergerakan Hinata dengan sebuah jyuuken pada dada kanan atas Hinata.

Mata semua orang yang menyadari gerakan tetua pertama membulat lebar. Pikiran buruk tentang keselamatan Hinata mulai menciptakan ketakutan di hati orang-orang yang menyayangi gadis indigo ini.

Neji tak bisa menahan diri lagi hanya melihat saja adik sepupu yang sangat disayanginya itu membahayakan nyawanya sendiri berhadapan dengan kakek mereka. Tanpa menunggu perintah ataupun izin dari Hyuuga Hiashi, Neji melompat penuh tekat.

"Jyuuken," Desis tetua pertama. Hinata terlalu terlambat untuk menghindar. Yang bisa dilakukan Hinata hanya berdiri diam terkunci oleh rasa terkejutnya.

Slap. Greeep.

Kurang sepersekian detik saja terlambat menghentikan gerakan tangan tetua pertama, mungkin saat ini Hinata sudah jatuh tersungkur atau minimal memuntahkan darah akibat jyuuken tetua pertama.

"Membentaknya saja kau tak ku izinkan. Apalagi untuk melukainya." Naruto menatap garang tetua pertama dengan mata yang sudah berubah warna menjadi kuning dengan lambang negative dan pada bagian samping kedua matanya terhiasi oleh warna merah, menandakan bahwa jinchuuriki kyuubi ini sedang berada dalam sage mode.

Tak seorangpun shinobi yang ada di dalam rumah kediaman Hiashi menyangka jika kediaman Naruto adalah untuk mengumpulkan cakra alam dan bukan karena pingsan akibat jyuuken tetua pertama, bahkan Hinata dan tetua pertama sendiri.

Tap.

Neji dengan mode byakugannya yang aktif mendarat di samping Naruto, ikut melindungi Hinata di balik tubuhnya.

"Naruto-kun."

"Neji Nii-san," Desis Hinata dibalik punggung kedua pemuda di depannya.

'_Anata,'_ Panggil Tenten dalam hati.

Slap. Tap. Tap.

Tetua kedua dan tetua perempuan melepaskan hadangannya pada Sasuke dan Sai, memilih untuk membantu tetua pertama yang salah satu tangannya tergenggam erat oleh Naruto.

"Mundurlah." Perintah tetua pertama segera begitu tetua kedua dan tetua perempuan mendarat di samping kanan dan kirinya.

Tanpa menunggu perintah berikutnya, tetua kedua dan tetua perempuan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Naruto-kun, lepaskan tangan tetua," Pinta Hinata.

"Tidak, sampai dia mematikan byakugannya." Tolak Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja." Bujuk Hinata yang sudah menonaktifkan byakugannya karena merasa aman di bawah perlindungan Naruto dan Neji.

"Di mataku, kau tidak baik-baik saja, Hinata." Tolak Naruto kembali tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke belakang. Naruto tak mau konsentrasinya teralihkan lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Naruto menyadari bahwa kekuatan tetua pertama tak bisa diremehkan setelah merasakan jyuukennya.

Neji tak ingin menyela perdebatan Hinata dan Naruto. Melakukan tugas utamanya untuk melindungi Hinata adalah prioritasnya saat ini.

Tetua pertama mengangkat satu tangannya, membentuk sebuah segel tangan domba yang tak sempurna. Entah apa yang kemudian digumamkannya, yang jelas Neji segera jatuh bersimpuh dan memegangi kepalanya erat-erat.

"Arggh!" Teriak Neji kesakitan.

Detik berikutnya, semua anggota bunke klan Hyuuga meringkuk kesakitan tak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang terjadi pada Neji. Tetua pertama sepertinya sedang menggumamkan mantra hukuman pada semua anggota bunke melalui segel kutukan di kepala mereka.

Mata Hinata dan anggota souke Hyuuga membulat kaget dengan langkah ekstrim yang diambil oleh tetua pertama.

"Neji!" Tenten tak dapat lagi menahan diri untuk tak melompat mendekat dan segera merangkul erat Neji yang mengerang kesakitan.

"Neji! Neji!" Panggilan khawatir Tenten tak mendapatkan tanggapan dari Neji yang berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya.

"Ojii-sama! Aku mohon hentikan!" Pinta Hinata kalut.

Karena kelembutan hatinya walau Hinata juga bisa membaca mantra untuk menghukum anggota bunke yang melanggar peraturan atau melakukan hal-hal yang membahayakan kepentingan klan, tapi tak sekalipun Hinata pernah melakukannya pada anggota klannya.

"Tou-sama. Tidakkah waktunya kau melakukan sesuatu?" Tanya Hanabi ikut merasa panik melihat keadaan Neji dan semua anggota bunke yang mengerang kesakitan di sekitarnya dan Hiashi.

"Biarkan mereka, Hanabi." Putus Hiashi yang berusaha mati-matian menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya di balik wajah datarnya.

"Tetua akan melakukan apapun untuk kepentingan klan." Hanabi menatap Hiashi tak percaya.

"Sasuke. Haruskah kita melakukan sesuatu?" Tanya Sai pada Sasuke yang matanya sudah kembali menghitam seperti sediakala.

"Tidak. Ini masalah klan Hyuuga. Kita tidak punya hak ikut campur di dalamnya." Jawab Sasuke.

"Mundur, Sai!" Perintah Sasuke.

Segera setelah Sai mengangguk setuju, dua pemuda tampan itu melompat mundur kembali berada di dekat Sakura dan Ino yang wajahnya memucat, terjebak oleh atmosfer ketegangan.

"Sial! Kenapa jadinya seperti ini!" Umpat Kiba. Shino yang tak tahu harus menanggapi apa hanya diam tak bersuara.

"Tetua-sama, aku mohon hentikan!" Pekik Tenten kalut. Tetua pertama tak merespons.

Tetua kedua dan tetua perempuan saling memandang dalam diam. Tak menyangka jika tetua pertama sangat serius menanggapi masalah ini. Lagipula melibatkan segel kutukan anggota bunke untuk menekan Hinata itu sedikit keterlaluan.

"Aku mohon hentikan, Ojii-sama." Pinta Hinata yang merangsek maju, tak lagi bisa menahan kekhawatirannya pada seluruh anggota bunke klan Hyuuga yang mengerang kesakitan. Terlebih Neji yang sangat disayanginya.

"Aku akan menuruti apapun perintahmu!" Janji Hinata tanpa berfikir panjang.

Mata kuning Naruto membulat kaget. Kepala jabriknya refleks memutar ke samping, menatap Hinata tak percaya. Hinata sama sepertinya. Mengikuti jalan ninjanya. Itu berarti Hinata akan menepati janji yang sudah diucapkannya.

Mendengar janji Hinata, gerakan bibir tetua pertama terhenti. Semua anggota bunke klan Hyuuga jatuh lemas di tempat mereka masing-masing.

"Huhuhuhu, Neji…" Tenten segera memeluk Neji erat-erat. Air mata ketakutannya membasahi punggung Neji yang bersandar lemas pada tubuh mungilnya.

"Bahkan jika aku memintamu memutuskan hubunganmu dengan siapapun pemuda di luar klan kita?" Tanya tetua pertama penuh tekanan.

Tes. Tes. Tes.

Air mata yang tak mampu ditahan Hinata lagi mulai berjatuhan. Naruto tertegun, tak menyadari sejak kapan Hinata berusaha menahan tangis karena memang mata indigo Hinata sangat susah dilihat perubahannya kecuali dari ekspresi wajah yang digambarkan jelas oleh para pemilik byakugan ini.

"Ha-i," Hinata menangguk patuh.

Tetua pertama menyungging senyum kemenangan. Byakugan segera dinonaktifkannya.

"Kau bisa melepaskan tanganku sekarang." Perintah tetua pertama pada Naruto dengan nada datar.

Naruto tak punya pilihan lain kecuali melepaskan pelan-pelan tangan tetua pertama. Segera setelah tangannya terlepas, tetua pertama berbalik.

"Hinata! Hanabi! Ikut aku ke ruang pertemuan!" Titah ketua pertama yang berjalan dengan diikuti oleh tetua kedua dan tetua perempuan.

Hinata menghapus sisa air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Dia tak boleh terlihat lemah di depan anggota klannya lagi. Hinata juga tak ingin mempermalukan Hiashi di depan ketiga tetua yang sudah meninggalkannya dan para anggota bunke yang masih mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk bangun dan mengikuti langkah tetua pertama menuju ruang pertemuan.

Sebelum mengikuti langkah tetua pertama menuju ruang pertemuan, Hiashi diam beberapa lama memandang Hinata yang sedang menghapus air mata dengan punggung tangannya, dan Naruto yang tak sedikitpun melepaskan pandangannya dari Hinata sekecil apapun gerakan yang dilakukan Hinata.

"Hinata!" Naruto menghentikan langkah Hinata dengan mengcengkram erat pergelangan tangan Hinata.

"Kau tak serius dengan kata-katamu, kan?" Tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Gomenasai, Naruto-kun." Hinata melepas paksa cengkraman tangan Naruto sedikit kasar dan segera meninggalkan Naruto yang menatap punggung Hinata tak percaya.

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu, Hinata?!" Teriak Naruto.

Tanpa menjawab, Hinata mempercepat langkahnya. Jika tak seperti itu, Hinata takut akan kalah dengan perasaannya kemudian berbalik dan mengingkari janjinya pada tetua pertama.

"Grrr…" Bunyi gemerutuk gigi Naruto menahan kesal. Tanpa berfikir dua kali Naruto melompat dan menghadang jalan Hinata.

"Hah?!" Pekik Hinata kaget.

"Kau pasti lupa kita punya jalan ninja yang sama!" Naruto tak ingin terlalu banyak berbasa-basi.

"Kau pikir apa yang aku katakan pada tetua hanya gertakan saja?!" Mata Naruto menajam menantang mata amethyst Hinata, meluapkan semua kekesalannya entah pada siapa.

"Aku tak akan menculikmu untuk melindungi Neji dan anggota klanmu."

"Tapi aku tak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja, Hinata." Tekad Naruto.

Hinata lagi-lagi hanya bisa menahan haru mendengar kata-kata Naruto yang penuh keyakinan tanpa bisa berbuat banyak. Beberapa titik air mata yang terjatuh segera dihapusnya kasar. Hinata tak boleh gegabah dan salah mengambil langkah, lalu memancing kembali kemarahan tetua pertama. Tak apa jika Hinata yang menerima hukuman atau terluka, tapi melibatkan semua anggota bunke klan? Hinata akan segera kalah bahkan sebelum melawan.

"Aku tak akan mempersulit posisimu, Hinata." Urat ketegangan di wajah tan Naruto perlahan tapi pasti mulai berkurang.

"Karena itu biarkan aku ikut ke ruang pertemuan dan bicara sekali lagi pada ayah dan kakekmu."

Hinata tak segera menjawab permintaan Naruto. Perasaannya terasa sulit diuraikan oleh dirinya sendiri. Hinata merasakan perutnya mendadak geli, seperti ada berjuta kupu-kupu beterbangan di dalam sana.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Hinata dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto balik. Tak begitu mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan Hinata yang terlalu singkat.

"Kenapa kau sekeras ini mempertahankanku, Naruto-kun?" Hinata memperjelas pertanyaannya.

Naruto menyungging seringai geli mendengar pertanyaan retoris Hinata. Seharusnya Hinata tahu satu-satunya alasan kuat bagi Naruto sampai melakukan hal sejauh ini adalah karena Naruto sudah memutuskan untuk memilih Hinata dalam hidupnya sejak lama.

"Tentu saja karena aku Uzumaki Naruto." Jawab Naruto tak nyambung.

Detik selanjutnya tanpa ingin memperpanjang perdebatan dengan Hinata, Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata dan memimpin jalan menuju ruang pertemuan klan Hyuuga. Beberapa anggota bunke yang masih tersisa di dalam pintu depan ruang depan rumah utama karena belum dapat mengembalikan kekuatan mereka sepenuhnya, meringis tipis ikut merasakan kebahagiaan Hinata.

Ino dan Sakura saling menatap dengan berbagai ekspresi yang didalamnya.

"Sakura. Aku tak tahu Naruto bisa sekeren ini." Komentar Ino.

"Ya. Hampir saja aku jatuh cinta lagi padanya." Tanggap Sakura tanpa sadar. Sasuke refleks menoleh kaget mendengar gumaman Sakura.

"Kita pulang!" Perintah Sasuke. Terasa sekali nada kesal dalam suaranya.

"Eh?! Bagaimana dengan Naruto?" Tanya Sakura tak kalah terkejut dengan perintah tiba-tiba Sasuke.

"Aku yang akan menguburnya jika dia mati." Jawab Sasuke asal.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun! Kau tak boleh bicara sembarangan!" Protes Sakura dalam langkah cepat menyusul Uchiha Sasuke.

"Dia cemburu?" Tanya Ino pada Sai yang hanya dijawab oleh sebuah senyuman oleh ketua ANBU Konoha itu.

"Haah… Hari liburku yang berharga," Keluh Kiba pada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto dan Hinata, setelah keluar dari rumah utama kini mulai berjalan memutar menuju halaman belakang kediaman Hyuuga. Merasa jalan yang diambil oleh Naruto justru semakin menjauhi ruang pertemuan klan, Hinata memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"A-ano, Naruto-kun." Panggil Hinata pada Naruto yang sudah kembali ke wujud normalnya.

"Apa kau tahu dimana ruang pertemuan klan?" Tanya Hinata ragu.

Naruto berhenti sejenak dan menatap Hinata dengan wajah serius. Atau mungkin wajah seorang pemuda yang sedang berfikir keras.

"Tentu saja…" Jawab Naruto sok misterius.

"Aku tidak tahu, ttebayou!" Hinata hampir saja terjungkal ke belakang terlalu sweatdrop mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Aku hanya mengikuti bau lezat makananan dari arah sini."

Kryuuuk…

Perut Naruto berbunyi sangat keras dan nyaring.

"Aku lapar sekali, Hinata!" Keluh Naruto dengan suara bergetar dan terbata-bata menahan lapar.

"Grrr… _Baka!"_ Komentar Kurama yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan percakapan Hinata dan Naruto dalam posisi tidur santai di dalam kandang..

**oOo oOo oOo**

"Apa Naruto akan baik-baik saja?" Sakura terdengar benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Naruto.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke tak bersemangat.

Sakura mendongakkan kepala meneliti raut wajah Uchiha Sasuke yang jika orang lain melihatnya, yang nampak hanyalah wajah tampan yang datar dengan bibir sedikit mengerucut.

"Sasuke-kun, kau cemburu?" Tebak Sakura begitu tepat sasaran.

"Sasuke! Sakura!" Teriakan seseorang menyelamatkan Sasuke dari pertanyaan Sakura. Sasuke dan Sakura refleks menghentikan langkah dan membalikkan tubuh.

"Oh, Shikamaru." Gumam Sakura.

"Darimana saja kalian?! Apa kalian tahu? Aku harus mengelilingi desa untuk menemukan kalian!" Gerutu Shikamaru.

"Ada apa?!" Tanya Sasuke segera.

"Rokudaime punya misi untuk Sakura dan Naruto." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Apa kalian tahu dimana si jabrik itu? Aku sudah menyerah mencarinya." Keluh Shikamaru kembali.

"Dia sedang meregang nyawa di rumah Hinata." Jawab Sasuke kembali asal. Sepertinya bungsu Uchiha ini diam-diam menaruh dendam pada sahabat kuningnya.

"Hah?" Shikamaru menganga bingung.

"Ittai!" Pekik kecil Sasuke saat Sakura mencubit perutnya gemas.

"Jangan dengarkan Sasuke-kun, Shikamaru."

"Naruto sedang melamar Hinata." Shikamaru menganga semakin lebar mendengar penjelasan Sakura.

"Karena itu sepertinya dia tak bisa menerima misi."

"Apa Sai boleh menggantikannya menjadi rekan misiku?" Tanya Sakura.

'_Duke! Bahkan Naruto berani melamar Hinata!'_ Shikamaru tak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura karena terlalu sibuk dengan jalan pikirannya sendiri.

"Shikamaru!" Panggilan Sakura membuyarkan lamunan Shikamaru.

"Aku tak tahu, Sakura." Jawab Shikamaru segera.

"Ini hari libur Sai. Lagipula minggu-minggu sebelumnya dia sangat sibuk sebagai kepala ANBU."

"Telingaku sampai panas mendengar rengekan Ino." Curhat Shikamaru.

"Ya, jika kau tak keberatan. Lee bisa menemanimu." Tawar Shikamaru.

"Tidak. Boleh." Tegas Sasuke.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura berpura-pura tidak tahu alasan Sasuke melarangnya menjalankan misi bersama Lee.

"Tidak boleh ya tidak boleh!" Sasuke berbalik dan mulai melangkah pergi dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan dalam kantong celananya.

"Lalu dengan siapa aku menjalankan misi?" Sakura berbalik dan segera berlari pelan menyusul Sasuke, meninggalkan Shikamaru berdiri diam di tempatnya.

"Aku akan memerintahkan Chouji untuk menggantikan Naruto." Jawab Sasuke, menundukkan kepala dan menatap tajam emerald Sakura yang berkilat cerah tanpa menghentikan langkah pendeknya.

"Aku tidak mau. Aku akan kelaparan nanti." Tolak Sakura.

"Kau lupa, Sasuke-kun? Makan Chouji banyak sekali."

"Baiklah, Kiba dan Akamaru saja." Sasuke memberi pilihan.

"Tidak mau. Kiba pasti lebih peduli dengan Akamaru daripada aku." Tolak Sakura.

"Shino."

"Shino tidak banyak bicara. Aku bisa mati bosan, Sasuke-kun."

"Kau! Menyebalkan!" Kesal Sasuke.

"Lalu siapa yang akan menjadi rekan misimu?!" Urat kesal Sasuke mulai mengeras.

Shikamaru tertegun memandang Sasuke dan Sakura yang berdebat begitu akrab. Tanpa sadar Shikamaru menyungging sebuah seringai tipis. Bersyukur karena kembalinya Sasuke ke desa nyatanya tak membawa dampak buruk atau penolakan keras dari warga Konoha seperti yang selama ini dia dan teman-temannya takutkan.

"Merepotkan." Shikamaru melompat-lompat di atas atap rumah warga, kembali menuju kantor Hokage.

**oOo oOo oOo**

"Apa yang kau harapkan dengan duduk disini, Naruto?" Tanya tetua pertama dengan tatapan mata putihnya yang bagi Naruto tak terasa menyeramkan seperti sebelumnya.

"Seperti yang kau dengar sebelumnya, Tetua. Aku ingin melamar Hinata." Jawab Naruto tanpa keraguan.

Hinata yang duduk di samping Hiashi menundukkan kepala birunya, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang mulai menjalari pipinya.

"Lalu?" Tanya tetua pertama kembali.

"Ehm, ya. Tentu saja aku harap kau memberiku restu." Jawab Naruto sedikit malu-malu.

Kesan berbahaya dari tetua pertama entah kenapa terasa menguap begitu saja. Sialnya, justru sekarang Naruto mulai tersusupi perasaan gugup.

"Jadi setelah semua yang terjadi, kau masih belum menyerah dan ingin memaksakan kehendakmu?" Tanya tetua pertama. Hinata punya firasat buruk dengan pertanyaan tetua pertama.

Naruto bergeming, kali ini pemuda cepak ini tak tahu harus menjawab apa pertanyaan tetua pertama.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar mendapatkan restumu, tetua?"

Tetua pertama tersenyum tipis penuh rahasia. Tak seorangpun yang tahu arti dibalik senyum tetua yang jarang terlihat itu. Bahkan oleh tetua perempuan.

"Pulanglah." Perintah tetua pertama. Mata langit Naruto membulat terkejut mendengar tetua pertama mengusirnya.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan keras rasa sedih yang menyergap perasaannya.

"Tetua, aku…"

"Pulanglah, Naruto. Kami sudah membuang terlalu banyak waktu." Perintah tetua sekali lagi.

"Tapi…"

"Naruto! Cukup." Sela Hiashi. Naruto memutar kepala kaku menatap Hiashi dengan pandangan tak mengerti.

"Biarkan kami melakukan pertemuan klan." Tegas Hiashi.

Jika saja tak mengingat janjinya pada Hinata untuk tak mempersulit posisi Hinata, Naruto akan bertahan apapun yang terjadi sampai berhasil mendapatkan restu tetua pertama. Naruto bangkit dengan gerakan kikuk. Berdiri dibelakang bantal duduknya.

"Baiklah. Aku permisi." Naruto menundukkan sedikit kepala kuning cepaknya untuk memberi penghormatan pada ketiga tetua klan dan Hiashi.

Naruto sekeras mungkin menahan keinginannya untuk menatap Hinata. Tak ingin wajah sedih Hinata terekam dalam ingatannya. Akhirnya dengan langkah berat dan dibawah pengawasan banyak mata putih, Naruto berjalan keluar dari ruang pertemuan klan.

.

..

"Naruto!" Jika Sai tak tiba-tiba memanggilnya, mungkin Naruto akan terus berjalan dalam keadaan tak sadar.

"Sai? Kau masih disini?" Tanya Naruto dengan tatapan heran.

"Dia tak mau pulang karena mengkhawatirkanmu, Naruto." Jawab Ino mewakili Sai.

Naruto tersenyum simpul mendengar jawaban Ino.

'_Ah, cincin._' Tiba-tiba Naruto ingat cincin Sai yang membuat rumit keadaannya dan Hinata rumit lebih cepat ini.

Detik berikutnya Naruto merogoh kantong celana kanannya yang terasa lebih berat. Mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil hitam dengan dasaran merah dan sebuah cincin bermata sewarna mata laut Ino.

"Ini cincinmu, Sai!" Naruto melempar cincin Sai yang sedikit gelagapan ditangkap oleh Sai yang tak siap menerima lemparan apapun.

'_Eh?'_ Ino terkejut mendengar kata-kata Naruto.

"Tunggu dulu, Naruto."

"Bukankah itu cincinmu untuk melamar Hinata?" Tanya Ino tak mengerti.

"Hahaha." Naruto tertawa renyah.

"Kau yang salah paham sendiri, Ino." Jawab Naruto.

"Cincin itu dibeli Sai untuk melamarmu."

Blush!

Wajah Ino dengan cepat berganti warna semerah buah tomat kesukaan Sasuke. Naruto mendengus geli saat melirik Sai yang jauh lebih merona daripada Ino. Salahkan kulit Sai yang seputih salju itu.

"Kalian seperti remaja belasan tahun saja, ttebayou." Komentar Naruto dalam langkahnya menjauhi pintu gerbang rumah utama klan Hyuuga, meninggalkan Sai dan Ino yang masing mencuri pandang dengan malu-malu satu sama lain.

Bukan berarti Naruto tak setia kawan meninggalkan Sai yang jelas-jelas menungguinya sampai keluar, Naruto hanya merasa sangat tak nyaman terlalu lama berada di kawasan perumahan klan Hyuuga. Apalagi rumah utama tempat gadis indigonya tinggal sampai usianya 23 tahun seperti sat ini. Sesak rasanya dada Naruto jika mengingat kembali bagaimana dia diusir tanpa pembelaan berarti dari sang gadis.

**oOo oOo oOo**

**2 Bulan Kemudian**

"Hoy, Naruto!"

Naruto menghentikan langkah panjangnya menuju kedai ramen Ichiraku dan memutar tubuh mencari keberadaan orang yang meneriakkan namanya dengan penuh semangat.

"Yo," Balas Naruto dengan mengangkat sebelah tangannya tidak terlalu tinggi, membalas sapaan Kiba.

"Kau mau kemana, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Lee yang berjalan berdampingan dengan Kiba dan Akamaru.

"Aku mau makan ramen. Kalian mau ikut?" Tawar Naruto.

"Tidak, Naruto-kun. Aku ada janji dengan Gai-sensei." Tolak Lee sopan.

"Aku juga tidak bisa menemanimu, Naruto." Ucap Kiba tanpa ditanya.

"Hari ini aku lelah sekali. Sasuke sialan itu selalu saja memerintahku melakukan banyak hal!" Keluh Kiba.

"Guk. Guk." Akamaru menyalak setuju.

"Ya, aku tak memaksa kalian berdua sih." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepala cepaknya kikuk. Sedikit kecewa sebenarnya tak mendapat teman makan.

"Ehm, Naruto. Apa kau tahu? Hinata sakit sekarang." Kiba berkata penuh keraguan karena sejak kejadian di rumah Hinata dua bulan lalu, Naruto tak sekalipun pernah menyinggung tentang Hinata di depan teman-temannya. Mereka juga tak pernah lagi terlihat bersama.

"Sakit apa?" Tanya Naruto juga penuh ketidaknyamanan dengan Hinata sebagai topik utama.

"Ehm, entahlah." Kiba mengendikkan bahunya.

"Neji hanya memberitahuku jika Hinata sedang sakit." Jelas Kiba.

"Lalu kapan kau menjenguknya?" Tanya Naruto setelah beberapa lama hanya diam mematung. Kiba menyeringai, memamerkan gigi taringnya mendengar pertanyaan Naruto.

"Mungkin besok sore jika Sasuke tak memperbudakku dan mengambil alih Akamaru dariku." Jawab Kiba panjang lebar.

"Sou ka?" Tanggap Naruto dengan suara berdesis.

"Baiklah, Naruto-kun. Kiba-kun. Akamaru. Aku harus pergi sekarang." Pamit Lee yang kemudian melompat mundur dan mendarat dengan posisi kepala berada dibawah.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Hinata-san jika kau menjenguknya besok, Kiba-kun." Pesan Lee.

"Jaa…" Kali ini Lee benar-benar pergi dengan berjalan terbalik seperti kebiasaannya.

"Apa Hinata terluka, Kiba?" Tanya Naruto.

"Entahlah. Neji tak bilang apapun tentang Hinata yang terluka." Jawab Kiba.

"Jika kau mengkhawatirkannya, kenapa kau tak ikut menjenguknya bersamaku?" Tawar Kiba.

"Kau bisa menyamar sebagai siapapun teman kita." Usul Kiba kemudian.

"Kau lupa? Byakugan bisa mengenali cakra."

"Lagipula aku sudah berjanji tak akan mempersulit keadaannya." Tolak Naruto.

"Seperti bukan kau saja mudah menyerah seperti ini, Naruto." Sindir Kiba.

"Memangnya kau tak merindukan Hinata?" Pancing Kiba kemudian.

Walau cukup lama menunggu jawaban Naruto. Tak satupun kata terucap oleh Naruto.

"Ya, semua terserah kalian." Kiba mengakhiri kesunyian diantara mereka.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Aku harus memberi Akamaru makan malam." Jelas Kiba sembari naik ke atas tubuh Akamaru.

"Oke." Jawab Naruto.

"Ayo, Akamaru!" Perintah Kiba. Akamaru segera berbalik dan berlari dengan penuh semangat.

"Jaa, Naruto…" Kiba mengabaikan satu tangannya dengan posisi memunggungi Naruto.

.

.

"Ini ramenmu, Naruto-kun!" Ayame meletakkan semangkok besar ramen kesukaan Naruto.

"Arigatou, Ayame-Nee," Naruto nyengir, mencoba menyembunyikan kegundahan hatinya dari Ayame dan Paman Teuchi.

"Aku tak pernah melihat Hinata makan ramen denganmu lagi, Naruto-kun."

"Apa kalian bertengkar?" Tanya Ayame penasaran.

"Hahahaha," Naruto tertawa sangat tidak tulus.

"Tidak, Nee-chan. Hinata hanya sedang sibuk berlatih dan melaksanakan misi."

"Lagipula dia bukan penggemar ramen sepertiku." Kilah Naruto.

"Tapi tak mungkin dia tak bisa meluangkan waktunya sebentar untukmu, kan?" Tanya Ayame kembali penuh rasa penasaran.

"Ayame! Pesanan!" Panggilan Paman Teuchi menyelamatkan Naruto.

"Ha'i…." Teriak Ayame membalas panggilan ayahnya.

"Maaf ya, Naruto-kun. Aku tak bisa menemanimu mengobrol." Pamit Ayame.

"Hm," Naruto mengangguk maklum.

Beberapa menit setelah kepergian Ayame, Naruto masih belum menyentuh ramennya. Pertanyaan Ayame membuat ingatannya tentang malam pertama kali dia makan ramen bersama Hinata berputar kembali tanpa izin.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali dengan cepat mencoba menghilangkan semua bayangan yang membuatnya terlihat melankolis. Naruto mengambil satu set sumpit, memisahkan dan menggosoknya beberapa kali dengan gerakan yang dibuat semangat.

"Itadakimasu!" Teriak Naruto keras-keras mencoba membuat suasana ceria untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sluuurp…

Naruto mulai makan ramennya dengan tawa lebar yang terasa janggal. Jika saja satu dari teman-teman rookie melihatnya, mereka akan segera tahu bagaimana Naruto berusaha keras tak terlihat sedih dan kecewa dihadapan orang banyak.

"_Hinata? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"_

"_Na-naruto-kun?"_

"_Hei, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"_

"_A-aku menunggumu."_

"_Menungguku?"_

Percuma. Naruto tetap tak bisa menghentikan ulangan kenangannya bersama dengan Hinata.

"_Siapa namamu gadis cantik?"_

"_Hyuuga Hinata desu."_

"_Jadi, kau seorang Hyuuga?"_

"_Ya, saya putri Hyuuga Hiashi."_

"_Wah, Naruto-kun pintar sekali mencari pacar."_

"_A-aigatou."_

Rasa ramen Naruto entah kenapa terasa semakin hambar.

"_Ehm, Naruto. Apa kau tahu? Hinata sakit sekarang._"

"_Sakit apa?"_

"_Ehm, entahlah."_

"_Neji hanya memberitahuku jika Hinata sedang sakit."_

"_Apa Hinata terluka, Kiba?_"

"_Entahlah. Neji tak bilang apapun tentang Hinata yang terluka." _

"_Jika kau mengkhawatirkannya, kenapa kau tak ikut menjenguknya bersamaku?"_

Naruto menambahkan kecap dalam ramennya.

"_Naruto-kun, kau terluka."_

"_Ittai."_

"_Gomenasai."_

"_Tidak apa, Hinata. Saat latihan aku berbuat ceroboh dan terkena kunai Sasuke. Karena Sakura-chan tak ada, aku tak bisa segera mengobatinya."_

"_Bolehkah aku mencoba mengobatinya, Naruto-kun?"_

Naruto kembali menghentikan makannya, mencari sebutir telur rebus untuk dikupasnya. Bahkan walau banyak hal dilakukannya, ingatan tentang Hinata tak mau berhenti berkelibatan acak dalam pikirannya.

"_Seperti bukan kau saja mudah menyerah seperti ini, Naruto."_

"_Memangnya kau tak merindukan, Hinata?"_

Bruak.

Naruto sepertinya tak sadar sudah menggebrak meja dengan sangat keras. Beberapa orang sampai tersedak ramen yang dikunyahnya karena kaget.

'_Kuso!_ _Tentu saja aku sangat merindukannya!'_

'_Bahkan semua misi itu tak membantuku sama sekali mengobati sakitnya merindukan Hinata!'_

"Ada apa, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Ayame yang segera berlari mendekat dengan wajah khawatir.

Mata langit Naruto membulat kaget baru menyadari kecerobohannya membiarkan emosi menguasai pikirannya.

'_Sial!'_ Umpat Naruto dalam hati.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Ayame memastikan.

"Gomen, Ayame-Nee."

"Tadi ada lalat yang menyebalkan terbang disekitar ramenku." Naruto mengarang cerita.

" Hampir saja aku berhasil membunuhnya yang sedang beristirahat terbang di meja."

"Hahahaha…" Naruto tertawa sangat keras.

"Dasar kau ini! Mengagetkan saja!" Ayame berpura-pura mempercayai kebohongan Naruto.

"Hehe. Gomen." Naruto beranjak dari kursinya.

"Ini uang ramennya, Nee-chan. Aku harus pergi. Ada misi yang harus aku kerjakan."

"Jaa…" Pamit Naruto, segera berlari meninggalkan Ayame tanpa menunggu barang sebentar jawaban Ayame.

Ayame memiringkan sedikit kepala coklatnya. Naruto memang terlihat ceria tapi mengenal bocah kuning itu sejak kecil membuat Ayame dengan mudah menyadari kejanggalan di balik tawa palsu Naruto.

"Aku akan mencaritahu dari Sakura apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto-kun jika dia makan ramen disini." Tekad Ayame.

**oOo oOo oOo**

"Hap!" Neji mengarahkan telapak tangannya yang penuh cakra ke dada Hinata.

"Hiat!" Hinata melompat mundur dengan cepat dan menangkis tangan Neji.

Detik berikutnya Hinata mengarahkan telapak tangannya yang juga terselimuti cakra ke bawah dagu Neji. Neji yang berhasil menangkis serangan Hinata menunduk dan mengarahkan tangannya ke perut Hinata.

"_Jika aku kembali, maukah kau menikah denganku?_" Tiba-tiba kenangan tentang Naruto yang memeluknya erat setelah mengakui perasaannya pada Hinata, sebelum Naruto berangkat berkelana selama 3 tahun, berputar tanpa izin dalam pikiran Hinata.

"Ngggh!" Hinata mengatupkan gigi rapat-rapat saat terpental ke belakang oleh jyuuken Neji.

Neji dan Hanabi membulatkan mata kaget. Serangan yang tak terlalu fatal dari Neji bagaimana bisa mengenai Hinata dengan mudah.

"Hinata-sama, kau tidak apa-apa?" Neji melompat di samping Hinata dan membantu Hinata bangun dengan tatapan khawatir. Pasalnya 1 bulan belakangan ini, Hinata terlihat semakin kurus dan pucat.

"A-aku baik-baik saja, Neji Nii-san." Hinata menerima bantuan Neji untuk berdiri walau harus bersandar sedikit pada tubuh tegap Neji.

"Ayo kita mulai latihan lagi." Ajak Hinata.

"Tidak. Latihan hari ini sudah cukup." Sela Hiashi dengan byakugannya yang masih aktif.

"Neji. Antar adikmu istirahat di kamarnya." Perintah Hyuuga Hiashi yang kemudian berdiri dan segera meninggalkan kedua anak gadisnya dan Neji di dalam ruang latihan.

"Gomenasai, Neji Nii-san." Sesal Hinata.

"Tidak ada yang harus dimaafkan, Hinata-sama." Balas Neji.

"Daijobou, Nee-sama?" Tanya Hanabi yang sudah mendekat pada Neji dan Hinata.

"Un" Hinata menyungging senyum tipis dan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hanabi.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau tak menghindari seranganku, Hinata-sama?" Tanya Neji dengan tatapan bingung dan khawatir.

"Mu-mungkin karena aku lapar, Nii-san." Bohong Hinata.

Hinata tak ingin orang lain tahu yang membuatnya kehilangan konsentrasi adalah bayangan Naruto. Tak ingin pemuda yang dicintainya selama kurang lebih 15 tahun itu dijadikan alasan kelemahan Hinata oleh orang lain.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kau segera makan, Hinata-sama." Neji berpura-pura percaya pada kebohongan Hinata.

"Aku akan meminta Tenten membawakan makananmu ke dalam kamar." Usul Neji.

"Iya, Nii-san." Hinata mengangguk setuju.

"Hanabi-sama, bisakah kau antar Hinata-sama kembali ke kamarnya?" Pinta Neji.

"Baik, Nii-san." Hanabi mengangguk patuh.

"Tidak perlu." Tolak Hinata.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Nii-san." Jelas Hinata.

"Aku bisa kembali ke kamarku sendiri."

Neji dan Hanabi membiarkan saja Hinata berjalan keluar meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk mengawasi punggung Hinata sampai gadis itu benar-benar menghilang dalam jarak pandang mata normal klan Hyuuga.

"Nii-san, aliran cakra Nee-sama terlihat semakin kacau." Adu Hanabi.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hanabi, mendongakkan kepala menatap Neji dengan wajah menahan rasa khawatir.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Hanabi-sama."

"Hinata-sama pasti hanya terlalu lelah berlatih." Neji tersenyum hangat untuk Hanabi. Seolah menenangkan perasaan Hanabi padahal justru hatinya yang tak tenang menyadari aliran cakra Hinata yang entah kenapa kembali kacau seperti 3 tahun silam.

.

..

Blum.

Hinata menutup pintu kamarnya. Berdiri sejenak di depan pintu yang tertutup karena tiba-tiba pandangannya mengabur. Setelah menunggu sedikit lama, Hinata kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjangnya. Hinata duduk tenang di pinggir ranjangnya.

'_Naruto-kun,'_ Panggil Hinata dalam hati.

Hinata memutar kepala birunya, menatap gulungan besar bersampul jingga yang hampir setiap malam menjadi teman tidurnya. Sedikit ragu Hinata mengulurkan tangannya meraih gulungan favoritenya yang dikirim oleh Naruto 1 tahun setelah Naruto pergi berkelana itu.

Sedikit demi sedikit gulungan besar itu terbuka. Mata amethyst Hinata membaca lambat 3 baris kata yang berjajar tidak rapi dan membentuk sebuah kalimat "_Aku merindukanmu, Hinata"_. Hinata tersenyum geli melihat tambahan gambar cengiran lebar yang sudah pasti hasil karya tangan Naruto sendiri karena memang gambarnya tidak sebagus gambar Sai. Hinata kembali menggulung surat Naruto dan meletakkannya rapi disamping fotonya bersama Naruto yang dibuat tepat di malam hari ulang tahun Naruto.

Di dalam foto, Naruto masih memakai pakaian ANBUnya merangkul bahu Hinata dan membuat tanda _peace_ dengan sebuah tawa lebar yang menggambarkan jelas kebahagiaan jinchuuriki kyuubi ini. Hinata sendiri untuk pertama kalinya memakai rok pendek walau atas paksaan Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten. Rok berwarna hijau tua dengan atasan putih tanpa lengan. Bahkan di dalam foto Hinata tak mampu menyembunyi wajah tersipunya membuat foto berdua pertamanya sebagai kekasih Naruto.

"_Kau cantik sekali, Hinata."_

"_Tapi jangan memakai pakaian seperti ini lagi dihadapan laki-laki lain."_

"_Hanya aku yang boleh melihatnya." _Hinata menyungging sebuah senyum tipis mengingat kembali bagaimana wajah tersipu Naruto melayangkan protes atas kecantikan Hinata malam itu.

Hinata mengelus foto Naruto pada bagian tawa lebarnya.

"_Hinata!" _

"_Kau tak serius dengan kata-katamu, kan?" _

"_Gomenasai, Naruto-kun." _

"_Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu, Hinata?!" _

Jika mata Hinata adalah mata normal seperti manusia kebanyakan, mungkin akan dapat terlihat jelas bagaimana mata gadis ini berkaca-kaca menahan air mata.

"_Kau pasti lupa kita punya jalan ninja yang sama_"

"_Kau pikir apa yang aku katakan pada tetua hanya gertakan saja?!" _

"_Aku tak akan menculikmu untuk melindungi Neji dan anggota klanmu."_

"_Tapi aku tak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja, Hinata."s_

"_Aku tak akan mempersulit posisimu, Hinata." _

"_Karena itu biarkan aku ikut ke ruang pertemuan dan bicara sekali lagi pada ayah dan kakekmu."_

Tes. Tes. Tes.

Hinata menghapus titik air mata yang jatuh menimpa bingkai kaca fotonya dan Naruto.

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Apa?"_

"_Kenapa kau sekeras ini mempertahankanku, Naruto-kun?" _

"_Tentu saja karena aku Uzumaki Naruto."_

"Hiks. Hiks. Hiks. Naruto-kun…"

Hinata tak lagi bisa menahan rasa sesak di dadanya karena merindukan Naruto. Rasa rindu yang dirasakannya berkali-kali lipat lebih menyiksa karena sebenarnya Hinata bisa bertemu dengan Naruto kapan saja. Rasa sesak menyadari tak ada pilihan bagi Hinata untuk dapat menjadi istri Naruto seperti yang pernah dijanjikannya pada Naruto 3 tahun lalu.

"Hhhk, hhhk, hhhk," Suara sesegukan Hinata yang mengatupkan erat-erat giginya agar tangisannya tak terdengar keluar kamar. Walau tenggrokannya terasa perih karena harus menahan tangis, Hinata tak bisa menghentikan tangisannya.

Di ruang keluarga, Hiashi menonaktifkan byakugannya. Sudah cukup kesedihan Hinata yang diintipnya diam-diam.

"Haahh…" Hiashi menghela nafas berat.

"Maafkan ayah, Hinata." Gumam Hiashi.

Tanpa Hiashi ketahui, Neji, Hanabi, Ko, dan hampir semua orang yang tinggal di rumah utama ikut mengaktifkan byakugan mereka untuk mengintip Hinata.

Sejak sebulan yang lalu hampir semua anggota klan setiap hari diam-diam mengawasi Hinata jika gadis itu mengunci diri di dalam kamar, berjaga-jaga jika terjadi sesuatu dengan gadis berhati lembut itu karena aliran cakra Hinata yang entah mengapa kembali kacau secara tiba-tiba dan wajah Hinata yang terlihat semakin pucat yang melahirkan kekhawatiran seluruh anggota keluarga Hinata baik souke maupun bunke.

'_Hinata-sama,'_ Ucapan sedih masing-masing orang dalam hati mereka.

**oOo oOo oOo**

**3 Bulan Kemudian**

Sraaak…

Uchiha Sasuke menggeser pintu kamar tamu. Di sudut kamar, kekasihnya, Haruno Sakura, tertidur di atas meja yang penuh dengan daun-daunan dan beraneka ragam tumbuhan yang tak Sasuke kenal. Dengan langkah berat Sasuke berjalan mendekati meja tempat Sakura tertidur.

"Sakura," Sasuke mengguncang bahu Sakura pelan.

"Ini sudah malam, kau tak pulang ke rumahmu?" Tanya Sasuke. Tentu saja Sakura tak akan menjawab karena gadis ini tertidur sangat pulas.

"Sakura." Panggil Sasuke sekali lagi dengan suara beratnya. Tak tega membiarkan Sakura tertidur dengan posisi yang tak nyaman selelah apapun gadis musim seminya itu.

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan. Tak ada pergerakan berarti dari Sakura.

"Baiklah, malam ini kau boleh tidur disini."

Sasuke perlahan mengangkat tubuh lemas Sakura dari atas meja, menyandarkan kepala Sakura pada bahunya sejenak karena Sasuke harus terlebih dahulu menyusupkan tangannya di sela kaki Sakura. Dengan sekali gerakan, Sakura sudah berpindah dalam gendongannya.

"Kau kurus sekali," Komentar Sasuke yang melangkah tanpa merasa terbebani oleh Sakura yang tertidur nyaman dengan menyandarkan kepala di dadanya.

Sasuke membawa Sakura masuk dalam kamar pribadinya. Menidurkan gadis itu pelan di atas ranjangnya. Membenarkan posisi tidur Sakura senyaman yang Sasuke rasakan sebelum meninggalkan Sakura untuk mandi dan mengganti pakaian joninnya.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Tak. Tak. Tak.

Mata Sasuke mulai bergerak sesekali.

Tak. Tak. Tak.

Tak. Tak. Tak.

Tak. Tak. Tak.

"Ngggh… Berisik sekali." Erang Sasuke pelan.

Begitu mata langitnya terbuka, yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah lambang kipas Uchiha yang memenuhi langit-langit kamarnya.

Dengan gerakan lambat, Sasuke memutar kepala ravennya ke samping, tempat Sakura biasa tertidur jika menginap di rumahnya. Namun ternyata yang ditangkap oleh mata elangnya hanyalah bantal Sakura yang sudah bertumpuk rapi.

Sasuke menyibak selimut putihnya. Seingatnya semalam Sasuke tertidur tanpa selimut. Sepertinya Sakura terbangun dan menyelimuti mereka.

Sasuke bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan dengan wajah menahan sedikit kantuk. Tentu saja menuju dapur. Sumber kebisingan yang membuatnya terbangun bahkan di hari liburnya sebagai kepala keamanan desa Konoha.

"Hoooam," Sasuke sengaja menguap lebar dan keras untuk memberitahukan kehadirannya pada Sakura yang terlihat begitu serius membuat sarapan pagi untuk mereka.

Sakura yang mendengar suara kuapan Sasuke, menghentikan segera kesibukannya mengiris wortel dan memutar tubuh dengan menyungging sebuah senyum sumringah.

"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun," Sapa Sakura dibalik senyum manisnya.

"Hn," Jawab Sasuke singkat dan berjalan mendekat di samping Sakura.

'_Ah, tomat,'_ Sasuke refleks mengulurkan tangannya untuk mencomot sebutir tomat merah kecil yang terlihat begitu menggiurkan.

Plok.

Sakura menepuk pelan punggung tangan Sasuke yang terulur.

"Jangan makan sekarang! Nanti saja kalau Naruto sudah datang!" Omel Sakura.

Sasuke mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. 2 bulan belakangan ini Sakura rasanya lebih memperhatikan Naruto daripada dia. Sakura bahkan beberapa kali mengantarkan makanan ke rumah Naruto karena pemuda kuning itu terlalu bersemangat mencari misi hampir setiap hari, seolah tak mengizinkan tubuhnya untuk beristirahat barang sebentar.

"Aku lapar." Rajuk Sasuke masih mempertahankan wajah kesalnya.

"Dikulkas ada roti isi. Aku sudah membelikanmu semalam, Sasuke-kun." Jawab Sakura.

Sasuke mengerucut semakin kesal. Bagaimana mungkin Uchiha tidak makan tomat di pagi hari.

"Apa rotinya isi tomat?" Tanya Sasuke asal, maksudnya ingin menyindir Sakura.

"Hahahahaha," Sakura tertawa lebar mendengar pertanyaan konyol Sasuke.

"Tentu saja tidak ada roti isi tomat kecuali jika klan Uchiha yang menjualnya." Sakura balik menyindir Sasuke.

"Aku benar-benar lapar, Sakura." Rajuk Sasuke. Sakura menghentikan tawanya, menatap wajah tampan Sasuke yang sedang merajuk.

Sakura melangkah maju sedekat mungkin dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang semakin dewasa bertambah semakin tinggi saja. Meninggalkannya jauh dibawah dagu Sasuke.

"Hey, menunduklah, Sasuke-kun." Pinta Sakura.

"Kau mau apa?" Tanya Sasuke berpura-pura tak tahu apa yang sedang Sakura usahakan.

Sakura berjinjit dengan menumpukan tangannya pada dada Sasuke. Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya tinggi-tinggi berusaha meraih bibir Sasuke dengan bibirnya yang dikerucutkan lucu. Hampir saja Sasuke tak bisa menahan tawa geli melihat tingkah Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun… Aku tak bisa menciummu!" Rajuk Sakura ganti.

Sasuke mendengus geli. Bukannya menunduk, semakin meninggikan kepalanya agar tak mudah dijangkau oleh Sakura.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Mata onyx Sasuke tak sedetikpun lepas dari onigiri dan tomat yang sedari tadi diincarnya. Walau terlihat tenang, sebenarnya sedari tadi Sasuke menahan lapar yang sangat.

"Kenapa Naruto lama sekali ya, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura gusar. Akhirnya Sakura berhasil mencuri perhatian Sasuke.

"Mungkin dia tersesat di jalan kehidupan." Jawab Sasuke asal. Sakura mendengus kesal. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Sasuke suka bicara sembarangan.

Ting Tong. Ting Tong.

Mata emerald Sakura membulat cerah mendengar suara bel dari pintu depan rumah Sasuke.

"Jangan makan sebelum aku kembali!" Peringatan Sakura galak.

"Ha'i, Ha'i." Jawab Sasuke malas.

Sakura melangkah cepat ke pintu depan. Begitu sampai dan membuka pintu, seorang pemuda berambut kuning cepak dengan 3 baris kumis di masing-masing pipi tan-nya tertawa lebar padanya.

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan." Sapa Naruto ceria.

"Kenapa lama sekali?!" Sergah Sakura tanpa membalas sapaan Naruto.

"Haha. Maaf, aku tersesat di jalan kehidupan." Sakura memutar bola emeraldnya bosan. Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke dan Naruto mulai meniru alasan Hatake Kakashi jika mereka datang terlambat.

Kryuuuuk…

Perut Naruto berbunyi nyaring. Sakura tertegun sesaat menyadari jika Naruto tak memakai baju bebasnya.

"Kau mau berangkat misi lagi, Naruto?" Tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Ehm, Ya."

"Aku akan mengawal orang kaya dari desa padi melakukan transaksi ke Amegakure." Jawab Naruto.

"Bukankan baru semalam kau pulang dari Komugakure?" Sakura mencoba mengingatkan Naruto. Walau tahu tak mungkin Naruto lupa apa yang baru dikerjakannya kemarin.

"Bisakah kita makan sekarang, Sakura-chan?" Naruto mengalihkan bahasan yang paling tak disukainya.

"Aku hanya punya waktu kurang dari satu jam sebelum berangkat misi." Naruto berjalan masuk melewati Sakura yang masih tak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Melepaskan sandal ninjanya dan meletakkannya rapi di tempat sandal. Naruto tak ingin sandalnya hangus lagi oleh amaterasu Sasuke karena Naruto meletakkan sandalnya sembarangan di lantai.

"Teeemeeee…." Teriak Naruto penuh semangat.

"Hahhh…" Sakura menghela nafas berat. Sasuke dan Naruto pasti akan memulai pertengkaran pagi mereka.

.

.

"Makanlah pelan-pelan." Nasehat Sakura lembut.

"Hahu harus sehera hergi, Hakura-han." (Aku harus segera pergi, Sakura-chan) Jawab Naruto dengan mulut penuh nasi dan kacang merah.

Sementara Naruto makan dengan sangat berantakan, Uchiha Sasuke makan dengan sangat tenang. Satu onigiri dilahapnya dalam beberapa kali gigitan. Entah kenapa melahap onogiri Sasuke jadi ingat ide konyol Sai tentang bakteri cinta dulu. Dimana para kunoichi begitu mudah percaya dan dengan polosnya mencoba menjebak para laki-laki melalui onigiri kepala buatan Hinata.

"Masakanmu semakin enak saja, Sakura-chan." Puji Naruto segera setelah nasi dan kacang merah yang dikunyahnya di telan habis.

"Hountou ka?" Tawa lebar berkembang di wajah Sakura, merasa tersanjung dengan pujian Naruto.

"Tentu saja, ttebayou!" Naruto tertawa renyah.

Sasuke yang baru saja melahap sebutir penuh tomat ukuran kecil, memutar bola matanya bosan melihat sikap Naruto dan Sakura yang masih saja berisik. Tak jauh berbeda dengan saat mereka semua masih genin dulu.

"Aku akan sering-sering membawakanmu masakanku, Naruto." Janji Sakura penuh semangat.

"Hahaha. Tak usah repot-repot, Sakura-chan." Naruto tertawa kikuk, sebenarnya rasa masakan Sakura masih tak banyak berkembang menurut selera Naruto. Naruto memuji hanya sebagai rasa terima kasihnya pada Sakura.

"Tak apa, Naruto. Aku tak merasa direpotkan." Sakura menggeleng semangat.

"Ehmm, ya. Kalau kau memaksa, Sakura-chan." Naruto masih tertawa kikuk. Sasuke mendengus geli menyadari kesulitan Naruto.

Slap. Tap.

Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berkulit pucat mendarat di samping Naruto.

"Sai. Aku tak suka kau masuk rumahku sembarangan." Protes Sasuke.

"Gomen, Sasuke." Balas Sai sangat singkat.

Selanjutnya perhatian Sai tertuju sepenuhnya pada Naruto yang mendongakkan kepala menatapnya.

"Naruto! Hinata masuk rumah sakit!" Ucap Sai penuh tekanan. Mata langit Naruto membulat lebar mendengar informasi yang baru saja di dengarnya.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh, Sai?" Tanya Sakura mewakili Naruto yang masih terjebak dalam keterkejutannya.

"Rokudaime sendiri yang memintaku memberitahu Naruto. Misimu juga dibatalkan dan sudah digantikan oleh ANBU yang lain."

"Naruto, cepatlah ke Rumah Sakit Konoha. Hinata sekarat saat ini." Desak Sai.

"Wakatta." Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

Poft.

Hanya membutuhkan waktu seperduaratus detik bagi Naruto menghilang dari hadapan ketiga rekan timnya.

"Maaf mengganggu sarapan kalian," Sai memasang senyum tipis kegemarannya sebelum mengikuti langkah Naruto menghilang begitu saja dari hadapan Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Sial! Sudah aku bilang jangan keluar masuk rumahku seenaknya!" Gerutu Sasuke.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke segera begitu Sakura beranjak dari meja makan.

"Mengganti pakaianku." Jawab Sakura singkat sebelum berlari cepat menuju kamar tidur Sasuke.

"Hahh…" Sasuke menghela nafas berat.

Detik selanjutnya Sasuke berjalan menyusul Sakura untuk mengganti pakaiannya juga. Otaknya yang cerdas segera memahami maksud Sakura untuk ikut menjenguk Hinata di Rumah Sakit Konoha saat ini juga.

**oOo To Be Continue oOo **

Huuah!

Akhirnya update juga.

Langsung saja ya Cand membalas pesan ^^

**Guest-san : **"Iya, inspirasi penampilan terbaru Naruto dari movie 10 "

**NN-san : **"Haha, iya. Cand sendiri gak sadar kalo jadinya 10kata ^,^"

**Napas-san :** "Arigatou, Napas-san :"D"

**Hq-san :** "Iya, Cand tahu sih. Tapi penampilan mereka tak berubah banyak. Cuma bajunya saja, Hq-san. Dan karena Cand cewek akhirnya Cand jatuh cinta sama penampilan Naruto-kun saja. Hohoho :p"

**Ai-san : **"Arigatou, Ai-san. Ditunggu reviewnya selalu ya."

**Diana-san : **"Haha, nanti endingnya ada familynya NaruHina kok. Ups. Keceplosan :p"

**Hitomi-san : **"Hohoho, gak banget aja. Banget nget nget nget :p"

**Yuan-san :** "Hahaha, iya diusahakan, Yuan-san. Terima kasih doanya ^^"

**Envy-san :** "Hehe, arigatou gozaimasu, Envy-san :D"

**Guest-san : **"Wah apalagi Cand sebagai authornya. Hahaha. Entahlah waktu buat cerita lagi fall in love ama seseorang juga :p"

**Zhane-san :** "Eh, jangan mati dong. Tadaimanya belum selesai loh :p"

**Durara-san : **"Huuuuaaaa, Cand juga terharu baca reviewnya Rara-san ^^ Haha. Gomen ya, gara-gara Cand jadi kena marah bundanya."

**Kojou-san : **"Haha, jangan-jangan Narutonya ketiduran, Kojou-san ^^"

**Author Note** : Cand punya pertanyaan nih buat readers. Menurut reader kalo nanti NaruHina punya anak kembar dan mereka tentu saja akan menjadi bagian souke dan bunke klan Hyuuga, siapa yang lebih pantas jadi kakak? Anak laki-laki ataukah anak perempuan? Karena anak kakak akan menjadi souke Hyuuga seperti Hiashi ayah Hinata dan sang adik akan menjadi bunke Hyuuga seperti Hizashi ayah Neji.


	3. Tadaima 2

**BAKTERI CINTA KONOHA**

**Tadaima**

Poft.

"Huaaah!" Shizune terlonjak kaget oleh kehadiran Naruto yang begitu tiba-tiba di depannya. Hampir saja Shizune menabrak pemuda cepak ini dan menjatuhkan setumpuk kertas di pelukannya.

Beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang disekitar lorong sempat tertarik oleh suara teriakan Shizune, namun kemudian mereka kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya karena ternyata Shizune tak mengalami sesuatu yang gawat.

"Nee-chan. Kebetulan sekali." Naruto tersenyum sumringah.

"Dimana kamar Hinata?" Tanya Naruto tak sabar.

"Kau hampir membuatku mati kaget dan kau bahkan tak menanyakan keadaanku?!" Omel Shizune tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Ah, gomen. Hehe." Naruto menggaruk-garuk belakang kepala cepaknya dengan gerakan kikuk. Tak lupa sebuah cengiran menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Bantu aku membawa semua kertas ini, baru aku akan memberitahumu dimana kamar Hinata." Tawar Shizune.

"Hmm…" Gumam Naruto.

"Baiklah. Serahkan padaku kertas-kertas itu." Sanggup Naruto. Naruto kemudian mengambil alih setumpuk kertas yang berada dalam pelukan Shizune.

"Kemana aku harus membawa semua kertas ini, Nee-chan?" Tanya Naruto. Shizune tersenyum simpul.

"Ayo ikut aku." Shizune melangkah mendahului Naruto.

.

.

"Jadi, kemana saja kau selama ini?" Tanya Shizune setelah beberapa langkah berjalan berdampingan bersama Naruto.

"Aku dirumah." Jawab Naruto.

"Dan mengerjakan misi."

"Lalu darimana kau tahu Hinata masuk rumah sakit?" Tanya Shizune kembali.

"Sai yang memberitahuku." Jawab Naruto. Shizune menghela nafas panjang.

Langkah kaki Shizune dan Naruto yang lambat membuat jarak antara lorong tempat mereka berdua bertemu dan lobi rumah sakit menjadi terasa jauh.

"Sebenarnya Kiba sudah pernah memberitahuku jika Hinata sakit." Cerita Naruto lambat-lambat.

"Lalu apa kau menjenguknya?" Pancing Shizune. Naruto menggeleng lemah.

"Aku sudah berjanji tak akan membawanya terjebak dalam situasi sulit." Naruto memberi alasan.

"Lagipula aku…" Naruto menggantung kalimatnya.

"Jadi, Hinata sakit apa?" Tanya Naruto mencoba membuat Shizune lupa dengan kalimatnya yang masih tergantung.

Shizune harus mendongakkan kepala untuk dapat menyamakan pandangan dengan Naruto yang semakin bertambah tinggi dari 3 tahun yang lalu sebelum Naruto berkelana keluar desa.

"Sebenarnya Hinata tidak sakit," Shizune mulai bercerita.

"Hinata hanya tak sadarkan diri."

"Aliran cakra Hinata entah kenapa kembali kacau."

"Bahkan lebih kacau daripada saat pertama kali dia belajar menjadi seorang Miko."

"Bagaimana bisa?" Potong Naruto yang mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Aku juga tak tahu." Shizune menggeleng pelan.

"Hokage-sama sebenarnya sudah mengirimkan kabar Hinata pada Tsunade-sama."

"Dari balasan surat, Tsunade-sama berpendapat bisa jadi ini karena Hinata terganggu konsentrasinya saat melatih dirinya menyerap cakra alam khusus yang bersuhu dingin." Naruto terlihat begitu meresapi tiap cerita yang didengarnya dari Shizune.

"Mungkin saja konsentrasi Hinata selalu terganggu karena terlalu banyak memikirkanmu, Naruto." Tebakan Shizune sukses membuat wajah tan Naruto sedikit ternoda oleh rona merah tipis.

"Aku sendiri sebenarnya tidak begitu paham apa bedanya cakra alam yang diserap Hinata dengan senjutsu milikmu." Shizune mendekapkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memasang wajah berfikir serius.

"Karena Hinata selalu berlatih seorang diri."

"Tapi aku tahu dari cerita Tsunade-sama jika gulungan tentang Miko di temukan di sekitar lokasi perumahan Uchiha."

"Tsunade-sama sebenarnya pesimis Hinata mampu menguasainya. Tapi ternyata dia bisa."

"Bahkan Tsunade-sama sendiri tak tahu bagaimana Hinata tiba-tiba dapat mengendalikan aliran cakra alam khusus tersebut dalam tubuhnya."

Shizune melirik Naruto. Meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Naruto benar-benar memahami ceritanya.

"Jadi jika kau benar-benar menyayanginya, Naruto."

"Carilah rahasia dibalik kekuatan Miko ini."

"_Karena itu aku tidak takut mati jika itu berarti aku melindungimu, Naruto-kun." _Tanpa sadar Naruto baru saja memejamkan mata langitnya menggali ingatannya tentang keberanian Hinata yang membuatnya menyadari perasaan Hinata.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Shizune khawatir. Raut wajah Naruto terlihat begitu penuh tekanan.

"Tentu saja aku akan melakukannya." Naruto segera menghapus semua beban dari wajahnya.

"Selama aku masih hidup, aku tak akan membiarkan hal buruk terjadi pada Hinata." Shizune tersenyum simpul melihat bagaimana Naruto mencoba menghibur mereka berdua.

"Jangan sok keren begitu." Sindir Shizune.

"Kau lupa apa yang baru saja aku katakan?"

"Besar kemungkinan sebab Hinata seperti ini adalah karenamu." Shizune berhenti melangkah.

"Sekarang kita sudah sampai di lobi."

"Berikan kembali padaku kertas-kertas itu." Shizune kembali mengambil alih setumpuk kertas dari pelukan Naruto.

"Kamar Hinata ada di lorong tempat kita bertemu tadi." Shizune terlihat sedikit kerepotan membawa tumpukan tinggi kertas yang berisi data penyakit aneh di banyak negara yang belum di temukan obatnya.

"Apa?!" Pekik Naruto sweatdrop.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang daritadi, ttebayou!" Protes Naruto.

"Jika aku jujur, kau tidak akan membantuku membawa semua kertas ini." Shizune membela diri.

"Ya. Maksudku, tapi kan aku bisa saja meminta bunshinku membantumu." Sanggah Naruto.

"Owh, aku lupa." Jawab Shizune tanpa nada menyesal sedikitpun.

"Arggh!" Naruto mengacak rambut cepaknya frustasi.

"Sudahlah. Terima kasih, Nee-chan." Naruto berbalik pergi dan berlari kembali ke lorong yang dimaksud Shizune.

"Kamarnya nomor 4, Naruto!" Teriak Shizune.

"Oke!" Naruto terlihat mengacungkan jempolnya walau tak menolehkan kepala kuningnya sedikitpun pada Shizune.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Naruto berdiri diam di depan pintu kamar pasien nomor 4 yang tergantung papan nama Hyuuga Hinata, yang sudah hampir 20 kali lebih dieja Naruto dalam hatinya.

Tangan kanan Naruto yang penuh perban terulur ragu menyentuh kenop pintu kamar pasien Hinata. Ada sedikit rasa takut menggelanyuti hatinya. Bukan takut berhadapan kembali dengan tetua klan atau Hiashi yang mungkin saja saat ini ada di dalam kamar pasien Hinata, tapi Naruto merasa takut jika dia harus melihat wajah atau tubuh Hinata yang kemungkinan besar penuh luka mengingat dengan cakra yang terkendali saja Hinata tak mampu menyembuhkan lukanya sendiri, apalagi dengan aliran cakranya yang sekarang kacau balau.

Kriiieeet…

Naruto akhirnya berhasil meneguhkan hati membuka pintu kamar pasien Hinata lebih lebar. Pandangan aneh orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di lorong membuatnya merasa risih sendiri. Naruto meneguk ludah dengan susah payah sebelum mengambil langkah pertama masuk dalam kamar pasien Hinata yang dipenuhi oleh wangi bunga lavender.

Blum.

Bahkan setelah menutup kembali pintu kamar Hinata, Naruto tak kunjung melangkah lebih jauh dari pintu. Keringat dingin mulai menetes dari keningnya. Jantungnya dirasakan Naruto berdetak diluar normal saat diujung sana, mata langit Naruto berhasil menangkap sosok gadis yang terbaring tenang dan Naruto sangat yakin gadis itu adalah Hinata.

"Hahh…" Naruto menghela nafas berat.

"Sial! Apa yang aku lakukan sih!" Umpat Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Naruto akhirnya nekat melangkah mendekati ranjang Hinata.

Benar saja tebakan Naruto jika gadis yang terbaring di atas ranjang adalah Hinata. Memangnya siapa lagi yang akan berbaring di atas ranjang dikamar pasien yang tergantung nama Hyuuga Hinata di pintu masuknya? Tapi setidaknya saat ini Naruto bisa bernafas lega. Walau tak terusik sedikitpun tidurnya oleh Naruto, setidaknya gadisnya itu terlihat baik-baik saja dari fisiknya.

Hembusan nafas Hinata begitu teratur. Surai biru panjang Hinata dikepang seluruhnya dan dibiarkan tergantung disisi kanan kepala sang gadis, bergerak naik dan turun mengikuti gerakan nafas Hinata. Semua terlihat normal jika saja warna kulit wajah Hinata tak memucat, dan terlihat lebih pucat daripada warna kulit Sai.

"_Karena itu, Hinata. Jangan berlatih diam-diam menjadi Miko dan membahayakan dirimu seorang diri."_

"_Ajari aku semua tentang Miko yang harus aku tahu."_

"_Dan aku akan mengajarimu tentang cakra Kurama, sebanyak apapun yang kau inginkan."_

"_Jangan hanya melindungiku. Biarkan aku juga melindungimu."_

Naruto tersenyum miris mengingat bagaimana dulu dia bersikap sok keren di depan Hinata, yang pada akhirnya tak dapat ditepatinya juga.

"Aku bukan hanya tak mampu melindungimu." Gumam Naruto seorang diri.

"Mungkin benar kata Shizune-Nee, aku yang telah membuatmu seperti ini."

"Maafkan aku, Hinata." Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, membelai lembut pucuk kepala Hinata.

"Sial, dingin sekali tubuhnya!" Naruto mengukur suhu tubuh Hinata dengan menyentuhkan punggung tangannya yang penuh perban di hampir seluruh wajah Hinata. Tangan Naruto bahkan bergerak turun menyentuh leher Hinata.

"Hn? Apa ini?" Gumam Naruto saat tangannya merasakan ada yang mengganjal di leher gadis indigonya ini.

Ternyata sebuah kalung. Kalung berlambang klan Uzumaki. Kalung yang dibeli Naruto sebelum berangkat berkelana 3 tahun lalu.

'_Jadi, dia tak melepasnya sampai sekarang?'_ Batin Naruto dalam hati. Padahal kalungnya saja sudah hilang entah kapan dan dimana, Naruto lupa. Dipandangnya Hinata dengan tatapan tak mengerti, menebak-nebak apa yang sebenarnya disukai Hinata darinya.

Detik selanjutnya, mata langit Naruto terbelalak kaget melihat sebuah luka sabetan benda tajam, yang ditebak Naruto adalah bekas sabetan kunai, yang mengintip dari balik baju Hinata yang tak sengaja terbuka saat Naruto mengeluarkan kalung Hinata. Didorong oleh rasa penasaran yang tinggi, Naruto nekat saja menurunkan baju Hinata lebih rendah lagi.

Blush!

Naruto tahu ini bukan saatnya tersipu malu. Tapi melihat bagian tubuh Hinata yang selalu tersembunyi sedikit banyak membuat wajah Naruto memanas tanpa izin. Apalagi ketika Naruto menyentuh bagian itu selama beberapa belas detik untuk menyembuhkannya dengan cakra kyuubi, entah kenapa tubuhnya jadi ikut memanas.

Tak ingin pikirannya menjadi liar, Naruto memutuskan untuk menutup baju Hinata setelah luka Hinata sembuh total dan selanjutnya menyingkap selimut Hinata. Naruto melarikan mata langitnya pada bagian tubuh Hinata yang lain. Kali ini tangan sang gadis. Memang tak ada lagi luka yang tertangkap mata langit Naruto, bahkan kaki sang gadis yang tak tertutupi pakaianpun terlihat baik-baik saja. Tapi luka yang ditemukannya sebelumnya membuat jantungnya berdesir khawatir.

Tak mendapatkan hasil yang dibayangkan, Naruto kembali membenarkan selimut Hinata.

"Berapa banyak luka yang kau sembunyikan dariku, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto pada Hinata yang tentu saja tak akan menjawabnya.

.

.

Naruto masih mengelus lembut pucuk kepala biru Hinata lambat-lambat. Sepertinya Naruto sedang melamunkan sesuatu karena suara pintu kamar Hinata yang terbuka pelan bahkan tak mampu mengusiknya.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata."

"Aku tak akan lagi menjauhimu."

"Sekarang bangun dan bukalah matamu." Pinta Naruto.

"Apa kau tahu? Aku sangat merindukanmu." Kali ini tangan Naruto membelai lembut pipi Hinata yang nampak tirus dibandingkan dengan terakhir kali Naruto melihatnya.

"Lalu apa kau juga merindukanku, Naruto?" Sepasang mata langit Naruto mendelik kaget mendengar suara berat nan tegas yang sangat dihafalnya.

Naruto menarik cepat. Tangannya yang hampir saja mengelus bibir mungil Hinata pun ditariknya cepat. Dan dengan gerakan cepat pula Naruto bangkit dari duduknya disisi ranjang Hinata untuk berbalik, membalas tatapan tajam mata amethyst laki-laki Hyuuga di depan pintu masuk kamar passion Hinata.

'_Gawat, Sejak kapan dia ada disana, ttebayou?'_ Naruto meneguk ludah dengan susah payah.

"O-ohayou, Ji-san…" Sapa Naruto sedikit gagap.

"Ohayou, Naruto." Balas Hiashi singkat.

"Ikutlah denganku. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Ajak Hiashi tanpa banyak basa-basi. Bahkan tanpa menjenguk Hinata terlebih dahulu.

"Hahh…" Naruto menghela nafas berat.

Naruto melirik sebentar pada Hinata yang masih tetap memejamkan matanya sebelum melangkah pergi menyusul langkah Hiashi yang sudah saja menghilang dari balik pintu kamar pasien Hinata.

Blum.

Setelah menutup pintu kamar pasien Hinata, Naruto memutar kepala kuning cepaknya ke kiri mencari keberadaan Hiashi. Naruto setengah berlari mendekati Hiashi yang duduk tenang di kursi tunggu pasien, mengabaikan beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang disekitarnya, yang entah kenapa dipilih Hiashi jauh dari kamar pasien Hinata.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Oji-san?" Tanya Naruto segera.

"Duduklah." Perintah Hiashi.

Naruto tak membantah, segera diambilnya tempat duduk disamping Hiashi. Namun bahkan setelah 15 menit duduk berdampingan, Hiashi tak juga membuka mulut.

"Maaf, aku bermaksud segera pergi setelah menjenguk Hinata." Naruto mencoba memecah kecanggungan antara dia dan Hiashi.

"Aku tak pernah bisa menjadi seorang ayah yang baik." Naruto mengerutkan keningnya bingung dengan pembuka obrolan yang dilakukan Hiashi.

"Aku terlalu keras mendidik kedua anak perempuanku."

Naruto kini tahu Hiashi sepertinya ingin mengungkapkan isi hati yang selalu disembunyikannya baik-baik dalam hati.

"Saat mereka masih kecil, aku bahkan membuat mereka saling bertarung satu sama lain." Naruto memutuskan untuk menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi dan memberi kesempatan pada Hiashi untuk mengambil alih obrolan mereka.

"Aku selalu menganggap Hinata lemah."

"Melatihnya sangat keras untuk menjadi penerus klan."

"Tapi aku tak pernah peduli bagaimana usahanya berlatih."

"Yang aku pikirkan hanya bagaimana agar Hinata menjadi kunoichi yang tangguh dan kuat."

"Dia kunoichi yang sangat tangguh dan sangat kuat, Hiashi Ji-san." Potong Naruto tanpa diminta. Hiashi bergeming, bahkan menoleh pada Naruto pun tidak.

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku terlalu angkuh untuk memuji putriku sendiri." Balas Hiashi.

"Sekarang melihatnya terbaring seperti itu, membuatku merasa sangat takut."

"Aku sangat takut akan kehilangan Hinata." Hiashi berusaha keras menahan getaran pada suaranya.

"Sudah hampir tiga hari Hinata tak sadarkan diri."

"Dan tubuhnya semakin lama terasa semakin dingin seperti es."

"Jika kita tak menemukan cara untuk menormalkan cakranya, Hinata akan mati beku." Hiashi memutar kepala, menatap Naruto dengan mata amethyst yang kali ini menurut Naruto terasa begitu hangat.

"Aku mohon padamu, Naruto. Selamatkan Hinata." Pinta Hiashi.

"Tolong selamatkan putriku."

Hati Naruto berdesir senang mendengar bagaimana Hiashi tak lagi mampu menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya akan keadaan Hinata. Tapi Naruto tak segera menjawab. Otaknya mulai berfikir keras mempertimbangkan kemungkinan ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatan baginya untuk bisa mendapatkan restu dari Hiashi dan tetua pertama, walau harus memanfaatkan situasi genting.

"Jika aku berhasil menyembuhkannya, bolehkah aku meminta imbalan?" Tawar Naruto. Tatapan mata amethyst Hiashi kembali menajam.

"Apa yag kau inginkan?" Tanya Hiashi dengan suara yang kembali menegas.

"Aku ingin Hinata." Naruto membalas tatapan mata Hiashi dengan keseriusan yang memenuhi sepasang mata langitnya.

"Biarkan aku menikah dengannya, Hiashi Oji-san." Pinta Naruto tanpa merengek.

"Aku akan selalu melindunginya, dan membuatnya bahagia." Janji Naruto.

"Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan?"

"Bagaimana jika aku tak menyetujuinya?" Tanya Hiashi setelah terdiam beberapa lama. Naruto melarikan mata langitnya dari Hiashi. Sedikit kecewa rasanya mendengar pertanyaan balik dari Hiashi.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan tetap menyembuhkannya." Jawab Naruto.

"Bagaimanapun juga aku mencintainya."

Naruto tak menyadari senyum tipis yang disungging Hiashi untuknya.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Sakura mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke dengan kekuatan yang ditingkatkannya dengan sengaja karena kesal.

"Sasuke-kun! Lama sekali!" Teriak Sakura.

"Memangnya berapa lapis pakaian yang harus kau pakai?!" Protes Sakura tak mendapat sedikitpun jawaban dari Sasuke yang sedang mengganti pakaian di dalam kamarnya.

"Sasuke-kun! Apa boleh aku saja yang mengganti pakaianmu?!" Usul Sakura asal.

"Berisik!" Sakura terperanjat kaget saat Sasuke tanpa aba-aba membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Loh? Kenapa pakaianmu masih sama?" Tanya Sakura bingung. Ingatannya yang buruk atau memang Sasuke dari tadi tak mengganti pakaiannya.

"Aku tidak ikut ke rumah sakit." Bibir tipis Sakura segera mengerucut kesal mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Lalu untuk apa aku berdiri di depan kamarmu begitu lama?!" Protes Sakura.

Kruuuuk Kruuuuk Kruuuuk…

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sakura khawatir melihat wajah Sasuke yang memucat. Apalagi mendengar suara perut Sasuke yang berdendang sangat keras.

"Perutku." Keluh Sasuke.

"Aku harus pergi ke toilet." Sasuke kembali ke dalam kamarnya tanpa menutup pintu. Toh Sakura juga bukan orang asing baginya.

"Nggak nyangka Sasuke bisa mulas juga." Komentar Sakura sembari menggelengkan kepala merah mudanya heran.

Sakura masuk dalam kamar Sasuke, membereskan baju yang banyak berserakan di bawah lemari dan ranjang Sasuke.

"Hmmmph!" Sakura mati-matian menahan tawa mendengar suara kentut kecil Sasuke.

"Sakura! Kau di dalam?" Teriak Sasuke. Sepertinya Sasuke ingin memastikan tak ada seorangpun yang mendengar suara kentut yang menurutnya memalukan.

Masih dengan mulut terbekap erat menahan tawa, diam-diam Sakura keluar dari kamar Sasuke dan berjalan cepat menuju manapun ruang di dalam rumah Sasuke untuk dipakainya melepas tawa yang membuat perutnya terasa kaku.

"Hahahahaha," Sakura memutuskan dapur adalah ruang yang tepat karena lokasinya jauh dari kamar Sasuke.

"Hahahahahaha," Sakura harus berkali-kali menyeka setetes air mata di kedua sudut matanya karena tertawa terlalu lepas.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Naruto merubah posisi tidur miringnya menjadi terlentang. Sudah sedari tadi Naruto mencoba mengistirahatkan pikirannya, namun tak kunjung berhasil juga. Padahal jam kecil disamping tempat tidurnya sudah menunjukkan hampir tengah malam. Ingatannya tentang keadaan Hinata membuatnya merasa sangat resah.

Walaupun ingin sesegera mungkin mencari solusi dari kasus Hinata, Naruto tak tahu kemana dan langkah apa yang harus ditempuhnya. Hampir semua orang yang tahu tentang rahasia Miko sudah ditanyainya, tapi hasilnya nihil. Mereka semua tak benar-benar tahu tentang Miko.

Sebenarnya Naruto ingin bertanya pada Sasuke. Tapi tak mungkin. Kasus Hinata bahkan harus disembunyikan rapat-rapat dari Uchiha terakhir itu. Biarlah Naruto akan memintanya bantuan Sakura saat gadis itu nanti tak berada di dekat Sasuke.

"_Jika kita tak menemukan cara untuk menormalkan cakranya, Hinata akan mati beku." _

"_Aku mohon padamu, Naruto. Selamatkan Hinata." _

"_Tolong selamatkan putriku." _

Kini Naruto merubah posisi tidur terlentangnya menjadi tengkurap. Kepala kuningnya menoleh ke samping kiri.

"_Jika aku berhasil menyembuhkannya, bolehkah aku meminta imbalan?" _

"_Apa yag kau inginkan?" _

"_Aku ingin Hinata." _

"_Biarkan aku menikah dengannya, Hiashi Oji-san." _

"_Aku akan selalu melindunginya, dan membuatnya bahagia." _

"_Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan?"_

"_Bagaimana jika aku tak menyetujuinya?" _

"_Tentu saja. Aku akan tetap menyembuhkannya."_

"_Bagaimanapun juga aku mencintainya." _

"Huaaaa!" Naruto dengan wajah memerah malu mengacak rambut cepaknya frustasi.

Bagaimana mungkin dia berani berkata gombal seperti itu di depan Hiashi. Walaupun benar apa yang dikatakannya. Tetap saja Naruto jadi terlihat seperti sosok laki-laki melankolis. Sekarang sudah sangat terlambat untuk mengoreksi pilihan katanya pada Hiashi.

Kryuuuk…

"Aduh, aku lapar…" Keluh Naruto memegangi perutnya.

"Aku lupa aku bahkan belum makan lagi sejak siang, ttebayou." Suara Naruto bergetar menahan lapar.

Naruto bangun dari tidur tengkurapnya dengan malas. Kemudian dengan langkah gontai Naruto bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju dapur, mencari sisa-sisa ramen instan yang mungkin selamat dari sitaan Sakura beberapa hari lalu.

"Ah, ketemu!" Naruto tertawa sumringah berhasil juga menemukan satu bungkus ramen di sela belakang tempat piringnya yang tak seberapa banyak.

Selesai memasak air, memasukkan semua bumbu ke dalam cup ramen yang sudah dituangi air panas, yang perlu Naruto lakukan hanyalah menunggu selama beberapa menit. Menunggu ramen seperti ini entah kenapa tiba-tiba mengingatkan Naruto pada saat Hinata pertama kali memasak ramen dengannya dulu.

"_Ah, airnya sudah mendidih, Hinata." _

"_Ayo, aku akan membantumu. Aku adalah pembuat ramen terenak nomor 2 setelah Paman Teuchi, ttebayou."_

"_Heeey! Jangan kau masukkan bumbunya ke dalam air dulu, Hinata!"_

"Hn?" Naruto mengerutkan kening saat menyadari tulisan kadaluarsa di bungkus ramen.

"Owh bagus. Ini satu-satunya ramen yang aku punya dan sudah kadaluarsa." Gerutu Naruto seorang diri.

"Tak apalah. Aku sudah terlatih makan makanan kadaluarsa." Naruto tak ingin ambil pusing dengan tanggal yang tertera pada bungkus ramennya.

"Akhirnya matang juga." Naruto semakin memperlebar tutup ramennya.

"Itadakimasu…"

"_Heh?! Kenapa dibuang?!"_

"_Eh?" _

"_Susunya sudah basi, Naruto-kun."_

Gerakan Naruto terhenti tiba-tiba saat ingatan tentang percakapan kecil dengan Hinata kembali diingatnya.

"_Ceritakan kalau aku makan banyak dan baik-baik saja. Aku bukan tukang pilih-pilih makanan."_

"_Aku tambahkan miso dan kecap asin di ramenku."_

"_Ah! Tapi aku tak hanya makan ramen."_

Kali ini ingatannya pada Minato mengganggu pikiran Naruto. Jika ayah dan ibunya tahu dia makan ramen kadaluarsa, Naruto yakin keduanya akan sangat kecewa. Naruto menurunkan sumpit berisikan banyak ramen yang hampir saja masuk dalam mulutnya. Selera makannya sudah menghilang sekarang.

"Sial!" Umpat Naruto. Naruto berdiri dengan kesal menenteng ramennya dan membuang begitu saja ramen itu ke tempat sampah.

"Malam-malam seperti ini, mana ada kedai makanan yang buka, ttebayou." Gumam Naruto seorang diri.

"Sepertinya besok kabar kematianku karena kelaparan akan menyebar keseluruh desa," Khayal Naruto berlebihan.

"Ah! Benar juga!" Naruto memukulkan genggaman tangan kanannya di atas telapak tangan kirinya yang terbuka.

"Lebih baik aku ke rumah Sasuke saja." Merasa mendapatkan ide cemerlang, Naruto menghilang ke dalam kamarnya untuk mengambil jaket dan kembali menghilang dibalik asap putih. Tentu saja tujuannya adalah rumah Uchiha Sasuke.

**OOo oOo oOo**

Poft.

Naruto sengaja muncul di pintu masuk rumah Sasuke karena tidak mau mencari gara-gara dengan Sasuke jika sahabatnya itu memergokinya masuk dalam rumahnya menggunakan jurus ninja.

"Kenapa rumah Sasuke sepi sekali, ya?" Gumam Naruto seorang diri. Tentu saja seharusnya sepi. Ini sudah hampir tengah malam dan sepertinya Naruto melupakan itu.

Naruto berjalan tanpa suara menuju dapur Sasuke. Bukan dengan langkah mengendap-endap seperti pencuri, tapi memang Naruto tak merasa berada dalam situasi yang mengharuskannya berbuat gaduh.

"Hahh… tidak ada makanan!" Desah Naruto kecewa saat meja makan Sasuke begitu bersih dari makanan yang biasanya banyak berjajar.

Naruto melanjutkan pencariannya menuju lemari es Sasuke.

"Cih. Dasar orang aneh penggila tomat." Komentar Naruto saat melihat isi lemari es Sasuke hanya dipenuhi oleh tomat dengan berbagai ukuran.

"Apa Sakura-chan menginap disini ya? Aku akan memintanya memasak untukku." Naruto mulai melangkah meninggalkan dapur Sasuke yang mengecewakan menuju kamar yang disediakan Sasuke khusus untuk Sakura di rumahnya.

Tok. Tok.

"Sakura-chan, apa kau ada di dalam?" Bisik Naruto. Tidak ada jawaban dari Sakura.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto mengeraskan suaranya.

"Sial! Sepertinya dia tidak disini." Putus Naruto tanpa membuka pintu kamar Sakura untuk mengintip ke dalam.

Naruto tak ingin mengambil resiko terkena pukulan mematikan Sakura karena nyelonong saja masuk dalam kamar seperti yang pernah dilakukannya dulu. Sialnya saat itu Sakura sedang mengganti bajunya. Untung saja Sasuke sedang dalam jam dinasnya di Kepolisian Konoha, jika tidak mungkin Naruto tinggal nama saja karena hangus terbakar oleh amaterasu Sasuke.

Naruto memutuskan melangkah menuju satu-satunya harapannya saat ini. Kamar Sasuke. Jika pemuda emo itu ada di dalam dan belum terlelap, Naruto bisa meminta Sasuke memasak untuknya. Masakan Sasuke lumayan bisa diandalkan daripada masakannya walau keduanya sama-sama hidup sendirian sejak kecil.

.

.

Melihat pintu kamar Sasuke yang sedikit terbuka, membuat sebuah cengiran rubah tersungging di wajah berkumis Naruto. Setidaknya harapannya mendapatkan makanan malam akhirnya terwujud juga. Walau hanya semangkok sup tomat tak jadi masalah.

"Masih sakit, Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya lebih jauh saat mendengar suara Sakura dari balik kamar Sasuke yang hanya diterangi cahaya redup lampu malam.

"Sedikit." Jawab Sasuke dari balik selimutnya dalam posisi tidur miring membelakangi Sakura.

"Apa kau sakit karena masakanku?" Tanya Sakura khawatir. Takut Sasuke tak mau memakan masakannya lagi.

"Tidak. Semalam aku makan ramen yang kau sita dari Naruto." Jawab Sasuke.

"Heh? Kenapa dimakan?" Tanya Sakura terkejut.

"Semua ramen itu sudah kadaluarsa. Karena itu aku menyitanya dari rumah Naruto." Jelas Sakura.

'_Hahh… Sial!'_

'_Lalu kenapa kau sembunyikan dirumahku?!'_ Umpat Sasuke dalam hati.

"Maaf ya, Sasuke-kun. Aku lupa membuangnya." Sesal Sakura yang tak mendapat tanggapan dari Sasuke.

Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok samping pintu kamar Sasuke, menikmati percakapan antara Sakura dan Sasuke saat mereka sedang berdua saja.

"Tadi Ino datang." Cerita Sakur, mencoba mengalihkan kekesalan Sasuke.

"Dia bilang Hokage-sama memberikan misi pada kami untuk mencari tanaman obat."

"Kami akan berangkat besok pagi." Sakura diam menunggu tanggapan dari Sasuke.

"Kau sudah tidur, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura yang tak kunjung mendapatkan sebuah tanggapan dari Sasuke. Sasuke memang sedang berpura-pura tidur. Jika tidak, Sakura tak akan segera pulang dan beristirahat.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik aku pulang." Pamit Sakura saat Sasuke masih tak juga memberi tanggapan.

Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Sakura mengecek suhu tubuh Sasuke dengan telapak tangannya terlebih dahulu. Merasa kening Sasuke sedikit dingin, Sakura merapatkan selimut Sasuke.

"Jangan khawatir. Setelah minum obat tadi, besok pagi pasti perutmu tidak akan mulas lagi." Sakura menepuk lembut pundak Sasuke beberapa kali.

Perlakuan lembut Sakura justru membuat Sasuke menahan keras gemerutuk giginya. Gadis ini selalu saja membuat Sasuke mengingat kasih sayang Mikoto yang selama ini berusaha dilupakannya. Itulah kenapa bahkan sampai sekarangpun Sasuke selalu menganggap Sakura menyebalkan.

"Aku akan kemari sebelum berangkat misi bersama Ino." Janji Sakura.

"Oyasumi, Sasuke-kun." Sakura mengecup pelan kening kiri Sasuke yang tak tersembunyi oleh juntaian rambut ravennya.

"Eh?" Sakura terlonjak kaget karena saat berbalik pergi, tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dengan mencengkram erat pergelangan tangannya.

"Loh? Kau belum tidur, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" Sakura bingung kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke terlihat marah. Seingat Sakura, Sasuke hampir tidak pernah lagi menggeram marah padanya seperti sekarang setelah perang dunia berakhir.

"Maaf, mungkin aku lupa." Dengan lembut Sakura menjawab. Sakura memutuskan untuk duduk kembali di tepi ranjang Sasuke seperti sebelumnya. Sakura ingin mencari tahu kenapa kekasihnya itu marah tanpa sebab padanya.

"Bisakah kau ulang pertanyaanmu yang belum aku jawab?" Pinta Sakura.

Sasuke tak segera menjawab. Yang dilakukannya hanyalah memandang tajam emerald Sakura.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke terlihat begitu berat mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Kenapa kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura tertegun mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Seingat Sakura, Sasuke tidak pernah sekalipun menanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu padanya. Tapi mungkin juga Sakura yang benar-benar lupa.

Tentu saja Sakura tidak akan ingat, karena selama ini Sasuke selalu menanyakannya saat gadis musim seminya itu sedang tertidur lelap disampingnya.

"Haruskah aku menjawabnya?" Sakura membalas pertanyaan Sasuke dengan sebuah pertanyaan juga. Sasuke seolah mengatakan iya dari tatapan mata onyx tajamnya.

"Hahh…" Sakura menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku tak tahu, Sasuke-kun." Sakura menggeleng lemah.

"Aku pernah berfikir aku punya banyak alasan kenapa aku mencintaimu." Sakura memberanikan diri untuk menguraikan perasaannya. Sangat kecil kemungkinan dia mendapatkan kesempatan seperti ini lagi. Memberitahu Sasuke semua yang dipikirkan dan dirasakannya.

"Tapi ketika semua alasan itu tak lagi bisa aku jadikan alasan, ternyata aku masih tetap mencintaimu."

"Kau selalu begitu keras berusaha mendorongnya keluar dari kehidupanmu,"

"berkali-kali kau hampir membunuhku,"

"bahkan kau melukai perasaanku terus-menerus,"

Walau hatinya terasa perih harus kembali mengingat masa lalunya yang menyesakkan, tapi Sakura sudah berjanji tak akan menjadi gadis yang cengeng di depan Sasuke lagi.

"Saat itulah seharusnya aku benar-benar kehilangan alasan untuk mencintaimu." Sakura membalas tatapan tajam Sasuke dengan wajah serius.

"Jadi jika kau bertanya kenapa aku mencintaimu?"

"Itu hanya karena aku mencintaimu."

Naruto mendongakkan kepala kuning cepaknya. Sepertinya apa yang dipikirkan oleh Jinchuuriki kyuubi ini sama dengan apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Sakura.

Mata onyx Sasuke membulat lebar. Jawaban Sakura membuat emosinya kembali tak normal.

"Kau!" Mata emerald Sakura membulat lebar saat mata onyx Sasuke tiba-tiba saja berubah menyala merah dan berhiaskan 3 tomoe yang berjajar rapi. Mata yang sebenarnya sangat ditakuti Sakura.

"Jangan pernah meninggalkanku!" Pinta Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum tipis. Perlahan dilepaskannya cengkraman tangan Sasuke pada pergelangannya.

Sakura kemudian membawa tubuh kekar Sasuke bersandar nyaman ke dalam pelukannya. Atau mungkin Sakura yang bersandar nyaman pada tubuh kekar Sasuke.

"Bahkan saat kau memintanya, apa aku pernah meninggalkanmu?" Tanya Sakura. Sasuke bergeming.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku akan selalu ada disisimu." Sakura semakin menyamankan pelukannya saat Sasuke dirasakannya juga balas memeluknya. Mata sharingan Sasuke sudah kembali berubah menjadi mata onyx normalnya.

"Sasuke-kun," Panggil Sakura setelah mereka berdua saling berpelukan untuk beberapa lama.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke yang sudah kembali tenang.

"Berjanjilah jangan pernah menatap anak-anak kita dengan mata sharinganmu." Pinta Sakura.

Blush!

Tanpa Sakura tahu, wajah Uchiha Sasuke memerah padam.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Naruto tersenyum penuh arti. Bersyukur dalam hati untuk semua yang terjadi. Bersyukur karena Sasuke mau menerima ajakannya kembali ke Konoha, dan mau mencoba membuka hatinya untuk Sakura. Bersyukur Sasuke akhirnya mendapatkan kebahagiaan cinta yang sama dengan yang didapatkannya dari Hinata.

Tak ingin kehadirannya mengganggu Sasuke dan Sakura, Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah Sasuke. Kali ini Naruto tahu dimana dia bisa mendapatkan banyak makanan gratis. Kamar pasien Hinata.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Krauk. Krauk. Krauk.

Suara kunyahan renyah Naruto mengisi keheningan di kamar pasien Hinata. Sudah hampir 3 buah apel dihabiskan oleh Naruto dengan tak henti menatap wajah damai Hinata.

"_Kenapa?" _

"_Kenapa kau mencintaiku?"_

'_Ya. Kenapa kau mencintaiku, Hinata?'_ Tanya Naruto dalam hati.

"_Haruskah aku menjawabnya?" _

'_Apa kau juga akan menjawabnya seperti Sakura-chan?'_

Krauk. Krauk. Krauk.

Naruto sekarang lambat-lambat mengunyah buah pearnya.

"_Jadi jika kau bertanya kenapa aku mencintaimu?"_

"_Itu hanya karena aku mencintaimu."_

"Hahh…" Naruto menghela nafas berat.

Naruto meraih tangan Hinata dan menggenggam erat tangan yang terasa sangat dingin itu. Tak lama kemudian, Naruto membimbing tangan Hinata untuk dijadikannya tempat bersandar kepala kuning cepaknya yang berdenyut-denyut.

'_Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membangunkanmu, Hinata?'_ Tanya Naruto frustasi dalam hati.

.

.

'_Gaki!'_

Mata langit Naruto terbuka cepat. Tiba-tiba saja dia sudah berada di alam bawah sadarnya dan tertidur di atas tubuh Kurama.

'_Kurama?!'_

'_Apa aku tertidur? Bagaimana aku bisa ada disini, ttebayou?'_ Tanya Naruto bingung.

'_Aku yang membawamu kemari.'_ Jawab Kurama.

'_Kau terlihat sangat menggelikan dengan wajah galaumu itu.'_ Sindir Kurama kemudian.

'_Urusai!'_ Pekik Naruto.

Naruto kembali berbaring di atas tubuh Kurama yang lembut karena penuh dengan bulu orangenya.

'_Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Kurama?'_ Tanya Naruto setelah diam berfikir beberapa saat.

'_Aku tak suka melihatnya tertidur seperti itu.'_ Naruto menghela nafas berat.

'_Kau ini bodoh, ya?'_ Tanggapan Kurama membuat urat kesal Naruto mengeras. Bukan membantu menemukan solusi, yang Kurama lakukan sejak tadi hanya mengatainya. Andai saja Naruto punya Minato dan Kushina untuk ditanyai, pasti akan lebih baik.

'_Seharusnya kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan sekarang dan selanjutnya.'_

'_Bukankah Hinata pernah menceritakannya padamu?'_ Kurama memojokkan Naruto.

'_Uhm, baiklah. Aku memang pelupa.'_ Naruto mencoba membela diri.

'_Tapi untuk yang satu ini aku benar-benar tidak ingat_.' Naruto bangkit dari posisi tertidurnya dan duduk bersila di atas punggung Kurama.

'_Bodoh!'_ Lagi-lagi Kurama membuat urat kesal Naruto mengeras. Bibir anak tunggal Yondaime Hokage ini mengerucut kesal.

'_Ingat-ingatlah apa yang pernah diceritakan gadis itu setelah kalian pulang dari kedai ramen.'_ Kurama memberikan Naruto sebuah petunjuk walau Kurama tak yakin Naruto mengerti maksudnya.

.

.

'_Hmm…'_ Naruto masih saja belum mengerti maksud Kurama.

Seingat Naruto walau tak sering, dia dan Hinata pernah beberapa kali makan bersama di kedai ramen Paman Teuchi. Bagaimana bisa Kurama berharap Naruto mengingat semua percakapan mereka?

'_Tunggu dulu.'_

Saat-saat terakhir Naruto hampir menyerah, tiba-tiba Naruto merasa tahu bagian mana yang Kurama maksudkan.

'_Jika aku tidak salah ingat, Hinata bilang cara kerja jutsunya adalah menjaga keseimbangan suhu cakra dalam tubuhnya.'_ Naruto memutar kepala menatap leher Kurama yang penuh bulu.

'_Dia bilang dia menyadarinya setelah kepergianku dari desa.'_

'_Apakah itu yang kau maksud, Kurama?' _Tanya Naruto penuh semangat.

'_Yo.'_ Jawab Kurama singkat.

'_Tapi aku masih tidak mengerti bagaimana ceritanya itu memberiku petunjuk bagaimana aku bisa menyembuhkannya.'_ Naruto memiringkan kepala kuningnya bingung.

'_Grrrr!'_ Ucapan Naruto membuat Kurama menggeram kesal. Bagaimana bisa Kurama memiliki Jinchuuriki selamban Naruto.

'_Bodoh!'_ Naruto terjungkal dan jatuh berguling-guling ke bagian belakang tubuh Kurama saat Kurama tiba-tiba menegakkan tubuh bagian depannya tanpa peringatan.

'_Bukankah Hinata pernah bilang jika dia membutuhkan cakraku sebagai penyeimbang kekuatan hasil serapannya dari alam?!'_ Teriakan Kurama menggema di seluruh kandangnya. Gigi taring Kurama terlihat sangat menyeramkan saking kesalnya akan kelambatan otak Naruto.

'_Lalu apa maksudnya itu, ttebayou?'_ Tanya Naruto yang tak bergerak dari posisi nunggingnya di atas tubuh belakang dekat ekor kyuubi.

'_Pikir, Naruto! Kapan Hinata pernah menyerap cakraku sebelum kau berkelana keluar desa!'_ Kurama memberi petunjuk yang sangat jelas pada Naruto.

'_Hmmm…' _Naruto terlihat berfikir.

'_Ah! Aku tahu!'_ Naruto tertawa lebar merasa memahami petunjuk yang diberikan Kurama.

'_Saat perang dunia, bukan? Aku pernah membagi banyak cakramu padanya dan yang lain.'_ Tanya Naruto memastikan.

'_Grrrr…'_ Kurama kembali menggeram kesal.

'_Terserah kau saja lah.'_ Kurama yang sudah menyerah membimbing Naruto memilih untuk kembali tidur dan menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kedua kaki depannya yang ditekuk.

'_Hey, Kurama! Jangan tidur! Bantu aku!'_ Naruto memutar arah dan mulai merangkak mendekati leher Kurama.

'_Kurama! Kurama!'_ Bujuk Naruto yang menarik sedikit daging di daerah leher Kurama. Sia-sia saja. Kurama masih terlalu kesal kembali menanggapi Naruto.

'_Cih. Kau ini suka ngambek seperti Shino.'_ Komentar Naruto.

Naruto kembali berbaring di atas leher Kurama, yang bergerak naik turun beraturan karena gerakan nafas Kurama, kali ini dalam posisi terlentang. Cukup lama Naruto menerawang dan mencoba menyerapi cerita Hinata. Setidaknya Kurama membantunya memahami bagian mana yang penting untuk kasus Hinata ini.

'_Hinata bilang jika setelah menyembuhkan lukaku, tubuhnya menyimpan cakra alam yang bersuhu dingin terlalu banyak..'_ Naruto bergumam seorang diri. Walau diam sebenarnya kyuubi tetap setia mendengarkan gumaman Naruto.

'_Ah, mungkin itu sebabnya cakranya terasa dingin. Padahal cakra Sakura-chan dan ninja medis yang lain rasanya hangat.'_ Naruto menanggapi sendiri tebakannya.

'_Lalu, Hinata bilang dia bisa menyeimbangkan cakranya saat cakramu masuk dalam tubuhnya.'_

'_Hinata bilang karena dia tak perlu mengobatiku lagi saat aku berkelana, dia hanya perlu menyeimbangkan cakra alam yang bersuhu dingin itu dan cakramu yang panas dalam tubuhnya.' _Naruto masih terus berusaha menganalisa situasi.

'_Hinata juga bilang jika dia tak mampu menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri karena dia harus menyimpan cakramu dalam waktu lama tanpa bisa memanfaatkannya entah kenapa.'_

'_Berbanding terbalik denganku, ya.'_ Komentar Naruto sendiri.

'_Hey! Aku hebat sekali bisa mengingat hampir semua ucapannya.'_ Kyuubi harus mati-matian menahan geraman sweatdropnya mendengar kenarsisan Naruto yang menurutnya tak penting.

'_Tunggu dulu, Kurama!'_

'_Kau bilang Hinata pernah menyerap cakraku sebelum aku pergi berkelana keluar desa?' _ Naruto duduk tegak tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu.

'_Dia menyerap berarti bukan aku yang memberikannya.'_

'_Ah! Aku tahu! Dia menyerapnya saat kita berciuman!'_

Slap. Tap.

Naruto melompat turun dari leher Naruto.

'_Kurama! Terima kasih.'_ Naruto memeluk hidung kyuubi.

'_Maaf aku harus meminta cakramu lagi.'_ Naruto kemudian mencium hidung hitam kyuubi dengan penuh sayang sebelum berlari keluar dari kandang kyuubi.

Tanpa disadari Naruto yang telah berlari keluar dari kandang, kyuubi membuka sebelah matanya untuk mengawasi punggung Naruto yang semakin mengecil. Kurama menyeringai sedikit sebelum kembali memejamkan mata dan kembali menikmati waktu bersantainya.

.

.

Mata langit Naruto terbuka lebar begitu kembali pada alam sadarnya. Ternyata Naruto tertidur dengan bersandarkan pada tangan Hinata yang digenggam erat oleh kedua tangan kekarnya. Naruto meletakkan kembali tangan Hinata disamping tubuh sang gadis pelan.

"Tak disangka ternyata cara untuk membuatmu bangun begitu menyenangkan Hinata." Naruto menyeringai sedikit mesum.

Tak ingin membuang banyak waktu lagi, Naruto ingin menguji deduksi yang dibuatnya bersama Kurama.

Naruto mengubah posisi duduknya dari kursi di samping ranjang Hinata, menjadi duduk disamping tubuh bagian tengah Hinata. Naruto membelai lembut surai panjang gelap Hinata yang terkepang rapi dan disandarkan disamping kanan kepala sang gadis, sebelum mulai membunuh jarak antara keduanya.

"Persiapkan dirimu untuk menjadi istriku, Hinata." Bisik Naruto sebelum benar-benar menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir mungil Hinata.

Di pengujung malam yang dingin, Naruto mulai berbagi cakra kyuubi dengan Hinata. Membiarkan gadis itu menyerapnya sampai batas yang dibutuhkan gadis indigonya untuk menormalkan kembali aliran cakra dalam tubuhnya.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Seorang laki-laki tua bermata putih menatap diam tulisan nama Hyuuga Hinata yang tergantung di kamar pasien nomor 4 Rumah Sakit Konoha.

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku dari awal, Hiashi?!" Tanya tetua pertama dengan nada kecewa.

"Maaf, Tetua. Aku tak ingin mengganggu konsentrasimu menghadiri pertemuan penting di Komugakure." Jawab Hiashi. Tetua pertama bergeming.

Pertemuan dengan Raikage memang penting. Tapi Hinata juga tak kalah penting. Seberapapun kerasnya tetua pertama mendidik Hinata dan Hanabi, dua gadis itu tetap cucu kandung yang sangat disayanginya.

"Tetua, bagaimana jika kita masuk ke dalam?" Usul Hiashi.

"Seburuk apapun keadaan Hinata, akan lebih baik jika kau melihatnya selagi dapat." Kata Hiashi pesimis. Mata amethyst Hanabi terasa panas mendengar kata-kata Hiashi. Seolah ayahnya itu siap melepas kakak perempuannya saat ini juga.

'_Hiashi-sama.'_ Gumam Neji dalam hati. Walau terlihat biasa saja, Neji yakin sebenarnya dalam hati Hiashi merasakan kesedihan yang sangat sejak hari pertama Hinata tak kunjung sadarkan diri.

Beberapa anggota bunke lain yang ikut menjenguk Hinata saling berbisik menyesali apa yang baru saja mereka dengan dari Hiashi.

"Baiklah." Setuju tetua pertama dengan berat hati.

Kriieeet….

Pintu kamar pasien Hinata terbuka sangat pelan karena memang tetua pertama tak ingin cepat-cepat melihat keadaan cucunya yang terbaring tak berdaya di tempat tidur. Cahaya mentari pagi Konoha terlihat memenuhi seluruh kamar pasien Hinata, membuat banyak pasang mata amethyst silau olehnya.

Nafas klan pemilik byakugan ini tercekat ditenggorokan masing-masing saat sebuah pemandangan mencengangkan tersaji di depan mereka semua.

Hinata tak terbaring lemah seperti yang dibayangkan. Sebaliknya, gadis indigo itu terlihat sangat sehat. Bahkan gadis itu sekarang sedang tertawa kecil karena mendengarkan cerita penuh semangat pemuda kuning cepak yang duduk di sebuah kursi di samping kiri ranjangnya. Tawa yang bahkan orang butapun tahu adalah gambaran kebahagiaan sang gadis.

"Hinata," Panggil Hiashi penuh ketidakpercayaan.

Hinata dan Naruto menoleh bersamaan. Terkejut karena ketidaksadaran mereka akan kehadiran banyak anggota bunke klan Hyuuga, dan beberapa anggota Souke klan, di dalam kamar pasien Hinata.

"Tou-sama," Balas Hinata.

Jika saja Hiashi tak menjenguk Hinata berkali-kali, Hiashi tak akan percaya jika orang mengatakan padanya bahwa anak gadisnya itu sebelumnya tak sadarkan diri selama 3 hari.

"Byakugan." Desis hampir setiap anggota klan, terkecuali Hiashi dan tetua pertama, hampir bersamaan.

"Nee-sama!" Segera setelah mematikan byakugannya, dan melihat aliran cakra Hinata yang mengalir sangat normal, Hanabi berlari menerobos Hiashi dan tetua pertama mendekati ranjang Hinata.

"Yokatta, Nee-sama… Hiks. Hiks. Hiks." Hanabi tak lagi mampu menahan air mata bahagianya.

"Hanabi-chan, jangan menangis." Pinta Hinata dengan suara lembutnya yang biasa.

"Hinata-sama. Syukurlah kau sudah sadar." Neji ternyata mengikuti langkah Hanabi mendekati ranjang Hinata.

"Un. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, Nii-san. Terima kasih." Hinata menyungging senyum lembutnya yang biasa.

"Hinata-sama, kau berhasil membuat kami semua ketakutan." Ko hampir saja ikut menangis seperti Hanabi. Sekarang bahkan semua anggota klan, terkecuali Hiashi dan tetua pertama, sudah berdiri di dekat ranjang Hinata.

"Gomenasai, Ko." Lirih Hinata.

"Apa kau tidak melindukanku, Hinata-sama?" Tenten mencoba mencairkan suasana tegang dengan membuat sebuah cicitan kecil, seolah si kecil Kaoru dalam gendongannya yang sedang berbicara.

"Hahahaha," Semua orang tertawa mendengar suara lucu Tenten.

"Eh, Kaoru-kun." Hinata ikut tertawa kecil.

"Tentu saja aku sangat merindukanmu." Melihat Hinata yang mengulurkan tangannya, Tenten memindahkan si kecil Kaoru dari gendongannya ke dalam gendongan Hinata. Hinata mencium sayang pipi gembul Kaoru.

"Kami semua merindukanmu, Hinata-sama." Tenten tersenyum tulus yang dibalas Hinata tak kalah tulusnya.

"Heh!" Naruto menyeringai penuh kemenangan pada Hiashi dan tetua pertama yang masih saja belum beranjak dari depan pintu masuk kamar pasien Hinata yang terbuka lebar.

.

.

Naruto berdiri tegak menghadap Hiashi dan tetua pertama, meninggalkan kerumunan anggota klan bunke dan Hanabi yang mengerubungi Hinata. Walau terlihat sibuk menanggapi gurauan anggota klannya, sulit bagi Hinata untuk tak berkali-kali melirik khawatir pada Naruto. Hinata menebak-nebak, kali ini apa lagi yang akan dirundingkan Naruto dengan ayah dan kakeknya.

"Aku ingin menagih janjimu, Oji-san." Ucap Naruto tanpa keraguan.

"Aku sudah berhasil menyembuhkan Hinata."

"Jadi biarkan aku menikahinya."

Tetua pertama tak tampak terkejut sama sekali dengan desakan Naruto.

"Sepertinya aku sudah pernah menjelaskannya padamu jika Hinata harus menjaga darah murninya dan menikah dengan pemuda dari klan souke." Tetua pertama membuka suara.

"Jika kami mengizinkanmu menikahinya, itu berarti kami melanggar peraturan klan." Naruto terlihat tak benar-benar peduli dengan apa yang diucapkan tetua pertama.

"Hinata membutuhkanku." Tegas Naruto.

"Dia membutuhkan cakra kyuubi yang hanya ada pada diriku."

"Dan aku hanya bisa memberikannya dengan cara khusus." Jelas Naruto selalu memberi tekanan pada kata "hanya".

"Katakan bagaimana caramu memberikan cakra kyuubi padanya." Perintah Hiashi.

"Tidak. Aku tak bisa mengatakannya." Tolak Naruto.

Tentu saja. Naruto pernah hampir mati oleh jyuuken Neji saat dia pertama kali mencium Hinata dulu. Dan Naruto tak sebodoh itu mau mengambil resiko benar-benar mati oleh jyuuken banyak orang Hyuuga di dalam kamar Hinata saat ini.

"Intinya kalian tak berada dalam kondisi dimana bisa melakukan tawar menawar denganku." Tegas Naruto.

Jika boleh jujur sebagai seorang ayah, Hiashi cukup bangga dengan keteguhan hati Naruto memperjuangkan cintanya untuk Hinata. Tapi Hiashi sebagai ketua klan tak boleh sembrono mengambil keputusan. Kepentingan klan tetap diatas segalanya.

"Baiklah."

Naruto dan bahkan Hiashi terbelalak tak percaya mendengar persetujuan tetua pertama begitu mudahnya.

"Aku akan memberimu izin untuk menikahi Hinata dibawah satu kondisi."

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto merasa deg-degan menanti lanjutan kalimat tetua pertama.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Naruto tak sabar.

"Anak laki-lakimu yang memiliki mata seperti kami, akan menyandang nama klan Hyuuga." Naruto tak segera menjawab. Bagaimanapun juga ini keputusan yang sulit.

"Bukankah aku sudah katakan kalian tak berada dalam posisi bisa menawarku?" Ingatkan Naruto.

"Dan kau tak berada dalam posisi menolak tawaranku, Naruto." Balas tetua pertama.

'_Duke! Si tua ini benar-benar menyebalkan!'_ Umpat Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto bersidekap dalam posisi berdiri. Mata langit terpejam saat pemuda kuning cepak itu berfikir keras. Naruto tak boleh menyia-nyiakan persetujuan dari tetua pertama. Naruto menoleh sejenak menatap Hinata yang tertawa kecil mendengarkan gurauan anggota klan bunke untuknya, untuk mencari keteguhan hati.

"Baiklah. Aku setuju." Jawab Naruto kemudian.

Naruto tak ingin membuang banyak waktu memikirkan hal-hal yang berat seperti anak. Biarlah nanti dia akan membuat banyak anak dengan Hinata. Jadi ada banyak kemungkinan anak mereka memiliki mata birunya dan menjadi penerus klan Uzumaki.

Tetua pertama menyungging sebuah senyum tipis yang aneh. Sudah ditebaknya jika Naruto akan menyetujui persyaratan yang diberikannya begitu saja. Lagipula tetua pertama yakin jika anak-anak Naruto nanti akan memiliki mata byakugan sepertinya karena memang mata ini lebih dominan dari mata safir Naruto yang normal.

"Kalau begitu persiapkan dirimu untuk menikahi Hinata besok." Nasehat tetua pertama pada Naruto sebelum berbalik pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Yosha!" Naruto yang tak benar-benar mendengarkan ucapan melakukan gerakan menghormat penuh semangat dengan tangan kanannya yang penuh perban dan memamerkan sebuah cengiran rubah yang sangat lebar.

Hiashi menggelengkan kepala coklatnya beberapa kali karena sweatdrop sebelum berbalik pergi menyusul tetua pertama.

"HEH?! BESOK?!" Teriakan Naruto yang baru sadar dengan kejanggalan kalimat tetua pertama menggema hebat memenuhi lorong rumah sakit.

"Sudah aku duga dia benar-benar lamban." Gumam tetua pertama.

"Apa kau benar-benar akan menikahkan mereka besok?" Tanya Hiashi khawatir.

"Tentu saja tidak." Jawab Tetua tenang.

'_Hahh…'_ Hiashi menghela nafas lega dalam hati.

"Tetua. Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu ini?" Tanya Hiashi kembali.

"Bukankah kau juga termasuk pihak yang merasa senang dengan keputusan ini, Hiashi?" Pertanyaan balik tetua pertama berhasil menohok perasaan Hiashi.

"Setelah Neji, sekarang Hinata. Pasti nanti Hanabi dan Konohamaru yang akan membuat gaduh klan kita." Hiashi cukup terkejut karena tetua pertama ternyata tahu rahasia yang disembunyikan Hiashi rapat-rapat tentang cinta kedua putrinya.

"Mungkin ini saatnya kita merubah aturan dalam klan kita, Hiashi." Gumam tetua pertama.

"Ya. Mungkin kau benar, Tou-sama." Hiashi tersenyum tipis dengan sendirinya.

**oOo To Be Continue oOo**

Minna, maaf ya menunggu lama.

Cand harap chapter ini tidak mengecewakan ^^

Ditunggu reviewnya, Minna!

Ah, It's Time to replay ^^

**Hq-san : **"Hahahahaha… Gomenne, Hq-san. Gak bukan maksud Cand buat Hinata-chan menderita. Semoga chap ini bisa memberi angin segar buat cinta kasih Hinata dan Naruto, Hehe ^^"

**Nafas-san :** "Ya, Cand setubuh deh sama kamu :p"

**Ares-san :** " ^^ "

**Hanazonorin-san : **"Apa artinya kakkoi? Bukan ganteng kan?"

**Durara-san : **"Loh kenapa kok gak bisa baca lagi, Durara-san?"

**Tamu-san : **"Tolong jangan bakar saya, nanti saya tidak cakep lagi :p Mulai sekarang review terus loh ya…"


	4. Tadaima 3

**BAKTERI CINTA KONOHA**

… xxx …

Sebelum melanjutkan membaca, Cand mau kasih warning. Mungkin rate di chap 4 dan chap 5 harus Cand naikin jadi rate-M ^^ Tapi Cand tetap menjaga agar gak terlalu vulgar.

Pesan khusus Cand untuk Cici-kun, gomenasai Cand gak menepati janji buat update cerita minggu lalu. Hountou ni gomenasai, Imouto-chan :'(

… xxx …

**Tadaima**

Sluuurp. Sluuurp. Sluuurp.

Bruak.

"Ahhh…." Dengan wajah puas Naruto membanting mangkok ramennya kasar.

"Paman! 1 mangkok lagi." Pesan Naruto penuh semangat.

"Oke!" Jawab Paman Teuchi tak kalah bersemangat.

"Berisik!" Bentak Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya menahan rasa kesalnya dalam hati.

Baiklah Sasuke mengerti Naruto pasti bersemangat karena kurang seminggu lagi akan menikah dengan Hinata, tapi tak perlu seberisik sekarang bukan? Sasuke yang akan menikahi Sakura 3 bulan lagi saja tak sekalipun menampakkan kebahagiaan yang berlebihan di depan banyak orang seperti yang Naruto lakukan belakangan hari ini.

"Ah, Teme! Kau terlihat tampan jika sedang marah. Hahahaha!" Tawa Naruto meledak untuk guyonan garing yang bahkan Sasuke dan Sai yang tersenyum sweatdrop tak tahu bagian mana yang lucu.

"Dasar bodoh!" Gumam Sasuke yang lebih memilih kembali melanjutkan makannya daripada menganggapi Naruto.

"Sudah. Sudah. Jangan bertengkar." Lerai Ayame walau sudah sangat terlambat.

"Waaaah… Arigatou, Ayame Nee." Dengan menyungging sebuah cengiran lebar, Naruto menerima semangkok ramen jumbonya yang ketiga.

"Apa kau tidak takut sakit perut terlalu banyak makan ramen, Naruto?" Tanya Sai dengan nada khawatir.

"Hm?" Naruto memiringkan sedikit wajahnya dan melirik Sai dengan satu matanya.

"Apa kau mau bilang ramenku bisa membuat orang sakit perut, pemuda pucat?" Ayame berkacak pinggang dan mendelik kesal pada Sai.

"Ah, gomen. Bukan begitu maksudku." Sai menggosok-gosok tengkuknya tak enak hati.

"Aku sudah selesai makan." Sasuke mendorong mangkok ramennya yang tanpa sisa sedikitpun menjauh darinya.

Naruto melirik Sasuke dengan sudut mata langitnya saat pemuda tampan itu berdiri dan merogoh kantong celananya, mengeluarkan beberapa koin uang untuk membayar semangkok ramen yang sudah habis dimakannya.

"Terima kasih untuk ramennya." Ucap Sasuke pada Ayame.

"Aku pergi." Pamit Sasuke dengan wajah tampannya yang datar pada Naruto dan Sai yang masih sibuk mengunyah ramen mereka.

"Teme! Sampaikan salamku pada Sakura-chan." Terlalu semangat Naruto berteriak hingga beberapa sisa ramen dalam mulutnya yang belum sempat tertelan menyembur keluar.

"Kyaaa… Sasuke-kun manis sekali." Ayame menjerit gemas, memuji perubahan sikap Sasuke yang walau menurut Naruto dan Kakashi masih terlihat dingin dan menyebalkan seperti sebelumnya, banyak orang yang justru menilai Sasuke sekarang menjadi jauh lebih manis dan sopan dari sebelumnya.

"Fiuh..." Sai menghela nafas lega.

Untunglah kali ini sikap manis Sasuke menyelamatkannya dari omelan Ayame. Karena walau telinganya sudah kebal mendengar kecerewetan makluk bernama wanita, terutama kekasihnya Yamanaka Ino dan rekan satu timnya Haruno Sakura, tapi tetap saja jika ada pilihan lain Sai lebih suka berhadapan dengan seratus shinobi level chunnin atau mengerjakan misi tingkat S sendirian.

"Wah, akhirnya selesai juga." Paman Teuchi ikut bergabung.

"Jadi bahkan kau tertarik untuk menikah juga, Naruto?" Goda paman Teuchi kemudian.

"Hahahaha, ya begitulah, Paman." Naruto tertawa malu-malu, satu tangannya yang masih memegang sumpit sibuk menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Dengan gadis Hyuuga itu?" Tanya Paman Teuchi memastikan.

"Ya. Ya. Tentu saja." Naruto mengangguk penuh semangat dengan membawa cengiran rubahnya.

"Beruntung sekali kau dapat istri secantik Hinata, Naruto."

"Dia sepertinya gadis yang sangat baik dan penyayang." Ayame tersenyum tipis namun tak mengurangi ketulusannya pada Naruto.

Mengenal Naruto sejak kecil membuat Ayame tahu bagaimana Naruto sangat membutuhkan seorang wanita yang sabar dan penyayang seperti Hyuuga Hinata disampingnya. Senyuman tulus yang disungging Ayame merupakan perwujudan rasa syukurnya untuk pemuda cepak yang sudah dianggapnya adik ini karena akhirnya Naruto akan punya orang lain yang sangat menyayanginya dengan tulus tanpa memandang siapa Naruto saat ini selain Umino Iruka.

Bagaimana Ayame bisa tahu cinta Hinata tulus kepada Naruto padahal Ayame tidak terlalu mengenal Hinata seperti Ayame mengenal tim 7? Tentu saja itu karena sejak kepergian Naruto berkelana keluar desa selama 3 tahun, Hinata pernah beberapa kali datang ke kedai ramen bersama Ino dan Sakura. Dan setiap kali tiga kunoichi itu datang, warung ramen akan penuh dengan cerita cinta Hinata sejak di Akademi pada Naruto dan godaaan-godaan yang dilayangkan oleh Ino, Sakura, dan Ayame jika tidak sedang sibuk. Senang sekali rasanya menggoda gadis pemalu yang penuh semangat seperti Hinata. Apalagi jika sedang salah tingkah, Hinata jadi bersikap sedikit konyol.

Mungkin sebenarnya saat masih kecil dulu Hinata pernah datang ke kedai ramen Teuchi, tapi sebelum tahu jika Naruto dan Hinata menjalin hubungan dekat. Ayame memang tak terlalu memperhatikan gadis-gadis yang mampir ke kedai ramen ayahnya, walau Hinata sekalipun. Karena Ayame hanya menaruh perhatian pada gadis yang berhubungan dekat dengan Naruto, tentu saja saat itu adalah Sakura yang digilai oleh Naruto, dan Ino yang suka sekali bertengkar dengan Sakura untuk memperebutkan perhatian Sasuke.

Tanpa sadar Ayame melarikan pandangannya pada Sai yang tengah berjuang menghabiskan ramennya. Jika tidak salah berdasarkan cerita Sakura, Sai adalah kekasih Ino. Senyum tipis disungging Ayame sekali lagi. Rasanya sedikit lucu melihat bagaimana anak-anak ini saling memperebutkan perhatian lawan jenis yang mereka sukai dulu, dan sekarang mereka malah menjalin hubungan dengan teman gadis mereka sendiri yang Ayame yakin bahkan tidak pernah terlintas sedikitpun sebelumnya dalam benak anak-anak ini.

"Aku dengar dia juga gadis yang hebat." Paman Teuchi ikut memberi pujian.

"Ya. Ya. Dia gadis yang hebat." Cengiran Naruto mengembang semakin lebar mendengar pujian Paman Teuchi pada gadisnya.

"Tapi sayang nasibnya malang karena harus menikah dengan Naruto." Sai ikut berkomentar, sebuah senyum tanpa rasa bersalah disunggingnya segera.

"Ya. Ya. Kasihan sekali Hinata." Naruto mengangguk-angguk simpati, masih belum menyadari sindiran Sai padanya.

"Eh?" Semua sudah terlambat saat Naruto sadar.

"Hahahahaha." Tawa Paman Teuchi dan Ayame sudah menggema di seluruh kedai, dan entah bagaimana ceritanya orang-orang baik ninja maupun warga sipil yang kebetulan juga makan ramen di sana ikut menertawakan kelemotan otak Naruto.

Tap.

Seorang ANBU Konoha dengan topeng harimau mendarat di belakang Naruto dan Sai. Menghentikan niat Naruto yang baru akan melompat, hendak mencabik-cabik wajah _innocent_ Sai dengan kuku rubahnya.

"Naruto-san. Sai Taichou. Hokage-sama memanggil kalian." Seorang ANBU Konoha, menghilang segera setelah menyampaikan pesan untuk Naruto dan Sai dari Rokudaime Hokage.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Naruto dan Sai yang sudah kembali berdamai, berjalan bersama menuju kantor Hokage untuk menemui Rokudaime Hokage yang memanggil mereka melalui salah seorang ANBU Konoha. Kedua pemuda tampan ini memilih untuk berjalan santai saja menuju kantor Hokage daripada melompati atap rumah warga atau membuang-buang cakra menggunakan hiraishin maupun shushin. Sekali-sekali tak ada salahnya membuat Kakashi menunggu mereka. Toh mereka sudah bertahun-tahun dibuat menunggui Kakashi yang masih saja tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan itu meskipun Kakashi sudah memiliki Hatake Shouta.

Entah kenapa kali ini sepanjang jalan Sai lebih banyak diam, tak seperti sebelumnya di kedai ramen. Karena itu Naruto memecah kesunyian diantara mereka berdua dengan bersiul. Siulan yang sepertinya adalah sebuah lagu cinta. Naruto yang benar-benar sedang kasmaran ini, menyandarkan kepala kuningnya yang didongakkan ke atas pada kedua tangannya yang saling bertautan di belakang kepalanya.

"Naruto." Naruto menolehkan kepala tanpa menghentikan siulannya.

"Bolehkah aku tahu bagaimana caramu menyembuhkan Hinata dengan sangat cepat?" Pertanyaan Sai menghentikan siulan Naruto, walau tak merubah posisi awal Naruto.

"Maaf, Sai. Aku tak bisa memberitahumu." Tolak Naruto setelah terdiam beberapa lama. Pandangan Naruto kembali menerawang ke langit Konoha, tempat anak-anak awan saling berkejaran satu sama lain.

"Aku ingin menjaga rahasia itu berdua dengannya." Tambah Naruto lebih seperti sebuah gumaman.

"Ah, begitu." Sai mengulum senyum palsunya.

Kedua pemuda tampan ini kembali terdiam untuk beberapa menit ke depan. Tenggalam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Apa kau lupa aku adalah kapten ANBU?"

"Aku bisa mendapatkan banyak informasi dari berbagai sumber yang terpercaya."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, menatap tak nyaman pada Sai yang tiba-tiba saja berwajah serius.

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan padaku?" Naruto menurunkan kedua tangannya, menghentikan langkahnya, dan menatap Sai tak kalah serius. Uzumaki Naruto benar-benar terlihat keren jika sedang serius seperti sekarang.

"Kau tahu apa maksudku." Jawab Sai dengan nada datar.

Swiiing…

Angin peralihan musim menerjang dua pemuda yang saling bertatapan serius ini.

"Dengarkan aku, Naruto."

"Sebenarnya ada yang mengganjal di pikiranku beberapa hari ini." Naruto diam, menanti kelanjutan kalimat Sai.

"Kau memberi Hinata asupan cakra dari kyuubi untuk menyeimbangkan aliran cakranya, bukan?"

Mata langit Naruto membulat terkejut mendengar tebakan Sai yang begitu tepat sasaran. Di sisi lain tak adanya satupun bantahan yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto, membuat Sai semakin yakin dengan hipotesanya.

"Aku tak tahu seberapa banyak cakra kyuubi yang kau alirkan pada tubuh Hinata."

"Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa Hinata membutuhkan cakra kyuubi untuk menyeimbangkan aliran cakranya."

"Yang aku khawatirkan adalah jika cakra kyuubi mengalir dalam tubuh Hinata, suatu saat nanti Hinata akan berubah menjadi seorang monster saat dia tak mampu menguasai emosinya."

"Seperti yang terjadi padamu sebelum kau berhasil berteman dengan kyuubi." Sai memberi sedikit jeda pada kalimatnya agar Naruto bisa memahami maksudnya.

"Dan jika itu terjadi lalu Hinata menyerang desa, kita tak punya pilihan lain kecuali untuk membunuhnya."

Mata Naruto membulat penuh rasa terkejut mendengar rentetan kalimat Sai. Tak sekalipun Naruto pernah berfikir seperti yang Sai fikirkan. Tak pernah sejauh itu.

"Maaf Naruto, tapi tugas utama kita sebagai shinobi adalah melindungi desa dari semua hal yang mengancamnya."

"Bahkan jika itu istrimu."

Naruto mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Ingin sekali memukul Sai yang semudah itu menyampaikan pikirannya tanpa mempertimbangkan perasaan Naruto. Tapi sial bagi Naruto dia tak bisa melakukannya. Walau menyakitkan untuk mengakuinya, tapi semua yang dikatakan Sai memang benar adanya.

**oOo oOo oOo**

**Malam sebelum pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata**

"Bersulang!"

Tring. Tring. Tring.

Suara gelas-gelas yang saling berbenturan semakin meramaikan suasana kedai Yakiniku_Q yang memang sudah ramai dari awal.

Gelak tawa di meja 5 Yakiniku_Q berbaur dengan ragam suara di dalam kedai. Saat ini hampir semua anggota rookie berkumpul untuk merayakan pelepasan status lajang pahlawan dunia Shinobi, Uzumaki Naruto.

Hampir semua karena memang hanya 5 orang yang datang. Sakura, Ino, Lee, Shino, dan Naruto sendiri. Naruto tahu jika Sasuke tak bisa datang karena sedang banyak laporan sehubungan dengan kegiatan bulanan Kepolisian Konoha yang harus dikerjakannya untuk diserahkan kepada Rokudaime Hokage 2 hari lagi karena sebelumnya Naruto sedikit berbuat kerusuhan di kantor Kepolisian Konoha. Lalu dari Shino Naruto tahu jika sore tadi sebelum Naruto datang ke kantor Kepolisian Konoha, Kiba tiba-tiba saja mendapatkan misi dari Sasuke untuk memeriksa sesuatu yang aneh di perbatasan desa.

Dan dari Lee Naruto tahu jika Neji dan Tenten akan datang walau terlambat karena mereka berdua harus melakukan sesuatu entah apa itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana Shikamaru dan Chouji?" Tanya Naruto pada Ino yang datang paling lambat dari teman-teman yang lain. Diantara semua anggota rookie yang tidak datang, memang Naruto belum tahu alasan ketidakhadiran Shikamaru dan Chouji.

"Mereka berdua pergi ke Suna untuk menemui Kazekage," Jawab Ino meletakkan dagingnya berjejer di atas panggangan.

"Misi?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Bukan. Untuk melamar." Jawab Ino sembari menyungging senyum geli.

"HEH?! Shikamaru akan melamar Gaara, ttebayou?!" Naruto menjerit kaget. Keempat temannya segera saja terjungkal ke segala arah mendengar teriakan Naruto.

"Tentu saja melamar Temari-san, AHO!" Naruto menjitak keras-keras kepala kuning Naruto. Menyalurkan semua rasa kesalnya akan kebodohan Naruto.

"Ittai," Rengek Naruto yang sibuk mengelus kepalanya yang benjol. Setetes air mata menggantung di kedua sudut mata langitnya.

"Ya, ampun." Ino menggeleng sweatdrop.

"Hinata. Bagaimana bisa menyukai Naruto yang bodoh." Gumam Shino.

"Urusai!" Teriak Naruto tak terima pada Shino.

"Tenanglah, Naruto-kun."

"Biar aku menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukmu." Tawar Lee dengan semangat mudanya. Sepertinya hanya Lee seorang yang tak terpengaruh moodnya oleh kebodohan Naruto.

"Heh? Memangnya kau bisa menyanyi?" Cibir Naruto.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku sering melatih suaraku dengan Gai-sensei." Lee mengacungkan jempolnya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Naruto. Sakura memutar bola emeraldnya sweatdrop. Bagaimana bisa dia lupa jika Lee tak jauh beda kekonyolannya dengan Naruto.

"Aku. Aku. Aku ingin ikut bernyanyi." Ino menawarkan diri, mengacungkan satu tangannya tinggi-tinggi agar terlihat oleh Lee.

"Maaf, Ino-san. Hanya Sakura-san yang boleh bernyanyi bersamaku." Tolak Lee penuh percaya diri. Begitu tak sengaja matanya dan Sakura saling bertatapan, Lee mengedipkan satu matanya dengan genit pada Sakura.

"Hahahaha." Tawa Naruto meledak melihat bagaimana Sakura bergidik ngeri.

"Kalau kau macam-macam dengan Sakura-chan, kau tak akan selamat dari chidori Sasuke, Lee." Nasehat Naruto di sela tawanya yang belum mereda.

"Tidak apa, Naruto-kun. Cinta memang butuh perjuangan." Lee mengangkat satu tangannya yang terkepal tinggi-tinggi, menandakan ninja yang tidak bisa ninjutsu ini sedang terbakar semangat masa mudanya.

"Hahh…" Sakura menghela nafas berat, tak tahu harus seperti apa menanggapi Lee.

"Hahahahahaha." Tawa Naruto semakin menggelegar.

Sakura, menopang dagu dengan satu tangan dan menghadap Naruto, mengembangkan senyuman tulus ikut merasakan kebahagiaan Naruto saat ini. Setelah 3 tahun kepergian Naruto dari desa, seingat Sakura hampir tidak pernah Naruto tertawa selepas sekarang. Rasanya lumayan kangen juga melihat sikap konyol sahabat kuning jabrik, ah salah, sahabat kuning cepaknya ini.

"Cih. Dia meremehkan suaraku." Ino melengos kesal pada Lee. Memalingkan wajah cantiknya pada daging bakarnya yang kelihatannya sudah matang.

Tuk. Tuk. Tuk.

Ino memutar kepala pirangnya ke samping kiri saat merasa ada seseorang yang menunjuk-nunjuk bahunya.

Cup.

"Ekh?!"

Sakura, Lee, Shino, dan Naruto yang sudah berhenti tertawa memutar kepala hampir bersamaan mendengar pekikan kecil Ino. Di sana, di tempat Ino duduk, entah sejak kapan Sai tiba-tiba sudah ada disana. Tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah pada Ino yang mengatupkan kedua tangannya untuk menutupi mulut mungilnya yang menganga kaget.

Pemuda pucat yang baru menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai kapten ANBU ini baru saja menggoda kekasihnya dengan muncul tiba-tiba dan mengecup cepat bibir mungil Ino. Naruto mengerjapkan mata langitnya beberapa kali. Benar juga, Naruto baru sadar dia melupakan ketidakhadiran Sai.

Blush!

Wajah Ino memerah padam. Sai memang bukan laki-laki yang romantis. Bahkan sifat Sai sedikit banyak begitu mirip dengan Sasuke terutama di bagian wajah mereka yang terlihat sangat dingin walau tampan saat sedang serius. Tapi ketika sekali saja Sai bersikap romantis, seperti sekarang misalnya, pemuda pucat itu selalu mampu membuat Ino melambung tinggi oleh rasa tersanjung dan rasa bahagia yang sangat sulit tergambarkan.

"Sai-kun," Protes Ino setengah memekik karena tertahan oleh kedua tangan yang masih setia menutup mulutnya, mencoba menyembunyikan semburat merah pada kedua pipinya yang putih.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, cantik." Bukan merasa malu atau bersalah mencium Ino tanpa permisi di depan teman-temannya, Sai malah menyungging sebaris senyum tipis yang membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan dalam pandangan Ino.

"Sai! Kau mau pamer, Hah?!" Teriak Naruto tak terima. Seenaknya saja Sai bermesraan dengan Ino di depan matanya padahal Naruto harus menahan rindu karena tak boleh bertemu dengan Hinata hampir selama 1 bulan sejak tanggal pernikahannya dan Hinata di tetapkan.

"Sai! Jangan seenaknya berciuman di depan umum, Baka!" Umpat Sakura kesal.

"Sai-kun! Semangat masa mudamu terlalu berlebihan." Lee sepertinya sudah berhasil bangkit dari rasa terpuruknya.

"Sai! Mungkin jika kalian menikah, kalian akan punya banyak anak." Gumaman Shino kalah keras dengan protes teman-temannya yang lain.

.

.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Suara derap langkah berat seperti tertelan begitu saja oleh kegaduhan di Yakiniku-Q malam itu.

"Neji, bagaimana jika kita pulang saja?" Bujuk Tenten, yang berusaha keras mengimbangi langkah panjang suaminya.

"Mungkin Kaoru sudah bangun dan mencarimu." Bujuk Tenten tanpa menyerah.

Neji tak sedikitpun menghentikan langkahnya. Berita yang tak sengaja di dengarnya dari percakapan Hiashi dan Hinata di kediaman mereka membuat kepala Neji mendadak mendidih. Tak ingin hanya berkutat dengan spekulasinya, Neji memutuskan untuk mencari Uzumaki Naruto, laki-laki yang bertanggungjawab penuh dengan semua yang terjadi pada adik sepupu yang sangat disayanginya.

"Anata…" Suara Tenten semakin lirih. 10 tahun lebih menjadi teman satu tim, dan hampir dua tahun menjadi istri Neji membuat wanita cantik berwajah oriental ini tahu bahwa jika ekspresi Neji setegang ini, itu berarti suaminya tak ingin ada yang menghalanginya.

Neji memecah keramaian dan berjalan tanpa rasa ragu. Tentu saja sangat mudah mencari keberadaan Uzumaki Naruto bagi laki-laki Hyuuga yang memiliki mata spesial byakugan ini. Tak lagi mendengar rengekan Tenten, membuat Neji berhenti berjalan untuk menatap istrinya yang masih setia mengekor.

"Pulanglah dan temani Kaoru." Perintah Neji dengan mata byakugannya yang masih aktif. Tenten menggeleng cepat.

Neji diam untuk mempertimbangkan sesuatu.

"Baiklah. Kalau kau masih keras kepala, berjanjilah jangan ikut campur apapun yang terjadi nanti." Tenten mengerutkan kening merasa khawatir dengan rencana yang diam-diam yang dibuat oleh suaminya.

"Wakatta." Tenten memilih mengangguk setuju walau dibelakang, jari telunjuk dan jari tengah kanannya di tautkan sebagai tanda bahwa Tenten tidak berjanji dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Detik selanjutnya Neji dan Tenten kembali meneruskan langkah menuju meja 5 kedai Yakiniku_Q tempat teman-teman mereka berkumpul.

.

.

Neji yang sudah menonaktifkan byakugannya dan Tenten yang berwajah cemas berdiri diam di meja 5 Yakiniku-Q. Entah apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, yang jelas keempat temannya nampak sedang melakukan protes atau mungkin godaan besar-besaran pada Sai.

"Neji?" Sai yang lebih dulu menyadari kehadiran Neji.

"Neji! Tenten!" Panggil Lee penuh semangat. Sementara itu Shino, Ino, Sakura dan Naruto memutar kepala bersamaan mencari keberadaan Hyuuga Neji dan Hyuuga Tenten.

"Ah, Neji?!" Naruto menyambut Neji dengan suka cita. Bagaimanapun juga mulai besok Neji akan menjadi kakak iparnya.

"Kau datang juga?" Naruto beranjak dari duduknya dengan penuh semangat, bermaksud menyongsong kehadiran kedua kakak iparnya. Tenten menatap Neji khawatir. Walau tak benar-benar tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Neji, Tenten yakin sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi.

"Apa kau kemari dengan Hinata juga?" Neji masih keukeh dengan kediamannya walau Naruto sudah berdiri tegak dihadapannya.

"Neji?" Panggil Naruto bingung. Jangankan menjawab pertanyaannya, tersenyum walau tipispun Neji tak melakukannya.

"Jyuuken!" Tanpa peringatan, Neji mengaktifkan byakugannya dan memukul cepat dada Naruto dengan telapak tangannya yang berselimutkan cakra biru.

"Ugh!"

Brug.

Naruto terlempar ke belakang dan baru berhenti saat tubuhnya membentur tembok.

"HAH?!" Semua teman mereka yang hadir menganga tak percaya.

Persis seperti sebelumnya. Walau tak sampai menjebol tembok Yakiniku-Q, tapi suara benturan tubuh Naruto dan tembok yang sangat keras berhasil menyita hampir seluruh pengunjung Yakiniku-Q.

"Kkkhh!" Naruto terbatuk darah.

"Naruto!" Sakura yang telah mengatasi rasa terkejutnya melompat dan mendarat di samping Naruto yang memegang dadanya yang terasa panas.

"Bertahanlah." Sakura segera mengakifkan jutsu penyembuhnya. Cakra berpendar kehijauan segera menyelimuti kedua telapak tangan gadis musim semi Uchiha Sasuke ini.

Tap.

Langkah Neji terhenti saat Sai melakukan shushin. Tiba-tiba saja Sai sudah merangkul leher Neji dengan sebilah kunai yang berkilat tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tanya Sai dengan nada dingin. Neji bergeming.

"Neji, ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Lee bingung.

"Mungkin Neji masih tak rela Naruto menikah dengan Hinata." Tebak Shino

Dengan semua yang terjadi, Ino sudah tak lagi tenggelam dalam ketersipuannya. Mata laut Ino berkaca-kaca, menatap wajah dingin Sai tak percaya. Seperti inikah Sai jika sedang serius menghadapi musuhnya? Sai jadi terlihat sangat menyeramkan. Ino bahkan bisa merasakan aura membunuh dari Sai.

'_Sai-kun,' _Panggil Ino dalam hati.

"Jangan ikut campur, Sai!" Jawab Neji dengan suara tak kalah datar.

"Tidak bisa." Tolak Sai.

"Naruto adalah rekan dan bawahanku." Sai mengeratkan kunainya pada leher Neji.

"Ada apa?"

"Ada yang bertengkar sepertinya."

"Bukankah itu Hyuuga Neji?"

"Ya, dan teman-temannya."

"Apa yang terjadi? Bukankah Naruto-san akan menikah dengan salah satu anggota klan Hyuuga?"

"Ya sepertinya begitu."

"Sudah. Bubar. Bubar."

"Kita tak selevel dengan mereka."

"Jangan ikut campur urusan mereka."

Sai bergeming. Tak menanggapi komentar tamu-tamu kedai Yakiniku-Q yang tertarik oleh suara keras akibat tubuh Naruto yang membentur tembok kedai. Walaupun ada kemungkinan Rokudaime Hokage akan menghukumnya karena memakai kekerasan di depan umum, Sai menutup mata demi melindungi Naruto. Toh setidaknya Sai tak membocorkan identitasnya sebagai ketua ANBU.

Tes.

Darah Neji mulai mengalir tipis dari lehernya saat Sai benar-benar menggores leher Neji dengan kunainya.

"Turunkan tanganmu, Neji!" Ancam Sai saat merasakan Neji hendak membuat sebuah segel.

Sreet. Tap.

Tenten melompat dan mendarat tepat di belakang Sai. Menghunuskan kunai ke tengkuk Sai dengan kedua tangannya.

"Turunkan kunaimu atau aku akan menusukmu." Ancam Tenten.

Percuma. Tenten hanya seorang wanita, karena itu tak akan mampu menakuti Sai sekeras apapun Tenten mencoba. Sai pasti bisa dengan mudah melumpuhkan Tenten, dan lagi mungkin Tenten lupa jika Sai adalah kapten ANBU yang sudah lama malang melintang di dalam misi rahasia yang hampir selalu mampu merengut nyawanya.

Ino berdiri cepat. Tak terima Tenten berani mengacungkan kunai pada kekasihnya. Ino membentuk sebuah bulatan dengan kedua jempol dan kedua jari telunjuk serta kedua jari tengah yang saling berkaitan, mengaktifkan shintenshinnya. Ino mengarahkan tangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri, sedikit bingung siapa yang akan diserangnya. Neji ataukah Tenten.

"Shintenshin no jutsu." Akhirnya Ino memilih masuk dalam tubuh Tenten.

Slap.

Shino bergerak cepat menangkap tubuh Ino yang melemas.

Klang. Klang. Klang.

Ino yang berhasil masuk dalam pikiran Tenten menjatuhkan begitu saja kunai yang sebelumnya membahayakan leher Sai. Ino kemudian membuat Tenten berdiri lemas, kepala bercepol Tenten tertunduk ke bawah.

Slap.

Lee merangkul pundak Tenten. Walau tak jatuh, tetap saja Lee mengkhawatirkan Tenten.

"Kenapa mereka saling menyerang ya?"

"Hey, sudah aku bilang kita tak usah ikut campur urusan para shinobi hebat itu."

"Bagaimana jika kita melapor ke kantor Hokage?"

"Jangan. Ke kepolisian Konoha saja."

"Iya kau benar juga. Sasuke-san juga pahlawan dunia shinobi yang hebat. Dia pasti bisa menghentikan mereka.

Orang-orang mulai berbisik di sana sini dengan penuh semangat.

.

.

Wessst. Wessst. Wessst.

Slap.

Naruto menggenggam pergelangan tangan kurus Sakura erat.

"Cukup, Sakura-chan. Aku baik-baik saja." Lirih Naruto yang menghapus darah dimulutnya dengan tangan yang lain.

"Demo…"

"Tak apa." Naruto menyela protes Sakura.

"Bagaimana jika kita melapor ke kantor Hokage?"

"Jangan. Ke kepolisian Konoha saja."

"Iya kau benar juga. Sasuke-san juga pahlawan dunia shinobi yang hebat. Dia pasti bisa menghentikan mereka.

"Lalu siapa yang melapor?"

"Jangan aku. Aku takut."

Naruto merasa tak tenang mendengar bisik orang-orang disekitarnya apalagi membawa-bawa nama Sasuke dan Kepolisian Konoha. Naruto masih tak tahu alasan Neji tiba-tiba menyerangnya dengan jyuuken, tapi yang jelas ini pasti berhubungan dengan Hinata. Dan jika ternyata juga menyangkut tentang Miko, maka Sasuke tak boleh tahu bagaimanapun caranya.

"Sai! Turunkan kunaimu." Perintah Naruto. Sai masih bergeming dalam posisinya.

"Taichou. Onegai." Pinta Naruto dengan suara tegas.

Walau masih memasang sikap waspada, perlahan namun pasti Sai benar-benar menurunkan kunainya dari leher Neji yang sudah ternoda darah.

Naruto berdiri dengan bantuan Sakura. Walau tak bisa tegak sama sekali, Naruto memaksakan diri untuk berjalan mendekat pada Neji yang masih mempertahankan tatapan permusuhan pada Naruto.

"Kenapa kau menyerangku?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah meringis menahan sakit. Kurama sedang tidur atau apa, Naruto tak tahu. Yang jelas entah mengapa saat ini kyuubi tak mengalirkan cakra penyembuhnya seperti biasanya. Naruto jadi merasakan panas dan sakit di dadanya lebih lama daripada biasanya.

"Hinata-sama…"

"Jika ini tentang Hinata, ikutlah denganku ke suatu tempat." Sela Naruto cepat. Benar dugaannya, sikap Neji sekarang memang ada hubungannya dengan Hinata.

Neji terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Sesaat yang lalu Neji terlalu fokus dengan Naruto dan kunai Sai sampai tak menyadari banyak pasang mata yang diam-diam memperhatikannya dan teman-temannya.

"Baiklah," Neji mengangguk mengerti.

Tepat setelah Neji menyelesaikan anggukannya, Naruto sudah menghilang saja dengan hiraishin yang susah payah dipelajarinya agar bisa menyamai ayahnya.

Neji akhirnya menaruh perhatian pada Tenten yang bersandar penuh di dada Rock Lee. Tak lucu memang jika Neji merasa cemburu pada Rock Lee yang notabene adalah rekan satu timnya dan Tenten, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Tenten adalah istri dan ibu dari anak lak-lakinya. Melihat Tenten sedekat itu dengan laki-laki selain dia, rasanya sangat tak menyenangkan.

"Bisakah kau keluar dari tubuh istriku, Ino?" Tanya Neji tanpa mengharap balasan dari Ino, karena Neji segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Rock Lee.

"Tolong kau antar dia pulang, Lee." Pinta Neji.

"Tak masalah." Sanggup Lee segera.

"Kau pantas menjadi kapten ANBU!" Puji Neji pada Sai masih dengan posisi membelakangi pemuda pucat itu, sebelum menghilang di balik asap putih untuk menyusul Naruto.

"Terima kasih." Seolah semua ketegangan yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu antara dirinya dan Neji hanya sebuah akting, Sai menyungging lebar-lebar senyum palsunya.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Hening.

Setelah mendengar semua cerita Naruto, tentang bakteri cinta, tentang Miko, tentang aliran cakra Hinata yang kacau, tentang hubungan cakra kyuubi dan Hinata, Neji tak tahu harus menanggapi seperti apa semua informasi yang baru saja di dapatkannya dari Naruto.

"Jadi kau tidak mencari keuntungan mendapatkan restu Hiashi-sama dan Tetua pertama dengan membiarkan Hinata-sama sakit?" Tanya Neji panjang lebar.

"Tentu saja tidak, ttebayou!" Sanggap Naruto cepat.

"Mana mungkin aku tega membiarkan Hinata menderita seperti itu?"

"Lagipula aku selalu menyibukkan diri dengan misi agar tak merindukannya."

"Aku tak mungkin bisa memikirkan rencana sepicik itu, Neji!" Naruto benar-benar berusaha meyakinkan Neji.

"Jika bukan karena kyuubi yang memberitahuku, aku mungkin juga akan kehilangan dia."

"Aku. Aku sendiri takut hidup tanpa Hinata." Suara Naruto semakin lirih, bahkan terlalu lirih hingga angin malam mampu menenggelamkan suaranya.

Mata amethys Neji menerawang jauh ke langit malam Konoha. Keheningan mulai kembali mendominasi. Seolah kedua pemuda ini berlomba menghitung bintang yang lumayan banyak menghiasi langit Konoha malam ini.

"Naruto. Sejak kecil Hinata-sama sudah banyak mengalami penderitaan." Neji mulai bercerita masih dengan tatapan menerawang.

"Dariku, Hiashi-sama, dan klan Hyuuga."

Naruto memilih diam untuk meresapi tiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Neji.

"Aku percaya kau bisa membuatnya bahagia."

"Karena kau pemuda yang dicintai Hinata-sama."

"Bahkan nyawamu lebih berharga dari nyawa Hinata-sama sendiri."

"Tidakkah kau menyadarinya?" Naruto hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tak sanggup menahan rasa haru, bangga, kecewa pada dirinya sendiri, rasa bersalah, dan banyak lagi rasa yang bercampur aduk jadi satu dalam hatinya sekarang.

"Tapi kenapa kau harus meracuni Hinata-sama dengan cakra kyuubi."

Mata Nauto membulat tak percaya dengan kemiripan kata-kata Neji dengan Sai. Dan Naruto tak menyukai kelanjutan dari kalimat Neji yang terkesan masih menggantung.

"Aku tahu kau sudah berteman dengan kyuubi."

"Kau mampu menguasai cakranya tanpa masalah."

"Tapi kau seharusnya tidak lupa jika Hinata-sama bukan seorang jinchuuriki."

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan jika Hinata-sama menjadi seorang monster karena terlalu banyak menyimpan cakra kyuubi? Apa yang akan kita lakukan jika Hinata-sama berubah seperti Kinkaku dan Ginkaku?"

Deg.

Jantung Naruto seolah berhenti berdetak saat itu juga. Kaki dan tanggannya mulai terasa dingin.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?!" Pertanyaan ulang Neji membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Jawab Naruto setelah terdiam beberapa menit.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi pada Hinata."

"Jikapun apa yang kau takutkan benar terjadi, aku tak akan membiarkan Hinata menderita sendirian."

"Aku akan mati bersamanya."

'_Ya. Seperti yang ayah dan ibu lakukan. Mati bersama aku pikir bukan ide yang terlalu buruk.'_ Tekad Naruto dalam hati.

Neji mencoba mencari kesungguhan dari mata langit Naruto yang berkilat-kilat penuh keteguhan hati.

"Kau tidak akan menarik kata-katamu, bukan?" Tanya Neji memastikan.

"Kau tak perlu meragukan jalan ninjaku, Neji!" Tegas Naruto.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Swiiing…

Uzumaki Naruto tak benar-benar peduli pada dinginnya angin malam yang sedari tadi meminta perhatiannya dengan selalu membelai lembut kulit tan Naruto. Jinchuuriki kyuubi ini tak berhenti berfikir sejak Neji pamit pulang 1 jam yang lalu.

"_Yang aku khawatirkan adalah jika cakra kyuubi mengalir dalam tubuh Hinata, suatu saat nanti Hinata akan berubah menjadi seorang monster saat dia tak mampu menguasai emosinya."_

"_Seperti yang terjadi padamu sebelum kau berhasil berteman dengan kyuubi."_

"_Dan jika itu terjadi lalu Hinata menyerang desa, kita tak punya pilihan lain kecuali untuk membunuhnya." _

"_Maaf Naruto, tapi tugas utama kita sebagai shinobi adalah melindungi desa dari semua hal yang mengancamnya."_

"_Bahkan jika itu istrimu."_

Naruto membebani kedua matanya yang tertutup dengan satu tangan yang bertumpu di atasnya.

"_Naruto. Sejak kecil Hinata-sama sudah banyak mengalami penderitaan."_

"_Dariku, Hiashi-sama, dan klan Hyuuga."_

"_Aku percaya kau bisa membuatnya bahagia."_

"_Karena kau pemuda yang dicintai Hinata-sama."_

"_Bahkan nyawamu lebih berharga dari nyawa Hinata-sama sendiri."_

"_Tidakkah kau menyadarinya?!"_

"_Tapi kenapa kau harus meracuni Hinata-sama dengan cakra kyuubi."_

"_Aku tahu kau sudah berteman dengan kyuubi."_

"_Kau mampu menguasai cakranya tanpa masalah."_

"_Tapi kau seharusnya tidak lupa jika Hinata-sama bukan seorang jinchuuriki."_

"_Apa yang harus kita lakukan jika Hinata-sama menjadi seorang monster karena terlalu banyak menyimpan cakra kyuubi? Apa yang akan kita lakukan jika Hinata-sama berubah seperti Kinkaku dan Ginkaku?"_

Tanpa sadar air bening meleleh perlahan dari sudut mata Naruto.

'_Ayah, Ibu. Apa yang harus aku lakukan, ttebayou?!'_

'_Kenapa aku harus selalu terjebak dengan masalah rumit seperti ini?'_ Adu Naruto bingung.

'_Grrrr…'_

Naruto menurunkan tangannya dan membuka mata langitnya cepat saat mendengar suara geraman kasar dan udara panas berhembus di sekitar wajahnya.

'_Kurama?'_ Panggil Naruto heran.

Sejak perang dunia 4 berakhir, kyuubi sering sekali memanggil Naruto ke kandangnya untuk mengobrol atau menasehati Naruto. Daripada sebagai seekor bijuu dan jinchuurikinya, Naruto sering merasa hubungannya dengan kyuubi cenderung seperti seorang kakak dan adiknya. Hampir setiap kali Naruto merasa masalahnya terlalu berat, kyuubi akan membantunya mencari jalan keluar. Seperti sekarang, Naruto tiba-tiba sudah ada di atas satu tangan kyuubi yang terbuka.

'_Kau membuatku muak melihat kecengenganmu, Gaki!' _Komentar tajam kyuubi. Naruto memalingkan wajah sedihnya dari kyuubi.

'_Aku bingung sekali.'_ Adu Naruto sedih.

'_Hinata. Apa aku salah memberikan cakramu padanya?' _Telinga kyuubi bergerak pelan.

'_Bagaimana lukamu? Apa masih sakit?'_ Suara kyuubi terdengar melembut untuk seekor bijuu.

Naruto tersentak sedikit kaget, baru menyadari jika sebelumnya dia terluka akibat jyuuken Neji. Naruto menggeleng segera saat tak merasakan lagi panas di dadanya.

'_Sudah sembuh walau lebih lambat dari biasanya.'_ Jawab Naruto.

'_Bagaimana rasanya saat kau terluka tapi tak bisa sembuh begitu saja?'_ Tanya Kurama lagi.

'_Tentu saja itu menyakitkan sekali, Kurama.'_ Jawab Naruto dengan kening berkerut bingung.

'_Lalu menurutmu, apa yang akan Hinata rasakan jika kau tak memberikan cakraku saat dia membutuhkannya? Dia bahkan tak bisa menyembuhkan lukanya sendiri tanpa cakraku.'_ Ingatkan Kurama.

Mata Naruto membulat untuk kemudian berkaca-kaca, menatap Kurama dengan pandangan tak mengerti. Dalam hati Naruto merutuki kebodohannya. Bagaimana bisa dia melupakan kenyataan bahwa Hinata tak mampu segera menyembuhkan luka kecil sekalipun tanpa bantuan cakra kyuubi sekarang.

'_Jadi apa kau masih menyesal memberikan cakraku pada Hinata?'_ Tanya kyuubi pada Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Naruto tak tahu harus menjawab pertanyaan kyuubi seperti apa. Membiarkan Hinata menyerap cakra kyuubi di satu sisi benar dan di sisi lain juga salah. Naruto benar-benar dibuat depresi. Kenapa juga Hinata harus belajar menjadi Miko jika malah membuat keadaan bertambah rumit seperti sekarang. Naruto tak benar-benar mengerti apa manfaat Hinata mati-matian belajar menjadi Miko.

'_Kau tak usah bingung seperti itu, Naruto."_

"_Aku akan menawarkan sebuah penyelesaian untukmu.'_

'_Pasang telingamu baik-baik karena aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi.'_

Beberapa lama setelah mendengarkan penjelasan kyuubi, Naruto sudah bisa menyungging senyum penuh kelegaan.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Ckluk. Ckluk. Ckluk.

Naruto terkantuk-kantuk dalam duduknya. Sakura melirik Naruto khawatir. Tak ada satupun cerita yang di dengarnya dari Naruto setelah Naruto meninggalkan kedai Yakiniku_Q bersama Neji. Padahal Sakura begitu penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi antara mereka. Apa yang mereka bicarakan malam itu di atas kepala Yondaime Hokage.

Walaupun ingin bertanya sekarang, Sakura tak bisa melakukannya. Ada Sasuke yang duduk tenang disampingnya. Yang mengerutkan keningnya bingung pada Sakura yang berkali-kali terpergok mencuri pandang padanya. Karena itu yang bisa dilakukan Sakura adalah menyimpan rapat-rapat rasa penasarannya sampai keadaan memungkinkannya untuk memberondong Naruto dengan banyak pertanyaan.

Sraaaak…

Sakura memutar kepala ke arah pintu geser yang terbuka. Mata emeraldnya membulat saat Neji terlihat berdiri di sana untuk membuka pintu dan membiarkan Hinata dan rombongan klan Hyuuga masuk ke dalam kuil.

Sakura, dan tiga laki-laki yang menemaninya menjadi keluarga Naruto sempat terpana sesaat oleh Hyuuga Hinata yang tersenyum kecil pada mereka.

"Naruto. Naruto. Bangunlah!" Desis Sakura sembari menggoyang-goyang bahu Naruto kasar agar anak Yondaime Hokage ini segera bangun dari tidurnya.

"Bangun bodoh! Pengantinmu sudah datang!" Sakura semakin keras mengguncang bahu Naruto. Pasalnya semua anggota klan Hyuuga yang ikut dalam upacara pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata sudah masuk ke dalam kuil.

Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di kening Sakura saat bahkan setelah semua anggota klan Hyuuga duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing, Naruto masih saja tertidur dalam duduknya. Untung saja Naruto tak mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh yang akan membuat Sakura malu.

"AAAARRRGHHH!" Sakura terlompat ke belakang dan jatuh di dada Sasuke, saat tiba-tiba Naruto menjerit sangat keras.

"Ittai!" Naruto mengelus sisi perut kanannya yang terasa perih akibat cubitan maut Guru Iruka.

"Gomen ne, Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura mendongakkan kepala permen kapasnya demi menatap Sasuke.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat disertai sebuah anggukan kepala.

"Iruka-sensei! Kenapa kau mencubitku, ttebayou?!" Protes Naruto masih dengan wajah setengah mengantuk. Naruto masih tak menyadari jika di dalam ruangan sudah banyak pasang mata amethyst yang menatapnya geli. Beberapa dari mereka masih sibuk mengelus dada karena merasa kaget dengan jeritan keras Naruto yang begitu tiba-tiba. Bahkan Hyuuga Hiashi sekalipun harus berjuang keras menjaga wibawanya setelah terlonjak kaget.

Iruka mendelik tajam pada Naruto. Dengan gerakan mata, Iruka berusaha membuat Naruto menyadari kehadiran klan Hyuuga. Untunglah kali ini tak butuh usaha lebih bagi Iruka. Naruto yang mengerti peringatan yang diberikan oleh Iruka dengan gerakan lambat, memutar kepala kuning cepaknya demi menatap satu per satu pasang mata amethyst yang entah sejak kapan sudah banyak berjajar di depannya.

Naruto bergidik ngeri saat mata langitnya bertabrakan dengan tatapan tajam dari Hyuuga Hiashi yang menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya akan sikap konyol Naruto di hari pernikahan Naruto dengan putri sulungnya.

Tak ingin bermimpi buruk nanti malam, Naruto cepat melarikan mata langitnya. Sekilas pintas saja saling bertukar pandang dengan tetua pertama yang memandangnya tak kalah tajam, Hanabi dan Tenten yang mati-matian menahan tawa geli, serta Neji yang diperban lehernya sedang memijit keningnya frustasi. Naruto masih meneruskan petualangannya sampai berhenti pada seorang gadis cantik yang duduk tepat di depannya dengan menyungging senyum tipis yang menawan.

Blush!

Sedikit demi sedikit wajah Naruto mulai bersemu merah. Mulut sang jinchuuriki kyuubi ini bahkan sampai menganga tak percaya. Apakah gadis yang duduk berhadapan dengannya sekarang benar Hyuuga Hinata?

Bukan maksud Naruto meragukan status Hinata sebagai gadis cantik. Hanya saja Hinata yang memakai shiromuku putih dan wata boushi sebagai hiasan kepalanya nampak sangat, sangat, sangat mempesona. Apalagi senyum tipisnya yang begitu hangat pada Naruto, dan rona merah di pipi yang membuat Hinata terlihat sangat manis, dan bibir merah maron Hinata yang baru sekali ini terlihat sangat seksi dalam pandangan Naruto, dan mata amethyst Hinata yang berkilat-kilat jenaka, dan, dan…

"Kirei!" Naruto memuji Hinata sangat keras hingga tak satupun orang dalam kuil yang tak mendengar pujiannya.

Semua orang tersenyum geli melihat bagaimana Hinata sukses menjerat Naruto dengan pesona alaminya. Tak terkecuali Hiashi yang tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak tersenyum tipis mendengar pujian Naruto pada Hinatanya. Uchiha Sasuke pun sampai menyeringai geli mendengar pujian tak sadar Naruto pada Hinata.

"Ufu." Hinata tertawa kecil. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama Naruto memujinya juga. Didepan semua orang. Di salah satu hari paling spesial dalam hidupnya.

"Ah," Sai, masih dengan mempertahankan senyum gelinya, mulai sibuk melukis ekspresi wajah Naruto dan Hinata saat ini.

**oOo oOo oOo**

"Hahahahaha," Gelak tawa banyak terdengar hampir di seluruh sudut ruang pertemuan utama klan Hyuuga.

Selesainya upacara pernikahan di kuil, acara memang dilanjutkan di kediaman Hyuuga. Banyak sekali shinobi-shinobi dari berbagai desa yang berbaur dan membentuk kelompok-kelompok kecil.

"Selamat, Naruto."

Naruto yang baru saja selesai berbicara dengan Tsunade dan Godaime Mizukage, menoleh kesamping demi melihat siapa yang baru saja memberinya ucapan selamat.

"Gaara!" Pekik Naruto girang.

"Arigatou." Naruto segera menyambut uluran tangan Gaara dan menggenggamnya erat. Mencoba membagi kebahagiaannya bersama jinchuuriki ichibi untuk yang kedua kalinya ini.

"Yo. Yo. Bocah kuning. Ternyata seleramu tinggi juga. Yo." Killer Bee dari Komugakure ikut bergabung.

"Bee-san!" Naruto kembali memekik senang.

"Dasar bocah sialan! Kenapa kau mendahuluiku. Aku bahkan belum mendapatkan pacar. Bakayaro. Konoyaro." Killer Bee masih terus melagukan rapnya.

"Itu karena aku ini lebih tampan darimu. Yeah." Naruto membalas dengan rap anehnya. Melihat dua jinchuuriki di depannya saling bertukar rap, diam-diam Gaara ingin belajar melakukan rap juga. Biarlah nanti Gaara mengajak Kankorou belajar ngerap. Sepertinya akan menyenangkan jika _image_ menyeramkan sebagai jinchuuriki ichibi yang kedua kalinya bisa dihilangkan Gaara. Mungkin saja penduduk Suna dan kedua kakaknya akan lebih menyukainya.

"Naruto!" Naruto kembali memutar kepala cepaknya melihat siapa lagi yang memanggilnya.

"Kiba! Akamaru! Shino! Shikamaru! Lee! Chouji! Sai! Teme!" Naruto memanggil semua nama temannya dalam satu hembusan nafas.

"Kau tak perlu mengabsen kami seperti itu, Naruto!" Balas Kiba.

"Hai, Gaara-san. Bagaimana kabarmu?!" Sapa Lee lebih dulu.

"Baik." Gaara mengangguk sekali pada Lee disertai sebuah senyum tipis persahabatan.

"Wah, menjadi Kazekage benar-benar harus menjaga wibawa ya, Gaara." Komentar Kiba.

"Tentu saja. Bagaimanapun juga dia pemimpin tertinggi di Suna." Sela Shikamaru.

"Ciee… Yang membela adik ipar." Goda Naruto.

"Mendokusai!" Balas Shikamaru malas.

"Selamat untuk pernikahanmu," Sai mengulurkan tangan pucatnya. Tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini Sai tersenyum tulus untuk Naruto.

"Aku punya hadiah spesial untukmu." Ucap Sai kemudian.

"Terima kasih, Sai. Aku akan senang hati menerimanya." Naruto menjabat tangan Sai dengan membawa cengiran rubahnya.

"Selamat, Naruto."

"Terima kasih, Shikamaru."

"Omedettou, Naruto-kun."

"Terima kasih, Alis tebal."

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan menikah dengan Hinata. Tapi selamat."

"Haha. Terima kasih, Shino."

"Aku dan Akamaru berdoa untuk kebahagiaanmu dan Hinata."

"Terima kasih, Kiba. Terima kasih, Akamaru."

"Makanannya enak-enak. Terima kasih, Naruto!"

"Hey, Chouji! Mana ucapan selamat untukku?!"

'_Selamat untukmu, Naruto.'_ Sasuke hanya menyeringai tipis melihat kehebohan teman-temannya.

Detik selanjutnya obrolan seru terjadi antara para shinobi ini. Ditengah obrolan yang lebih di dominasi oleh teman-temannya yang cerewet, Naruto memonyongkan bibirnya untuk berbisik pada Sasuke dan Sai dengan membuat seringai aneh.

"Apa kalian tahu darimana aku mendapatkan pakaian ini?" Naruto masih mempertahankan seringai anehnya. Sasuke dan Sai saling melirik diam.

"Kau membelinya di toko kan?" Sai yang akhirnya menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto.

"Salah."

"Kakashi sensei yang membelikannya, ttebayou!" Naruto menjawab sendiri pertanyaannya karena Sasuke dan Sai tak kunjung menjawab.

"Hahahaha," Naruto tertawa bangga.

Sasuke dan Sai kembali saling melirik, menyangsikan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Naruto.

"Jangan bercanda!" Sangsi Sasuke.

Tak masuk akal bagi otak jeniusnya Kakashi yang untuk mentraktir semangkok ramen bagi tim 7 saja selalu bisa mencari alasan untuk kabur, sekarang membelikan montsuki haori hakama yang berkali-kali lipat jauh lebih mahal daripada semangkok ramen untuk Naruto.

"Kalian iri kan?" Naruto masih mempertahankan rasa bangganya pada Sasuke dan Sai.

"Hahahaha…" Sementara Naruto menikmati tawa bangganya, diam-diam Sasuke dan Sai dalam hati masing-masing bertekad untuk memaksa Kakashi membelikan mereka hakama yang sama seperti Naruto saat mereka menikah nanti.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Cukup lama juga Naruto bercengkrama dengan teman-temannya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Naruto merindukan Hinata. Aneh memang. Padahal belum sampai 2 jam Naruto berpisah dengan Hinata setelah upacara pernikahan mereka selesai.

Naruto memutar kepala kuning cepaknya diam-diam untuk keberadaan gadisnya, ah bukan, istrinya yang segera bias ditemukannya berdiri di ujung lain untuk menemani tamu wanitanya saling bertukar kata. Tanpa sadar Naruto menyungging senyum saat Hinata terlihat malu-malu menanggapi godaan mereka.

Entah berapa lama Naruto bertahan pada posisinya, yang jelas tiba-tiba saja Hinata menoleh dan tersenyum manis pada suami 3 jamnya.

Blush!

Naruto bingung apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya sendiri. Naruto tak bisa menemukan alasan yang masuk akal kenapa wajahnya selalu memanas dan jantungnya berdegup tak normal tiap kali bertatapan dengan Hinata sejak pagi tadi.

"Terima kasih untuk memilihku, Naruto-kun."

Mata Naruto membulat lebar setelah Hinata menyempurnakan kalimat tanpa suaranya pada Naruto. Butuh waktu sedikit lama untuk Naruto lepas dari keterpanaannya.

"Terima kasih untuk mencintaiku, Hinata." Balas Naruto meniru cara Hinata, berkata tanpa suara.

Detik selanjutnya kedua suami istri 3 jam ini saling melempar senyum bahagia.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Pesta pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata akhirnya benar-benar selesai saat matahari mulai tergelincir di ufuk barat. Kedua pengantin yang terlihat lelah ini diantar oleh Hiashi sendiri menuju kamar pengantin mereka yang sebelumnya adalah kamar Hinata.

"Sudah sampai. Kalian masuklah." Hiashi tanpa ragu membukakan pintu kamar untuk Naruto dan Hinata.

"A-arigatou, Tou-sama." Kata Hinata tak enak hati. Hiashi menganggukkan kepala sekali.

"Arigatou, Hiashi-san." Naruto kelihatannya masih belum biasa memanggil orang lain ayah selain Namikaze Minato.

"Naruto!" Naruto dan Hinata berhenti berjalan saat Hiashi memanggil.

"Ya?" Jawab Naruto segera.

"Perlakukan Hinata dengan lembut." Nasehat Hiashi sebelum menutup pintu kamar Naruto dan Hinata.

Blush! Blush!

Naruto dan Hinata dengan wajah memerah padam segera saja memalingkan wajah masing-masing. Keduanya juga jadi salah tingkah satu sama lain.

"A-aku akan mengganti pakaianku dulu." Gagap Naruto. Pemuda jabrik ini berjalan cepat menuju kamar mandi dalam kamar.

"Ba-baiklah, Na-Naruto-kun." Jawab Hinata tak kalah gagap.

Cklek. Blum.

"Hahh…" Hinata menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terasa sangat panas di balik telapak tangannya. Tak pernah terpikirkan oleh Hinata jika ayahnya bisa menggodanya seperti itu.

Cklek.

"Eh?" Hinata mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang dibuka.

"A-aku lupa mem-membawa baju ganti, hehe." Naruto nyengir kikuk.

'_Sial!' _Umpat Naruto dalam hati sepanjang perjalanannya mencari baju ganti dan kembali ke kamar mandi. Seumur hidupnya belum pernah dia merasa setegang dan sekikuk ini saat berhadapan dengan orang lain.

Cklek. Blum.

"Haaahhh…" Hinata berjongkok dan kembali menenggelamkan dalam-dalam wajahnya di balik telapak tangannya.

Bahkan tanpa menyentuh sekalipun Hinata bisa merasakan debaran jantungnya. Debaran yang sangat cepat dan keras. Hinata sampai takut jika jantungnya akan meledak.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Hinata mengulurkan tangan kanannya, menyentuh bayangan wajahnya yang tersenyum dalam kaca. Senyum yang walau tipis tak bisa menyembunyikan sedikitpun kebahagiaan yang dirasakannya.

Hinata tak pernah menyangka jika hari ini akhirnya benar-benar datang juga. Hari dimana dia menjadi pengantin Naruto. Hari dimana Hinata akan memulai hidup barunya dengan menyandang nama Uzumaki di depan nama kecilnya.

"Naruto-kun," Tanpa sadar Hinata memanggil nama Naruto.

"Ya, Hinata." Jawab Naruto dengan raut wajah sedikit bingung.

'_Eh?'_ Hinata menoleh cepat, menatap Naruto yang menenteng Hakama di tangan kanannya. Hinata berani bertaruh pasti Naruto melepaskan hakamanya dengan bantuan bunshinnya sendiri.

"Na-Naruto-kun, se-sejak kapan kau berdiri di sana?" Gagap Hinata dengan wajah memerah malu.

"Ehm, sejak kau tersenyum sendiri." Jawab Naruto sembari menggaruk-garuk pipi berkumisnya yang entah kenapa ikut-ikutan tersipu.

"Kau belum mengganti bajumu?" Tanya Naruto kemudian, berusaha mencairkan suasana canggung diantara keduanya.

"A-aku tidak bisa melepaskan shiromuku ini sendiri." Adu Hinata. Tangannya sibuk menyentuh manapun bagian shiromukunya untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya.

"Ehm," Naruto mulai kebingungan, tangannya tak mau berhenti menggaruk alis kuningnya. Berfikir bagaimana cara lari dari keadaan yang tidak menguntungkan baginya ini.

"A-apa kau bi-bisa membantuku me-melepasnya?" Hinata menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah padam. Berusaha mati-matian menahan rasa malunya demi melaksanakan nasehat tetua perempuan dan Hyuuga Tenten padanya malam sebelum hari pernikahannya dan Naruto.

Naruto menganga lebar tak percaya dengan pendengarannya sendiri. Hinata yang biasanya pemalu sekarang malah terdengar seperti sedang menggodanya. Jikapun benar Hinata melakukannya, tidak salah memang toh mereka sudah resmi menjadi suami istri. Tapi yang Naruto sesalkan adalah kenapa Hinata melakukannya di saat yang tidak tepat seperti sekarang.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" Panggilan Hinata membuat Naruto refleks mengatupkan mulutnya.

"Oh, o-oke." Jawab Naruto kikuk.

"A-aku akan menggantung hakamaku dulu,"

Naruto berjalan lambat melewati Hinata. Berkali-kali Naruto merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Rasanya semua usahanya meneguhkan hati bahwa dia harus bertahan sepanjang sisa malam, sampai dia jatuh tertidur saat sedang menunggu kedatangan Hinata di dalam kuil, berakhir sia-sia. Naruto tak menyangka jika ternyata tidak mudah untuk melakukannya saat hanya berdua bersama dengan Hinata seperti sekarang. Tak menyangka jika ternyata menahan diri seperti ini berkali-kali lipat jauh lebih susah daripada belajar senjutsu di gunung Myoboku.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala cepaknya tanpa sadar. Dulu saat masih genin, Naruto pernah beberapa kali menjalankan misi bersama Hinata. Bahkan setelah 2 tahun mengikuti Jiraiya, Naruto juga pernah beberapa kali menjalankan misi bersama Hinata. Yang berarti Naruto pernah tidur bersama Hinata walau tak cuma berdua saja. Tapi rasanya Naruto tak pernah ingat kepalanya bisa berdenyut-denyut dan otot-ototnya mulai terasa menegang seperti sekarang.

Naruto ternyata terlalu meremehkan kekuatan dari pesona seorang wanita. Pantas saja Jiraiya tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak mengintip Tsunade walau Tsunade pernah hampir membuatnya mati karena pukulan mematikan Tsunade yang mematahkan beberapa tulang rusuknya.

'_Kuso! Kuso! Kuso!_' Naruto semakin banyak merutuki dirinya sendiri. Jika terus seperti ini, Naruto yakin pertahanan dirinya untuk tak menyentuh Hinata akan hancur dalam beberapa detik saja. Padahal Naruto tidak tahu hal buruk seperti apa yang akan terjadi jika Hinata menyerap terlalu banyak cakra kyuubi saat mereka berciuman, atau melakukan lebih dari sekedar berciuman seperti yang tertulis dalam buku yang dipinjamkan Kakashi padanya seminggu yang lalu.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata kembali membuyarkan lamunan Naruto yang walaupun sudah menggantung hakamanya, tetap tak bergerak dari depan lemari pakaian mereka.

"Ah, eh, oke."

Naruto berjalan lambat untuk kembali pada Hinata.

Glek.

Naruto menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Hinata benar-benar terlihat seperti ramen jumbo special Paman Teuchi yang hanya dibuat pada hari ulang tahun kedai ramen itu. Begitu menggodanya. Apalagi dalam jarak sedekat ini, Naruto bisa melihat dengan jelas leher jenjang Hinata yang begitu mulus karena istrinya itu menggelung tinggi surai biru indahnya.

'_Kuso! Kuso! Kuso!'_ Naruto tak mau berhenti merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Ano Naruto-kun, ji-jika kau keberatan, a-aku akan meminta bantuan Nee-san." Sepertinya Hinata bisa merasakan kesusahan hati Naruto.

"Ah," Naruto sedikit salah tingkah. Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat sebelum kembali melanjutkan katanya yang tergantung.

"Biar aku yang melakukannya." Naruto mulai mengangkat kedua tangannya yang bergetar untuk melepaskan satu per satu bagian shiromuku Hinata.

Naruto dan Hinata seperti bisa mendengar debaran jantung masing-masing saat Naruto mulai menurunkan bagian kerah shiromuku Hinata sampai sebatas bahu. Hinata menekankan kuat-kuat tangannya yang saling menggenggam di depan dadanya saat tangan Naruto berhenti bergerak, seolah menikmati kulit mulus Hinata yang tersaji di depan matanya.

Glek.

Sekali lagi Naruto meneguk ludah dengan susah payah. Naruto tanpa sadar sedikit mencengkram bagian leher shiromuku Hinata yang tergenggam di dalam tangannya. Sesuatu dibawah sana mulai terasa menyesakkan bagi Naruto.

'_Gomenasai, Hinata. Gomenasai.'_

Naruto tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Diangkatnya dagu Hinata tinggi-tinggi, dibunuhnya jarak antara dirinya dan Hinata, dan dikecupnya bibir ranum Hinata yang sedikit terbuka sebelumnya.

'_Hountou ni Gomenasai.'_ Naruto mulai memperdalam ciumannya pada Hinata.

.

.

"_Naruto. Hinata-sama rela mati untukmu."_

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya di tengah ciumannya dengan Hinata.

"_Aku percaya kau bisa membuatnya bahagia."_

"_Karena kau pemuda yang dicintai Hinata-sama."_

"_Bahkan nyawamu lebih berharga dari nyawa Hinata-sama sendiri."_

Naruto mulai tak menikmati ciuman yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang.

"_Apa yang harus kita lakukan jika Hinata-sama menjadi seorang monster karena terlalu banyak menyimpan cakra kyuubi? Apa yang akan kita lakukan jika Hinata-sama berubah seperti Kinkaku dan Ginkaku?"_

Naruto membuka mata langitnya yang terpejam, mangamati dari dekat wajah Hinata yang memerah padam tepat di depan matanya.

"_Dan jika itu terjadi lalu Hinata menyerang desa, kita tak punya pilihan lain kecuali untuk membunuhnya." _

"_Maaf Naruto, tapi tugas utama kita sebagai shinobi adalah melindungi desa dari semua hal yang mengancamnya."_

"_Bahkan jika itu istrimu."_

Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dan mendorong tubuh Hinata menjauh darinya dengan lembut. Hinata, dengan nafas memburu dan wajah memerah padam, menatap Naruto tak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"_Karena itu aku tidak takut mati jika itu berarti aku melindungimu. Karena aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun."_

Naruto menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Dadanya bergemuruh hebat menahan berbagai rasa yang tiba-tiba menyesakkan hati. Hinata, yang berdiri pasrah dalam pelukan Naruto, semakin tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Naruto saat suaminya mulai menekankan kepala biru Hinata ke dalam dadanya. Naruto mempertahankan posisinya sampai jinchuuriki kyuubi ini merasa sudah bisa menguasai dirinya.

Naruto kembali mendorong tubuh Hinata menjauhinya dengan lembut dan saling bertukar pandang dengan mata indigo Hinata.

"Ada apa, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata dengan tatapan khawatir.

Naruto mengulum sebaris senyum tipis setelah menggelengkan kepala cepaknya beberapa kali.

"Kau pasti lelah."

"Lebih baik kita beristirahat." Usul Naruto lembut.

Hinata tahu Naruto menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Semua itu terlihat jelas dari tatapan Naruto padanya. Tapi jika Naruto tak mengatakan apapun padanya, Hinata yakin belum saatnya dia tahu. Dan Hinata tak keberatan untuk sabar menunggu sampai Naruto bercerita atas keinginannya sendiri.

"Un." Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dalam kuncian tangan Naruto dikedua bahunya.

'_Tiga hari. Hanya tiga hari. Beri aku waktu 3 hari, Hinata.'_ Naruto tak kunjung melepaskan tatapan teduh Hinata yang terasa hangat di hatinya.

**oOo To Be Continue oOo**

**Author Note :**

Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran Cand waktu ngetik cerita ini. Jujur Cand bingung apa yang harus diketik waktu Cand sadar jika dalam chapter ini Cand harus menyisipkan adegan rate M.

Owh, Minna.

Gomenasai (_ _ ") sepertinya ini rate-M yang gagal. Dan mungkin chap depan juga rate-M.

Maaf jika feel di chapter ini mungkin kurang terasa. Tapi Cand tetap menunggu review kalian. Direview beneran loh yah. Cand bener-bener pengen tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran kalian waktu baca chap ini. Terima kasih untuk sabar menunggu updetan cerita Cand :'*

Yosh!

Waktunya Cand balas-balas review :

**Nafas-san : **"Iya ini lanjutannya udah diupdate. Ditunggu review isi ceritanya ya ^^"

**Hq-san : **"Gomen Hq-san, Cand belum mudeng maksudnya H/C nya di anak NH. Hehe."

**Selena-san : **"Cieee Cand malu ne dipuji Selena-san. Arigatou gozaimasu -,-"

**Durara-chan : **"Eh, jangan semua? Emang durara chan mau NH punya anak berapa? Wkwkwk :D"

**Hana-san : **"Haha. Gomen ya kepanjangan ceritanya jadi capek. Apa perlu Cand pendekin nih ceitanya? Wah Cand gak janji ya. Cand sebenarnya masih burem sweet moment itu sebenarnya kek apa. Hehe author geje emang. Yosh! Ditunggu reviewnya `,`"


End file.
